Underneath Our Masks
by kiryuKENseI
Summary: They spent years of hiding, running away from the law, hiding underneath their masks. 50 years later, they're dragged into a war that will either bring redemption, or death... An OC story. Rated T for some mature content
1. Intro pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters, nor do I won Bleach

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of these characters, nor do I won Bleach.

**Special thanks to:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven

**A/N:** Need more Arrancars and Vizards. Come help me and make one in "Arrancar and Vizard please" please…

The human world and Seireitei have been in peace for many years. Soul Society have been living a long and prosperous life, while the sands of Hueco Mundo have been silence, only the sound of sand and wind could be heard…

Somewhere in the halls of Las Noches, an Arrancar walks the hall with a hooded trench coat with the hood over his head. Suddenly, as he walks the halls, part of the ceiling fell on his head and he fell down.

"WHRE THE HELL ARE YOU AIMING AT NEVAR!?"

"STOP MOVING YOU BIG PIECE OF SHIT!!"

The hollow finally moved the piece of the ceiling off his body and started shaking dirt off his white Arrancar uniform. He removed his hood to reveal a number four on his forehead. His hair was black and spiked back. His eyes was green as vegetation. He was carrying some kind of katana tied to the left side of his body. The grip of his sword was green viridian and the hilt was in the shape of a triangle.

"Damn that Kanzaki and Yasuhara, I just finished cleaning this uniform…"

Suddenly, this arrancar felt someone behind him and he turned around to see a 17 y/o girl in a uniform similar to his, but it's in a style of a short cocktail dress with long flowing sleeves. She had high heeled sandals with high socks. Her hair's dark brownand her eye was the color of lavender, with some orange around her pupil. Her mask was in the shape of a bird feather tilted back above her left ear. She also carried a katana similar to his, but her grip was the green of forest, held to her outfit with a thick black sash.

"What the hell do you want Zan Flovergaard?"

"How could you say that Draco-kun? We're all friends here after all." Zan smiled.

Draco lets out a sigh "So what do you want?"

"I just want to say hi so, "Hi!"."

Draco smiled and waved at her. "Bye."

"You know what I'm saying Draco, you've been to the Human world again. Boss warned us not to surface unless we ask."

"I just needed something to snack on."

"Well, there's always hollows in the Menos Forest, they're easy to catch and delicious." Zan licked her lips with her tongue.

Draco giving a snare at Zan. "They leave a bad taste in my mouth. Besides, like I said, I just took a little snack and left."

"We're not to take surface. If you we're caught by a shinigami, it would ruin our plans." Zan showed a little demonic smile.

"You think I don't know that? I'm not reckless like that idiot Nevar Kanzaki."

"That's so true, I'm surprise that he hasn't done anything stupid yet."

Just before Zan was about to leave, she stopped moving.

"By the way, we're to have another meeting really soon, so gather the other Espada for me would you." Zan gave a teasing smile to Draco and then she used sonido and left Draco Cerberus all alone in the hall ways.

"_Stupid woman, that isn't my job…"_

Draco then placed his hood over his head and continued walking down the hallway…

**A/N:** If you want to create your own arrancar and/or vizard, go to "Arrancar and Vizard please". I'd appreciate the help :3….


	2. Intro pt2

Ch2

**Ch2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of these characters, nor do I own Bleach.

**Special thanks to:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige

**A/N:** It's still not too late to submit your Arrancar and Vizard forums. Click on my name and go to the Arrancar and Vizard forum and submit your Oc. Thank you and I look forward to your comments…

Over 50 years ago…

In the darkest night, somewhere deep in the forests of Soul Society, far from the eyes of the Gotei 13 and from the ears of the central 46, a small gathering of hooded figures sits around a huge rock formation in a small opening. Two members of the group without hoods are seen sitting on top of a flat surface of rock. They appear to be regular shinigami, deceit one was a captain sitting cross-legged, staring up at the night sky. He had long black hair in a style of samurai ponytail, the tail was about a foot long, he had dark grey eyes. He had his zanpakuto laying down in front of him, it's sheath was color blue, the grip of the zanpakuto was grey like his eyes, and his oval like hilt reflected the light of the stars of the dark cool night. Another appeared to be his lieutenant judging by his armband, he sat in a seiza position. The boy was young, his age appeared to be mabe 8 years of age. He sat down quietly near his Captain, folding origami.

"He's late Shinta. It's been almost 30 minutes. We need to quickly rendezvous with our allies back in the Human World." The captain said while staring up to the sky, feeling the air of the night.

"Relax Tsuna Miyamoto-taicho, he'll be here soon." His lieutenant said after finishing a fold on his origami.

After a few seconds, another captain shinigami appeared in front Tsuna and his lieutenant, with his head down low.

"Forgive me, for being late Miyamoto-san, Takayuki-san." The captain shinigami said with his head down low, bowing down while standing up.

"What took you? Kanzaki Raven-san."

"I was being followed."

"So are your preparation done, Kanzaki?" Shinta just finished making an origami cran and pulled his tail back to make it fly.

"Hai (Yes)." Raven knobbed his head.

"Then," Tsuna then stands up from the ground and then his lieutenant and the other hooded figures followed him, and kept their attention fixed upon Tsuna, while Shinta was busy playing with his paper made crane. "shall we go, to our leave then?"

Kanzaki walked behind Tsuna and Shinta and raised his hand in front of him, and then a tear opened up in front of him, like a garganta and the portal revealed the grounds of the World of the living.

"Let us make our leave to our new home, my fellow vizards…"

Tsuna, Shinta, and Raven the took a step into the tear, and the rest of the other hooded figures followed behind them, and the last one to take a step into the portal, the tear then closed behind their backs…

50 years later…

Somewhere in the night of world of the living, in an old style Japanese house a bright light is left on in one of the rooms. In one of the rooms, there was a man with eyeglasses on his face sitting at a desk which appeared to be like some kind of computer terminal. His glasses glowed from the glares of his computer.

"What would he do if he found out that I still had this." The man with the eye glasses smiled.

"He'd kick your ass after finding out that you have those files. He even allowed you to keep that contraption Raven." A late teen said. He was wearing a white button up shirt with short sleeves with a long black shirt. He was also wearing cargo jeans and black and white converse shoes.

"Ahh, Amaterasu-san. Back from your night of drinking and women already?"

"Y-yeah. So why do you still have those data's?"

"Just to help keep some old memories to myself."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to-" Suddenly, Amaterasu collapsed and began snoring away.

"Heh, such a young boy wasting away his life on women and sake…" Raven smiled and began typing away.

In another room, a man sitting at a table in a seiza position is seen sipping hot green tea on a small table. A small cold wind blew across his face and the steam from his tea.

"It's none of our business…" Tsuna said sipping his tea in peace.


	3. Intro pt3

Ch3

**Ch3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of these characters, nor do I own Bleach.

**Special thanks to:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel & emperor-soul

In the walled city of Seireitei...

In the quarters of the 4th Division, two captains are seen drinking tea. One was a lady. One captain had the insignia of the 4th Division on the back of her white haori and she was sitting in a seiza position. She had long silky lavender hair, her eyes were deep blue and she had such a motherly appearance. The other captain was a late teen woman. She was about 19, she was 5'6 tall and her hair was in the style of a ponytail, it was the color of dark blue. She also had the insignia of the 3rd Division on the back of her haori.

"You seem to be quite, more than usual Izanami." The 3rd Division teen smiled and sipped her cup of tea.

"There's no means to call me by that name Kamata-san. Call me Kimi." The mother appearance Izanami smiled back at 3rd Division teen.

"And I thought I told you to call me Makoto. There's no need to be formal."

Izanami giggled. It's so hard for her to be casual, she was always treated the formal way, making her treat everybody around her in a formal way. For some odd reason, a beautiful lady like Inzanami suddenly turned sad and quite…

"It's that day huh. When they left." Makoto sipped her green tea and placed it on the table.

"How did you know Kama-…Makoto-san?" Izanami asked with a curious face, trying to hide her true face.

"C'mon Kimi, everybody know today was that day. A lot of great captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 left on this very day." Makoto said in a closed plain face as if she didn't care, while Izanami stayed quite.

"I even lost my lieutenant Arashi Sazuuke. He was a fine lieutenant he was. Always laid back, didn't have a trouble in the world. Your daughter even left with the other shinigamis." Makoto placed her hand on her face as if she didn't even care.

"Why did they leave us Makoto-san? Why did she have to leave?" Izanami lowered her head as if she was about to cry. She did, and a tear ran down her face and fell on her lap.

"Kimi, please don't cry. It wasn't your fault. She's with Nari Suzuki and I'm pretty sure that Tsuna Miyamoto is watching over them, keeping them safe. Who knows why they left, you know how Tsuna is, always a mysterious character. He came from a fine line of swordsman and he came from a noble family, matching that idiot of a husband of yours."

"We haven't heard from them in 50 years Makoto-san. I just want my daughter to be safe." Izanami kept her head down as if she was blaming herself.

"You worry to much Kimi. Like I said, she's with Nari, you know how she is, always staying by her side, always keeping an eye on her…"

"I guess your right…" Izanami lifted her head and looked out the wndow of the room, looking at the blue sky.

"Would you like more tea Makoto-san?" Izanami reached for the kettle and offered to pour Makoto's cup.

"Ahh, yes please. You always do make the finest tea, I wish you were my mother." Makoto smiled.

"Only if you were married to that Miyamoto guy, that guy sure has a nice sense of words." Makoto smiled.

For some odd reason, Izanami kept on pouring tea and eventually the cup over flowed and the hot tea burnt Makoto's hand, making Makoto drop her cup on the table.

"Ouch!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Makoto grabbed a near by towel and wiped the mess off the table.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me!…"_ Izanami began squeezing the towel and tears began to fall from her face…

At the same time somewhere in a noble house of Seireitei…

In a noble house, two captains are in a room with the shoji door open. One captain was sitting at a table in a seiza position. This captain had the insignia of the 12th Division. This captain had a silk like scarf around his neck, showing colors of red, white, and gold. His looks appear to be 9, yet he had such a pretty voice that any girl would fall for, regardless of his age. He had his cyan hair style in a ponytail and his eyes was the same color of his cyan hair. The other captain was sitting on the porch of the room, looking at the garden and he was sitting down in an agura position. For some odd reason, this shinigami had an appearance similar to Tsuna's, he had the same style of a ponytail like Tsuna's but instead of black, his hair was snowy white and his eyes was such a peaceful blue. This had the insignia of the 6th Division. His haori was a long sleeve. This captain had the nobly appearance like Tsuna…

"It's sure is pleasant to be a captain isn't it Miyamoto Yuuma-san." The 12th Division pretty boy smiled.

"It sure is Yuan." Yuuma smiled

"Oh, and thanks for taking me in Miyamoto-san. Those girls at my Division can't even leave their captain alone for 5 minutes. I swear that this face is a curse sent upon me after Kanzaki-taicho left." Yuan cursing his face of an abomination.

"No problem…The day sure is grand…" Yuuma smiled at his proud garden.

"So how does it feel to be the newest captain?"

"Nothing new, I just wish that my brother was still here."

"So how's your squad Yuan?"

"Besides the unlimited amount of girls chasing me, I'd say I'm going well myself."

"I see."

"How about you Yuuma-san?"

"Everything is flowing easy, only if there was bigger things to do rather than hunt hollows and signing paper work…" Yuuma smiled and looked up to the sky.

"Isn't today-"

"When the others suddenly vanished? Yes it is."

"It's been 50 years since they left. We had such excellent captains and lieutenants indeed. Though your brother was one of them but sadly, Izanami-taicho doesn't seem to take it too well, having her very own and only daughter being taken away…Though I can't say the same about her father of hers…"

"Indeed, he's such an ignorant fool who abuses his own nobility for power and his own selfishness."

In the office of the 11th Division…

In the office of the 11th Divison, strong reiatsu is being emitted off from that single room. If a shinigami, even if it was a lieutenant, they will surely be crushed by it it's extreme and heavy reiatsu. A lone captain is sitting at his desk with a fixed face. Emotionless, but the captain has such a heavy presence. His hair was dark black and his eyes was deep and deadly blue…

"It's that day, it's that day when that useless daughter of mine left my family. That idiot Itachi, I want her found and be dealt with, but that useless wife of mine won't allow it, so useless and her womb so barren, I can't even make another child…All those shinigamis that left Gotei 13, useless all of them, especially Tsuna and Raven, all of them useless, traitors, outcasts, exiles…"

**A/N: **FINALLY!! Intros are finally over, but sadly I'll have to hold the updates, for now. But don't worry my fellow readers, Kensei will rise again and there will be more and vast new updates…


	4. Chapter 1: The Gathering

**Ch1**: The Gathering

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of these characters, nor do I own Bleach.

**Special thanks to:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, & kitsune no kon

--

Somewhere in Las Noches…

In a huge dark room with little lightings, there appeared to be a gathering of Arrancars at a long rectangle table which stretches across the room, starting from the front door. Six Arrancars appears to be sitting on each side of the table and there's one chair from across the other side of the table which appears to be their leader. The young female arrancar age appears to be 18. She wears the original arrancar uniform, but her number appears on the left breast of her clothing. She has a long green cloth tied around her shoulder, across her back, and then tied to her other shoulder. Her hair is a long pitch black hair and the color of her eyes is lime green.

"Sounding off. Espada 4, Cerberus Draco-san." She smiled to the Arrancar closest left to her.

"Yes mistress Arrieanne-san." Draco smiled to his superior with his arms crossed.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Cerberus-san." She smiled to Draco.

"The pleasure is all mine Arrieanne-san." Draco replied back with a smile.

(1L) Draco Cerberus looked to be in his late teens. Draco had a number 4 on his forehead and his right index finger was the remains of his mask, in the form of a long sharp white bony finger about half a foot long. Draco wears the original Arrancar uniform but his shirt is in a form of a long white unzipped coat, revealing his light brown chest and abs with a hood on the back. Draco had black hair spiked back and he had dark green eyes.

"Espada 2, Flovergaard Zan-san." Arrieane smiled to a female arrancar to the closest right to her.

"Yeah Arrieanne." This female arrancar said with little respect towards her leader, though Arrieanne didn't apper to be bothered by her disrespect.

"The same as always." She smiled

"Just get the damn roll call over with…"

(1R) Zan Flovergaard looked to be 17 y/o. She had dark brown hair and her eyes was the color of lavender with a ring of orange around her pupils. Zan's mask was in the from of a bird's feather tilted back behind her left ear. Her uniform was in the from of a little short cocktail dress with long flowing sleeves that blew against the chilling wind of the room. She had long sockings and high heeled standard arrancar sandals.

"Espada 3, Ancilla-san." Arrieanne called to an arrancar who was slouching in her chair with her hands behind her head and her legs crossed on the table.

"Here. Arrieanne-san."

"Nice to see that you're comfortable Ancilla-san."

"Keh" Ancilla gave a grinning smile at Arrieanne.

(2L) Ancilla was a young mid-aged teen with a clever atmosphere around her. Ancilla had dark blue hair in a style of a pony tail with the remains of her mask in the form of a crescent moon around her right lime green eyes. Her height's about 5'5 and she's a little built showing little signs of her muscles on her body. Ancilla wore a simple white hakama with a purple sash around her waist and a sports bra. Her feet were bare. She had four piercing on each of her ears and she had a small silver star necklace around her neck, and she also has blue stripes on each of her cheeks.

"Espada 5, Kanzaki Nevar-san." (For the rest of the other arrancars, Arrieanne will have her head tilting down with her eyes closed and calling of Espadas and then their name.)

"What." An arrancar with a lot less respect towards his superior, more disrespect than Flovergaard.

"How have you been Kanzaki-san?" Arrieane giving a warm smile tp Nevar.

"None of your damn business…" Avoiding eye contact.

(2R) Nevar Kanzaki was about 5'11. His eyes were red and he also wore rectangle glasses. His hair was dark purple, his style was in the form of semi droopy spikes. His skin was white as snow. The remains of his white mask covered his white eye, tapers on his right cheek, and Nevar had dark blue streaks running down from the top of his head and to the left of his face. His uniform appeared to be an original arrancar uniform, but he wore black fingerless gloves.

"Espada 6, Kimura Liam-san."

A calm, quite, arrancar sitting down in his chair. Nothing came out of his mouth from this one, just a simple nod in response.

"Same as always." Arrieanne still giving a warm smile to Liam.

(3L) This arrancar could easily be mistaken for a human. He's about 5'11 tall. Liam wears a white cloak over his espada uniform with a straw that covered his head. He has a slight hint of white hair that hangs over his left eye, which showed little hints of him having a white mask over his left eye.

"Espada 8, Yasuhara Gerik-san."

"Yes Arrieanne-san." A huge arrancar with his arms crossed across his chest and giving a loyal look to his superior.

"Nice to see your attending to our meetings for once." Arrieanne letting out a chuckle.

"Keh, very funny…"

(3R) An arrancar about 6'1 tall. His eyes was black with yellowish green hair held back by a white headband with some weird patterns on it, describing it as his mask remains.. His body was quite well built with a scar underneath his left eye. Gerik wears the original arrancar uniform, but he wears some black mercenary clothing underneath them.

"Espada 12, Guntz Despiadado-san."

"…" A quite, silent, dead glare came from this arrancar, by his looks, he doesn't want to cooperate with them.

"A young boy your age should always respond to their superior." Arrieane letting out a chuckle at the younr arrancar.

"Sorry…" Guntz forcing out a response.

(4L) Guntz's looks to be around the age of 13 or 15. He's not even that tall, regardless of his age, he appeared to be maybe the height of a 7th grader. The boy's appearance was quite attractive for someone his age, yet he had a cold dead face. He had long messy platinum hair with golden eyes (Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts). Guntz wears the original arrancar uniform, but his coat is in the from of a long trench coat like Draco Cerberus (similar to Grimmjow). On his chest, where his heart used to be reveals his hollow hole, and his remaining mask is on his neck, like a sharp-teeth necklace, in the middle, it starts out big, and as it shrinks as it goes out around his neck.

"Espada 13, Knight Rosario-san."

"Present, Arrieanne-san." A female arrancar sitting down on her chair and is seen reading a book in her hands on the table

"I see you have another book again Knight-san?"

"Yes." Rosario letting out a smile as she reads her book.

(4R) Rosario's hair was long black hair that went down to her shoulders with green eyes. She has some kind of cat ears on her ears that resembles her mask remains. Rosario wears a white jacket (like Ulquiorra, but with no tails), a white hakama and sash, and she has a black spade underneath her left eye on the corner of her eye.

"Espada 10, Selena-san"

"Yeah Arrieanne?" A female arrancar who gave a selfish grin to Arrieanne.

"Looking beautiful as ever Selena-san."

"You got that right."

(5L) Selena looked to be in her 20's. Her uniform was in the form of a gothic dress, but short and very curvy; her uniform was very skimpy, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her hair was a long black crazy hair style, and her eyes was the color of black. Her mask remains is in the form of bone like earrings on her right ear.

"Espada 11, Peniencia Vampiro-san."

"Evening Arrieanne-san."

"It's a pleasure to see you again Peniencia-san." Arrieanne smiled

"No, the pleasure is all mine Arrieanne-san." Vampiro giving a little bow to Arrieanne.

(5R) An arrancar with really pale skin, pout lips, and very good cheek bones. His hair was ashy blonde and his eyes were crimson red. Vampiro wears a simple arrancar jacket and a white hakama with a crimson sash around his waist. Vampiro wears some kind of cross necklace around his neck and he wears a masquerade mask on the right side of his face that resembles his mask remains.

"Espada 9, Misaki Arruruerie-san"

"PRESENT ARRIEANNE-CHAN!!" A little arrancar girl.

"It's always great to see that energy of yours Misaki-san."

"I'M BORED! WHEN DO I FIGHT !" The little arrancar girl flailing her arms in the air and pounting that she want's to fight.

(6L) A young arrancar girl at the age of 8. Her hair was in the style of 2 white ponytails with green eyes. Arruruerie wears a white dress with a black trim and long baggy sleeves. Her uniform reveals her stomack where her hollow hole is. Her hollow mask is disguised as a tiara with an upside down skull.

"Espada 7, Nettou Engetsu-san."

"Greetings Arrieanne-san." The huge arracnar waved his hand at Arrieanne.

"It's nice to see you again Nettou-san." Arrieane giving a peaceful smile to the giant arrancar.

"The same Arrieane-san." Engetsu gaving a smile back in response.

(6R) A huge arrancar that's about 6'8 tall. An arrancar with a calm and noble atmosphere surrounding him. He had dark red eyes, but he had cross shaped pupils in his eyes. Nettou has white hair that goes to the bottom of his shoulder blades that he keeps  
in a pony tail except two thick spikes and his bangs. The two spikes are done  
up like to stud like horns and his bangs go to the bottom of his nose. Both his bangs and horn spikes are dark red. Nettou wears a white trench coat with long sleeves that goes 6in past his hands with a golden trim. Black jeans with golden chains attached to his pockets. He has a  
gold chain with a heart shape locket around his neck. His hollow hole is over  
were his heart was. What is left of his hollow mask covers his mouth, jaw, and  
checks up to the bottom of his nose.

"Now, I believe everybody is accounted for. Now, back onto the meeting. What I called you here for is…" Suddenly everything became wuite and dead. Arrieanne still had a calm smile on her face, yet there was a fearsome appearance about her…

"WAR." Arrieanne's warm smile suddenly vanished and turned into a dead cold smile.

Most of the arrancar's faces were full of shock and chills running down her spine, while others didn't even care, and even some had a smiling grin on their faces revealing their teeth.

"With who, if I may ask Arrieanne-sama." Vampiro asked

"Why, the shinigami of course Peniencia-san."

"Why them, they haven't done anything to us." Engetsu stated, his face of respect to Arrieanne disappeared and turned into a dead plain face.

Arrieane kept her cold smile on her face and she didn't seem to be insulted by Nattou's objection.

"That is true Nettou-san, but there is no reason in making a perfect future for our children."

"Even if we wanted to, how do you expect to break through their walls? We'd only waste strength for just breaking into their boundaries; they would easily sense us coming even if we hid our reiatsu." Gerik said with his head resting on his fist that's on the table.

"We have someone working from the very walls. It's only a matter of time till they finish our preparation. When the time comes, we make our march to seireitei."

"Are you sure you want to raise war with the shinigamis? We'll surely loose great numbers." Draco answered with his arms crossed on his chest.

"There is nothing to worry about. Leave it to them, and the shinigami pride will be broken."

"When do you wish to prepare, Arrieanne-san?" Zan asked.

"…Conserve our strength for now."

All the arrancars stood up and bowed their heads toward Arrianne.

"Yes (hai)."

"Dismissed…"

All the arrancars then made their way to the door and it slowly opened by itself and when the Espada left, the giant doors slowly closed behind them.

"… Soon, seireitei will be under our control…" Arrieanne forming her dead smile into a hellish grin…

--

**A/N:** Whoo that was a mouthful. HAHAHA 4 weeks till summer break!! Then I'll be a senior, hehehe freshman hunt, hehehe. Also Anime Expo will be in LA in July YOSU!!


	5. Chapter 2: Exile

**Ch2: Exile**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of these characters, nor do I own Bleach.

**Special thanks to:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, & kitsune no kon

**A/N:** Hooray for updates!! Also my other Bleach fanfic has been updated, they're both kind poor, but Id say I made progess…

--

**In the heart of Tokyo, in a school classroom, where normal human students breath. A group of silent students in their uniforms sit in a corner of the classroom. The boys are wearing a simple dark grey gakuran, while the girls wears a white and light blue sera fuku (similar to Risa Yadamaru cause I'm lazy to describe it…). They appear to be normal students in their 3rd year of High School, but that doesn't mean they are human…**

The group had 6 chairs in the form of a rectangle.

(1L) "GOD, why do we still have to go to school!? Shinta is like what, 8 years old!! And he doesn't need to go to school!! What the fuck!?" A 16 year old girl screamed, slamming the desk with his fist, shaking her and her friend's food. This girl was a tomboy, she was about 5'6 tall, but very thin. Both her very long hair and eyes was the color of lavender.

(2R)"SHIT RONIN, CALM DOWN!! You almost made my bento fall off the table!" A 16 year old boy screamed. He had black spiky hair with sky blue eyes.

(3R )"HAHAHA! Hey Masaru look, Karin has her chopsticks in her noses again." A boy 17 year old boy laughed. He had long shaggy hair that reached up to his shoulders. He had interesting eyes, his left eye was crimson red and his left eye was maroon, but it doesn't seem to bother the other classmates.

(3L) "HEY ARASHI!! LOOKIE, LOOKIE!!" This girl looked very attractive, though her weird personality and habits would make guys distant from her. She had white hair in the form of a ponytail and she had nice black eyes.

(2L) "Karin-san, please don't do that in public." This girl had long light pink hair and nice glowing pink eyes.

(1R) "Let her be Naomi…" This guy had long white hair that reaches up to his shoulders and he had nice emerald eyes to top his looks off.

"WHEN'S SCHOOL OVER!? I'M BORED!! WANNA PLAY WITH RAE-CHAN (Raven)!!" Karin wailed.

Suddenly, a male student came to the corner. He was quite huge of a boy and very masculine and a masculine appearance that could pass a 20 year old guy.

"Can you guys shut up and let me eat in peace!!"

Suddenly everybody gave the guy a deadly stare, even Naomi stared down at with with such a look, it didn't quite make the big guy shiver, but it made a group of friends behind him shake at their desk and sweat.

"What was that?" Ronin stood up and looked at the guy deep into his eyes.

"You wanna ball with us, eh?" Masaru also stood up.

"Hey Masaru, this guys mine!" Ronin slowly turned his head to Masaru with a grin on her face.

"This is Japan; you're supposed to give the guys superiority!" Masaru also returned a stare.

"Hey you punks I thought I told you to-" Before the guy could finish, both Masaru and Ronin punched him on the face at the same time, then Masaru and Ronin returned to their former stance with their hands on their faces.

"Hey um guys, do you think you could um, calm down…" The white hair, emerald guy butted in.

"Shut it Gambit, we're going to play a little game, hehehe." Ronin looked at Toshihiro with her deadly stare.

"Masaru-san, cut it out." Naomi stood up, trying to calm Masaru down.

"Sorry, but no."

A short pause came from the two and the whole class had their attention to the group, wondering why Masaru Kouga and Ronin Hanari are looking at each other with their hands on their faces. As Masaru and Ronin made their hands move an inch on their faces, Arashi Sazuuke and Toshihiro Motou grabbed Masaru and carried him out of the classroom to the roof-top; while Karin Yamamoto and Naomi Iga grabbed Ronin and followed the other guys behind them.

**On the Roof Top**

"What the hell!! I was going to teach this bitch here a lesson!"

"Let go of me! I'll tear that girl limb from limb!"

"I suggest you two calm down or else I'll get Suotaicho again…"

Suddenly everybody had their attention to a young 8 year old boy crouching down on his feet (like L!!) against the door. He was wearing a baggy white jumper with blue shorts. He was small, really pale skin, and quite skinny. He had white blond hair with golden brown eyes. He didn't give eye contact because he was busy playing his DS, regardless, his presence was quite heavy.

"Well if it isn't Shinta Takayuki. What brings you here?" Ronin asked.

"Well the reason why I don't go to school is because of my high IQ and to keep an eye you guys." Shinta raises his eyes to Ronin with a dead look in his eyes which made Ronin shiver.

"Well that-" Ronin shivered

"Tsuna would be very mad at you if you did the same mistake like last time…" Shinta said with out looking at the screen of his game.

"_Damn him…"_

"I-I'm sorry Shinta." Masaru lowered his head.

"We are also sorry." The rest said in unison and lowered their heads.

"You shouldn't be sorry, only Ronin…"

"…sorry…"

"Good, now I'll take my leave." Shinta then vanished in a blink of an eye.

"_Fuckin tatter tale."_ Ronin slowly clenched her hands.

"Ronin, we should be grateful when we left with Tsuna. We live a better life now." Toshihiro placed his hand on Ronin's shoulder.

"Yeah, this place is a lot better than that old boring place." Arashi added.

"You remember how life was back then…" Naomi said, almost as if she was about to cry.

"I don't care, I don't like this place either…" Ronin clenches her fist even more, having blood drip from her hands.

"Well, since we calmed down now, we should head back to class." Masaru said.

Everybody walked to the door with Toshihiro it open. Everybody slowly walked inside with such sad faces. As Ronin walked into the building, Toshihiro could've sword he saw a tear run down her face.

"_50 years it's been since that day…Maybe we were wrong to follow, maybe we should've stayed instead of living with this cursed mask…"_ Then Toshihiro slowly closed the door behind him.


	6. ATTENTION!

_**OC ANNOUNCEMENT**_

**(Vizards ONLY)**

Hello my MINIONS (friends). This story had been going on very well thanks to your fellow tributes, but I have a personal message for you all. This is a personal opportunity for all of you, if you want with you permission, can you all send me a little story about your OC when they were still shinigamis? Most appreciated from KiryuKenseI…

I haven't forgotten you my fellow arrancars, I'm still working on your fillers…


	7. Chapter 3: Just the Wind

**Ch3: Just the Wind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of these characters, nor do I own Bleach.

**Special thanks to:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty

**A/N:** Ahh Summer Vacation, can't wait. TWO MORE WEEKS AND HELLO GIRLS IN SWIMINGSUITS (smack)!! WOOHOO ANIME EXPO IN LA YEAH!

--

As the school bell rings, the sound of chairs, desks, and desperate students for heading homes stands from their desks and heads for the door in their uniforms and bags in their hands. In the front door, a crowd of students putting on their shoes and chatter of laughter and pointless chatter are being heard, students ready for their long earned rest. In the front gates of the school, a group of small students await for rest of their friends. Once the rest have gathered, their atmosphere was dead and silent, with emotionless signs upon their faces. All of them walked for ten minutes through the streets of Tokyo, with the lights of building, busy traffic of drivers eager to get home, the sound of heavy foot-steps of tired people, sound of people chattering about their day; and a huge crowd of students, adults and children alike. The seven mysterious students easily blend in within the crowd, not knowing their dark secret. Ten minutes later, they arrived at a train station with busy people passing by. A few passed trains, then their train finally arrived. They got on the train and they would try to sit on a open seat to make themselves comfortable. After a few stops, they finally got off. Their destination wasn't far off. They were in the wealthiest part of Tokyo; hardly any of their classmates live in this part of Tokyo. After a few 5 minutes of walking, they arrived at an old traditional Japanese house. They got in and took of their shoes leaving only their socks on. One of them opened a shoji door revealing a Japanese garden in the middle, with a small pond with koi and a tall beautiful sakura tree next to it. Suddenly, loud foot steps were being heard, the sound got closer and closer until a mysterious woman jumped on Ronin from around the hall and they fell onto the grass with Ronin on the ground.

"RONIN-CHAN! HOW WAS SCHOOL!?"

"Damn it Nari! How many times have I told you not to do that!?"

"Hmm, don't know…Wait a sec!" Suddenly Nari started feeling Ronin's breasts.

"Did you grow in 7 hours or something? Let's go partying for her celebration guys!" Nari was about 20 years old. She was a beautiful woman that any guy would ask for, a nice body, and a beautiful face with a nice light skin tone. She was about 5'll tall and she had nice long curly teal hair and teal eyes. She was wearing hip hugger jeans, a sleeveless gray bottom up shirt with a teal tie, a teal hem, black fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows, and black fashionable high heel boots.

"Get the fuck off me Nari!"

"Ok, ok, ok." Then Nari got off her and patted her pants.

"Is dinner ready yet Nari?"

"Jesus Arashi, it's the same with you when you come home from school, God." Nari said giving Arashi a cold stare, while it remains unaffected to Arashi.

"So did the four big men come back yet?" Masaru asked as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a dark grey tank top with his bulky chest.

"Nope, they're still at their big business office. You know how they are when it's the middle of the week. Tsuna-sama is working so hard for us, _tee-hee_." Nari giggled.

"In the mean time, we'll get ready for dinner." Toshihiro said.

"Tsk says you." Masaru said giving Toshihiro a stare.

"Then I'll start dinner!" Nari then walked off into the kitchen.

"Suzuki-san, I'll assist you." Naomi said following behind her.

After 30 minutes in the bath house, the teens went upstairs to their shared rooms depending on their gender, and they got into their silky pajamas.

"DINNER'S READY!" Nari called from the stairs.

"WOOHOO! LET'S EAT!" Masaru screamed and raced down stairs.

"Not till I beat you there to it!" Arashi screamed following Masaru from behind.

"You better not eat all the damn food again punks!" Ronin screamed running after them.

Ronin, Masaru, and Arashi were racing each other for the first best seat at the table. They ran down the stairs, trying to knock each other down and hoping they'd tumble down. Ronin and Arashi were shoving each other on the shoulders until Masaru tackled right through them with his big body, making all of them fall down the stairs and the rails breaking their fall. Masaru was the first one to get up but Arashi went for his ankle and made him trip with a grin on Arashi's face. Ronin quickly stood up and jumped over Arashi and stomped on Masaru's back and she began sprinting to the dining room. Arashi and Masaru quickly got up and began running to the dining room. Ronin was the first one to open the shoji door to the dining room, but both Masaru and Arashi jumped on Ronin to find someone else was already on the good seat.

"Sorry guys, but I'm the first one!" Karin said smiling with a victorious grin on her face, with her chopsticks in her hands and the rice cooker right next to her.

"She got here first guys." Nari laughed.

"What took you guys so long?" Toshiro asked

"Hurry up or else your meal will get cold." Naomi said with warm smile on her face.

Naomi and Toshihiro were already sitting on their seats, on the right side of the rice cooker with Karin right next to them. Karin was the closest one to the rice, then Toshihiro, then Naomi. Nari was sitting from the opposite side of Toshihiro.

"Shit Karin beated us here first!" Ronin stomped her feet.

"She always gives me the smallest portion of rice! Fuck!" Masaru said crying.

"That's what you get going up against someone in the 2nd Division."

Ronin, Masaru, and Arashi walked to their seats with their heads drooping and cursing. Suddenly the shoji door behind Karin opened to reveal four men. In the middle was a early 20 year old man with a black ponytail and grey eyes. He was wearing a nice clean black business suit with a black tie. On his right was 26 year old looking man with semi purple spiky hair with rectangular eyeglasses with a glare on glasses. He was wearing a white trench-cloak with black suit without a tie and he had a left hand lanky glove. The man on the left was at the age of 25. He had a dead atmosphere around him. He was a dark brunette with some white streaks with icy blue eyes with a piercing and pale skin. He was wearing a white suit without a dress shirt under it revealing his pale chest, a trench coat over his body, and he has ring piercing on his right ear and a dangling piercing on his left, along with a necklace. And the second one to the left was a tall man; he was about 6'11 and he was medium sized muscle build. He looked to be the same age as their leader. He had semi short black spiky hair with blood red tips with onyx eyes. He was wearing a black Chinese martial art shirt (Base of Ranma) with a golden dragon winding up on the right side and black silky pants.

"RAI-CHAN!" Karin screamed and Raven smiled back at her.

"Welcoming back Tsuna Miyamoto-san, Raven Kanzaki-san, Rokaku Saito-san, and Musashi Kenryuu-san." An eight year old child said sitting at his chair next to the rice cooker while reading a novel.

"Thank you Takayuki-kun." Tsuna replied with a warm smile and walked up to his table which was at the far edge of the table. Raven sat on the right.

Rokaku sat on Tsuna's left and Musashi sat right next to him.

"May I ask what's for dinner Suzuki-san?" Raven asked.

"Actually Naomi and I went for something new…"

"Ohh, something new Nari?" Musashi asked

"Yeah, you guys will love it…" Nari pulled out a huge cauldron that filled the whole table and opened the lid to reveal a brownish soup with a nice scent of aroma. Suddenly, a head of a bear slowly surfaced up from the soup.

"Fresh from Kyoto, Bear Soup! Naomi helped me picked out the bear."

"Wow Naomi this smells good!" Masaru said with a drooling mouth and bowl in hand.

"Teehee, thanks Masaru-kun."

"Well, eat up before it get's cold." Nari said.

**1 hour later…**

"Thanks you for the meal ladies, it was quite scrumptious if I do say so myself." Raven smiled.

"You flatter me Raven HAHAHA!" Nari laughed.

"yawn Well if you excuse me, I'm going to bed." Ronin stood up and stretched. She headed to the shoji door and opened it and then closed it as soon she left.

"I'm right behind you Ronin." Arashi slowly stood u and followed right behind her.

"Oh dear, Karin fell asleep at the table again." Naomi said

"I'll carry her upstairs-" Raven was about to stand up but Naomi stood up first.

"I'll do it for you Raven-san, just stay here and enjoy your tea."

"Thanks Naomi, be careful with her."

Naomi then woke up Karin a little and help supported her out of the room.

"Then I'll deal with the dishes." Nari picked up the pot that was used for the soup and she placed all the other dishes in it and left.

As soon Nari left, the room became silent and dead. Tsuna turned his attention to Raven and knobbed his head and Raven snapped his fingers and suddenly, the whole room began to fade away and turn into a private dark room with shoji doors surrounding the area and tatami flooring. Tsuna sat at the head of the meeting while everybody else made an aisle, three on each side in a seiza position, deceit for Shinta who was crouching down, still reading his novel.

"So what do you want Tsuna?" Masaru asked scratching his forehead.

"I'm pretty sure all of you felt it too, the wind tells it all."

"I thought you said that we're not going to get involved with this stuff again." Rokaku said.

"I did. Does the rest suspect?"

"No signs of it sir." Toshihiro said

"The nights are starting to become more quite now." Raven scratched his chin.

"Why are you so concerned about this Tsuna?" Musashi asked.

"What ever this omen is telling us, we're about to be dragged into something big that will affect our lives."

"So what do you wish us do?" Toshihiro asked.

"Nothing…"

"Why's that?" Toshihiro asked

"Because it's not our problem. I'm just making sure if you all are aware about this."

"What if it is?"

"We'll see where that road will take us."

"You're taking a difficult road Tsuna-taicho, you very well know what's going to happen, yet you ignore this threat. Why's that?"

"…It's none of our business, it's theirs not ours."

"Very well…"

**Meanwhile…**

Ronin sits on top of the roof-top with shining stars overhead. A cold wind runs across her face.

"Something is about to happen." A grin appeared on Ronin's face…


	8. Chapter 4: Dead Faces

**Ch4: Dead Faces**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of these characters, nor do I own Bleach.

**Special thanks to:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty

--

On the roof top of Soul Society, a lone shinigami stares off into the sky. He was a young man, in his late teens. He was about 6'5 tall and he had such a noble presence around him. He had jet black hair and icy blue eyes. He wasn't just a shinigami; he was a lieutenant with the armband of the 1st division on his left arm of his shihakusho. As he stared off into the clouds in the blue sky, a small fight broke loose on the courtyard.

"I'm really sorry about that! It was an accident, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The young shinigami screamed.

A young boy was being bullied by another shinigami bigger than him. The shinigami grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up high. The young shinigami accidently bumped into the bigger shinigami, even though it was an accident, it appears that the other shinigami was taking it really seriously, considering he was of the 11th division and the other shinigami was of the 4th division and much smaller than him. The young shinigami was only as tall as the other shinigami's chest.

"You bumped into me little man. You should know what happens when you upset a member of the 11th Division!" The shinigami shouted with his zanpakuto already drawn.

"I'm sorry! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" The shinigami said kicking, screaming, and squirming, begging for mercy.

Just before the other shinigami could respond, a presence disturbed the huge shinigami. He slowly turned his head around to find a lieutenant who was tall as the shinigami that was being bullied. The shinigami shook in fear as he stared into the eyes of the lieutenant, but for some reason the young shinigami didn't seem bothered. The lieutenant only kept his focus on the bigger shinigami.

"Vice-Captain Kazuki Rikugou!" The huge shinigami said shaking in fear.

"What's going on here?" Kazuki asked in a demanding tone, giving him a cold stare.

"N-nothing's wrong here sir?"

"Ohh, and why is that young shinigami look liked he's being threatened. You should know that here will always be bigger predators…"

The huge shinigami shook in fear as he stared at Kazuki, he slowly put the shinigami down and the small shinigami bowed at Kazuki and he ran off, leaving the other shinigami alone to face Kazuki.

"I suggest you leave my sight before I change my mind…"

Then the huge shinigami ran off, leaving a trail of sweat. Kazuki stared at the shinigami till he disappeared around a corner.

"How long have you been standing there Saburo?" Kazuki slowly turned his head behind him and looked at a dark corner.

A shinigami slowly stepped out of the shadows with a smile on his face. He had a white bandana covering top half of his head, only his mouth and nose exposed with a smile on his face. He was a captain with the insignia of the 9th Division on his back.

"Since you arrived." Saburo smiled.

"So what do you want?"

"Oh nothing, you need to lighten up for someone your age you know that, your too young to be acting that cold man. Ever since umm…what's her face? That Ronin girl left, you've been acting really different. C'mon man let bygones become bygones and move on man, you're the lieutenant of the 1st Division and you're even a member of one of the royal families of Soul Society. As soon that geezer leaves you'll take on the role, you should be happy and jolly lad."

"I should be happy and proud of my rank, yet I feel strange, I feel like something is about to happen."

"Oh, like what?"

"Something treacherous…" Kazuki said looking at Saburo with a stare.

"I assure you that nothing bad is going to happen like last time when Ronin left-" Saburo smiled, but Kazuki assaulted Saburo with his zanpakuto.

"You shut you mouth." Kazuki said, rising his reiatsu.

"Ooo, strong words coming from such a young lad. You know why the reason why she left." Saburo smiled.

"SHUT UP!"

Kazuki jumped at Saburo but someone held his hilt.

"Kazuki-kun, that's enough." Yuan said holding Kazuki's hand.

"Yuan."

"Don't have me report to your captain Kazuki-kun."

Kazuki took a deep breath and slowlt withdraw his zanpakuto.

"Ahh thanks for the save Yuan-han."

"You too Saburo-san."

"Ok." Saburo smiled.

"Sorry Yuan…"

"Don't worry Kazuki-kun, it's natural for you to feel like. We all lost a lot of friends and loved ones since those 50 years ago."

Kazuki looked like he was about to cry, but Yuan placed a hand on to comfort him.

"Well, I don't like this mushy stuff, so I'll just leave you two alone." Then Saburo backed into his former shadows and vanished.

Then Kazuki slowly lifted his head with a ded face and smacked Yuan's hand off his shoulder.

"I have no need for your self pity Yuan." The Kazuki turned around and left.

"Such an immature boy Kazuki-kun." Yuan smiled.

Then on top of a rooftop of one of the buildings, a woman was watching the scene with an emotionless look on her face. She looked to be in her mid 20's with rose red hair and bright green eyes. (You know what, here's a link b/c I really can't describe the hair style…aneliq./art/Red-Hair-Girl-81922781). She was a captain with the insignia of the 8th on her back. She looked down and stared at Kazuki with a nothing in her eyes.

"Love is nothing more than a mere illusion. A sharp sword ready to pierce the heart…"

**In the Human World...**

It was in the afternoon and a rip appeared in the sky above the city. The rip didn't bother the people below. Within the rip was nothing but a dark abyss, but something slowly appeared. Red glowing eyes with demonic grins appeared on the faces with the hunger for souls…


	9. Chapter 5: Mask and Sword in Hand

**Ch5: Mask and Sword in Hand**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of these characters, nor do I own Bleach.

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty

--

**A few days has passed since any of the residents at that house felt anything. The winds have returned to normal with only the warmth running against the flesh of skin on faces. The nights have returned back to its quite dark self. The young adults at that mysterious house continue their days without any disturbances, in return, they continue their so called "human" lives. But on this peaceful sunny day, they will reveal what they truly hide behind their Masks…**

Ronin lets out a sigh with her head resting on her hand, while she ignores her teacher's teaching.

"_These days are getting boring and boring each day…Maybe I should've stayed back at home with her. She must be really worried about me-"_ Suddenly, Ronin shakes her head, erasing what ever thought that just got into her mind and she clenched her off hand.

"_If she really cared about me, she would've come and find me!"_

**Meanwhile…**

Suddenly, a rip appeared in the sky in the middle of the city. The rip slowly grew to the size of a football field, yet the people below didn't seem bothered by it. Within was nothing but a dark abyss, but something slowly appeared. Red glowing eyes with demonic grins appeared on the faces with a hunger for souls.

"Whoa! Look at all those people!" Arruruerie shrieked.

"Don't be surprised woman, they're nothing more than our food stock." Nevar grinned.

"You don't think Arrieanne-san and Zan will be mad at us?" A woman shrugged. She looked to be 25 years old. She had dark skin with a feminine and curvy body. She was about to be 5'p and 122 lbs. She had long bright scarlet hair with bright narrow aqua eyes. Her uniform is based on Ulquiorra's outfit, but with the collars up. She only has one sleeve on her left arm, while her right is cleanly cut off. She has two elbow length black gloves and she also appears to be wearing knee length white boots. Her hollow hole appears on her right shoulder. Her remaining mask is right below her eyes with two curving lines under them, and the bottom of the mask is on her nose. The mask is very thin, 1.5 thin and her mask goes all the away around her head in a ring.

"Who cares about those bitches. We're just here to satisfy our hunger when the time comes for Soul Society." Selena grinned with her arms across her chest.

"Now, now Selena, woman shouldn't use such harsh words to other women, like Yuratrix here." Vampiro smiled, showing his little fangs in his mouth, wrapping his arm around Yuratrix's shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up Vampiro. Your charms may work on other female arrancars, but your shit doesn't work on me!"

"Hey bitch, you better watch that mouth of yours!" An arrancar said from behind Vampiro. He was about 5'10 tall, looking around the age of 18. He had silver hair with deep blue eyes. He wears a simple arrancar uniform like those of the exequias, and his appearance is based off on "Joaquin Phoenix", he show signs of his masculine by the outlines of his muscles on his uniform, and his appearance appears to be matched like his espada captain.

"Shut up Madrid! At least I don't take orders like a lapdog like you!"

"You little bitch-" Just as Madrid was about to draw his zanpakuto, his espada captain moved his arm him front of him, blocking his path.

"We're not here to play Madrid, we're here to eat."

"As soon, we're done, we'll pick off where we last dropped off."

"What ever."

"Resources tell us that there's some kind of high reiatsu around here some where." Vampiro said, with his arm around Yuratrix.

"C'mon Vampiro, do you really trust those guys?" Arruruerie shrugged her shoulders.

"Keh, I don't care as long I beat something. That bitch's plan is taking to long! I don't care if what we find either a human or a shinigami." Nevar grinned

"Remember Nevar, don't waste your strength on something useless, like you always do. We're still going to fight Soul Society, remember that!" Arruruerie smiled.

**Back At School…**

Just as Ronin stared out the window, a huge ripped appeared in the sky and her eyes widened, and then Masaru Kouga, Naomi Iga, Karin Yamamoto, and Toshihiro Motou then turned their attention from the teacher to the window. As they looked out the window, their eyes winded in shock.

Masaru who was sitting behind Toshihiro, leaned his head forward to Toshihiro's shoulder and whispered.

"Is that-"

"Yeah." Toshihiro didn't hesitate to answer.

"Should we go investigate?"

"I don't know Masaru…"

**Meanwhile**

In a Company name Yatsuba, in an office. Tsuna stares out the his big window that's behind his leather business chair with Musashi Kenryuu standing by his side, looking out the window too. They both were staring at something that covered the whole room in darkness. Tsuna simply looked up at it with an emotionless look. Suddenly, Raven Kanzaki bursted into the room with Rokaku Saito behind him.

"Tsuna there's-"

"I know."

"What should we do?"

Tsuna slowly turned his chair to Raven and looked at him with a dead face.

"Nothing."

"WHAT!"

"This isn't our problem."

"You'd still ignore this, this catastrophe?!"

"My answer remains the same." Tsuna then turned his chair back, facing the window.

Just as Tsuna ignores Raven, Raven clenches his fist.

"What of the others." Rokaku asked.

"Put them on stand by…"

**Back at School…**

As Toshihiro Matou, Masaru Kouga, Ronin Hanari, Naomi Iga, and Karin Yamamoto received a message from Rokaku's, the room and everything around them began to freeze and slowy down, and then Rokaku's voice could be heard in the room.

"_Your all aware about the garganta in the sky… We're all to simply ignore this threat. Orders from Tsuna Miyamoto himself."_

"_What the Fuck!" Ronin screamed_

"_That's his orders Ronin."_

"_We're just going to sit here and let the people die!"_

"…_If it's to hide our identity, to keep us safe."_

"_IT STILL WON'T MATTER! People are still going to get hurt."_

"_That's his orders! If you know what's better for you Ronin, you'd listen to Tsuna's orders!"_

Then after the end, time began to resume it's pace. Ronin looked out the window and she stood up with out hesitation. Then Ronin was about to run out of the room until she was interrupted by the teacher.

"Ronin, where are you going."

"I'm going to the restroom!" Then Ronin left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"_What the fuck!_" Masaru yelled.

"What now Toshihiro?" Masaru asked.

"_Stubborn girl!_" There was a small pause from Toshihiro, then a smile appeared on his face.

Toshihiro turned his head to Naomi Iga and Karin Yamoto and then Naomi face was in shock, while Karin was smiling. And then he look at Masaru.

"We're going to play."

Masaru slowly made a grin across his face. Naomi, Karin, Toshihiro, and Masaru stood up from their desks and ran after Ronin, giving the same excuse as Ronin to the teacher. They ran in the halls, heading towards the nearest exit.

"You know Tsuna-san isn't going to be happy when he hears about this." Naomi said

"Well, we just have to endure, besides, I'm tired of this boring human life."

**Meanwhile…**

Nevar Kanzaki shot a cero at a building, turning it to ruin. As smoke and debris flew everywhere, people screamed and ran away.

"HAHAHA RUN, RUN HAHAHA!"

As people ran down the street, away from Nevar, even though they can't see him, to him, they where just toys. Nevar smiled and raised his hand at them and shot another cero, creating a path of destruction and nothing in sight. Nevar threw up his head and began laughing.

"HAHAHA, such fun toys, HAHAHA!" and the blast echoed through out the city, shattering the windows on the buildings.

As Nevar laughed, a high reiatsu came behind Nevar. He slowly turned his head to find a human girl in a blue and white sera fuku (based on Lisa Yadomaru) in the middle of the street in behind him. Her eyes were lavender, so too was her long hair. The human was looking at Nevar weird, as if she could see him.

"So, a human can see me huh?"

Then a grin appeared across Nevar's face, and then he quickly raised his hand at the girl and shot a Bala. The shot created smoke and debris and Nevar began laughing.

"Who said I was human?" A voice came from behind Nevar.

He turned around to see the girl again with a sword in her hand.

"Ooo, interesting, though I doubt you're human if…that's a zanpakuto, though you don't have the smell of a shinigami." Nevar grinned.

"Indeed I'm certainly not human nor am I a shinigami, I'm something a lot worse." Ronin smiled.

"Worse huh!? Don't think highly of yourself bitch!"

Nevar then raised his hand at the girl and shot a cero, but the girl also raised her off hand to the arrancar, and shot a similar blast to counter it. The smoke covered the whole surrounding in thick dust and debris, as the smoke disappeared, to his surprise, Nevar's face was full of shock. The girl had a white cheetah mask on her face similar to a hollow's.

"What the hell are you!?"

The girl smiled and pointed her sword to the arrancar

"You only need her name. The name's Hanari Ronin!"


	10. Chapter 6: Mask and Sword pt1

**Ch6: Mask and Sword pt1**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of these characters, nor do I own Bleach.

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty

**A/N: **I'm terribly sorry about the last 1/2 chapters. I kind of mixed two chapters with my other stories, sorry for the inconvenience.

--

As soon Toshihiro Motou, Masaru Kouga, Naomi Iga, and Karin Yamamoto got out into the school yard, they gathered at the front gate.

"So now that we're playing hookey, what do you want to do Toshihiro?" Masaru asked with his arms crossed his chest.

"I sense 5 high reiatsu around the city. With or without the other's help, we're going to go scout the area."

"What I they attack us?" Naomi asked.

"Attack back."

"What about Arashi?" Karin asked.

"He'll be fine. Each of you will have certain rendezvous points. Find the source, and if they appear hostile, attack."

Then they suddenly disappeared.

**Meanwhile…**

Just coming out of a bar, Arashi comes out with the stink of alcohol, still in his high school uniform/gakuran.

"Ahh, nothing better than going to a bar on a school day, hehehe."

After loosing balance and catching himself on a street pole, a herd of people starts running pass them, running away from something. Arashi lifted his head to find a woman walking down the street.

"Gah, such disgusting little things." Then she opened her palm to a building and blasted it. The female arrancar then turned her attention to a guy leaning against a street pole with a crimson and maroon eyes. She sneered at him and pointed her palm at him, then a giant red energy ball began to form in it and she was about to fire it at him.

"Hey if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to hurt me." A voice coming from behind her, with the smell of alcohol.

She waved her sword behind her only to hit air. Then Arashi appeared behind her again, but she had a palm facing to his face.

"Uh oh."

"Now die." She smiled and fired her cero

Arashi swiftly stepped out of the way and appeared in front of the female hollow with a smile on his face.

"You missed-" He teased, but a scream interrupted him.

A mother and her daughter in her arms were about to get hit by the attack. They closed their eyes, ready to get hit by the blast but instead it was delayed. Arashi blocked its course with his bare chest.

"I suggest you ladies get out of here." He smiled at them, not revealing his face to them. The mother carried her child and ran off.

"Say, what's your name kid?" The female arrancar asked with her arms cross against her chest.

Arashi slowly reached his hand behind his back and slowly pulled out an unsheathed katana out of the back of his gakuran/shirt. He raised his head to reveal his crimson and maroon eyes, shining more than ever, but with a really pissed off look face.

"The name's Arashi Sazuuke. And you pissed me off." As Arashi said this, high reiatsu started bursdting out of him.

"The name's Selena handsome." Selena smiled.

**Meanwhile…**

Somewhere in the abandon docks to the east of the city, Masaru and Naomi are seen walking alone with rusty buildings, dirty old pipes all around, and abandon old ships, making a scene from horror movies.

"Are we in the right place?"

"I don't know." A short pause came from Masaru after he said that statement. He then scratches his head. "Hey Naomi, do you feel like your in those horror movies and we're one of those couples that's about to die-"

All of a sudden, Naomi tackles Masaru to a wall of an abandon warehouse and then the spot they were just on, exploded. Naomi was on top of Masaru, while Masaru was pinned to the wall by Naomi's wrap, in a…very interesting position.

"Umm…Naomi, please get off of me."

"I-I'm sorry."

Naomi quickly releases Masaru and distances herself. While on a rooftop of a warehouse, in the direction where that explosion took place, two arrancars with the resemblance of vampires, watches over the two.

"Hey Vampiro, have you ever seen a couple nice such as this?" A late teen arrancar grinned.

"Ahh, such young people they are Madrid." The other arrancar smiled. He looked to be in his 30's, but he had a noble presence surrounding him.

"Arrancars?" Masaru grinned.

"Wow, how did a human know that? I thought humans were ignorant creatures." Vampiro smiled.

Masaru smiles as he reached his hand into the back of his shirt and drew an unsheathed zanpakuto from the back of his gakuran/shirt.

"I'm not a human, so don't you dare compare me to them." Masaru grinned.

The other arrancars began to draw their zanpakutos from their waist, while Naomi didn't react; she just stood on the side lines.

"What? Isn't your girl going to draw her weapon too?" Vampiro said, glaring under Naomi's skirt of her sera fuku.

As Naomi heard those words, she blushed and hid her skirt under her hands. Naomi quickly stepped behind Masaru and frowned at Vampiro while her simply smiled at her with his charming good looks. Masaru kept his eye on Naomi, yet he didn't feel bothered by Vampiro's "insult".

"Who? Naomi? She's alright. You're going to be quite busy fighting me anyways." Masaru grinned as he rested his zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"Your shinigami aren't you." Vampiro turned his attention away from the girl and turned his attention to Masaru and scratches his chin.

"You can say that." Masaru smiled.

"Masaru-kun, are you going to be alright?"

"Don't worry about me Naomi, just stay behind and be safe." Masaru turns his head to Naomi and smiled.

As Masaru was focused talking to Naomi, two cero attacks came flying right at Masaru from the behind. Masaru raises the side of his blade to them and reflected the attacks back to their masters while he had his eyes focused on Naomi.

"That's low you know that." Masaru showing a grinning smile to the two arrancars while turning around with his zanpakuto showing signs of exhaust from the block of the attack.

"This going to be an interesting battle right Vampiro?"

"Indeed it will be Madrid."

**Meanwhile…**

As Toshihiro scouts his sector, he could feel a faint reiatsu moving. It wasn't too far away from his position. He leaps off building to building, following the faint energy. It soon stops, and Toshihiro quickly picked up his pace. As Toshihiro got closer to the source, it led him to the park of the city. Once there, he found a strange woman, wearing strange clothing and she was sitting on the swings all alone, by herself. Toshihiro felt sure that she was the source of the reiatsu. Toshihiro slowly approached the woman and she looked at Toshihiro and smiled at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Umm pardon me, but what is a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this? Something strange is happening around here, you shouldn't be here otherwise you'll get hurt." Toshihiro smiled at her, and the woman smiled back at her.

"Thanks for your concern young man, what's your name?"

"Toshihiro Motou."

"My names Yuratrix Zalos, but Toshihiro, you should be the one that's careful." Yuratrix smiled

"Why's that miss?"

As Toshihiro asked the mysterious lady, she smiled at him. In one blink, Yuratrix vanished and Toshihiro spaced out for a bit. Yuratrix appeared behind Toshihiro with a drawn sword, pressing against Toshihiro's neck.

"Because my dear you're the one in trouble."

Toshihiro began shaking but instead his face turned into a smile and vanished, having Yuratrix space out for a bit. Toshihiro appeared on top of the edge of the swing with a sword drawn.

"I'd never fight a woman, however Yuratrix, I'll take this as an exception." Toshihiro smiled.

"Don't you underestimate me Toshihiro." Yuratrix smiled.

**Meanwhile…**

Karin Yamamoto wonders through a deserted highway bridge lost, her sword was even drawn. A cold wind blew under her short skirt of her sera fuku and she felt a strange chill running down her spine.

"Where's everybody? Everything is so empty, where's Rai-chan (Raven)?"

Karin shivered and dropped her zanpakuto onto the ground. She then went on her knees and wrapped her arms around her body. Another cold wind blew against her face, but a strange familiar scent caught her senses. She lifted her head and tried to remember that scent.

"_Th-that smell!? I smelled this before! This smells just like him! But…How is that possible!!"_

A tall figure on the edge of a building, wearing a heavy white robe covered his whole body, even his face. Even it wasn't showing, he kept his eyes upon Karin. Spmehow, his eyes were putting pressure on Karin's mind, putting her in a isolated state.

"_It's been so long Yamamoto Karin. I'm sorry for brining this upon you my dear. Hehehe, I can already imagine what you'd say, however, stay down a little bit more…Until they come."_


	11. Chapter 7: Mask and Sword pt2

**Ch7: Mask and Sword pt2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of these characters, nor do I own Bleach.

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty

--

**Years of hiding, hiding from their destiny's to fight for law in a world untouchable by humans, only by death. They ran for their own selfish desires, or to run from the life of an unbearable responsibility. They broke an unbreakable taboo, only to be cleared by death. They chose exile to hide from their sentence; they ran and hide in the world of the living. They all hide in the eyes of human as humans, but deep down inside, they hold a terrible secret…They take up their old swords and their new fond powers, only taken to escape from their old lives…These young souls now take up their swords and mask for a new purpose…TO FIGHT…**

--

In the heart of Tokyo, battles between two factions are taking place. As each minute passes, the city is turning into ruins and innocent people are getting caught in the cross fire.

Somewhere in the city of Tokyo, Ronin Hanari and Nevar Kanzaki have their blades locked onto each other. Sparks and metal flies everywhere as each second passes as their blades are in contact. Ronin's body has wounds and bruises all over herself, while Nevar barely has any…

"I'm surprised that you could still stand woman." Nevar grinned

"Don't make me laugh!" Ronin suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Nevar, and suddenly, blood dripped down his cheek. Ronin smiles and licks a little drop of blood that was on her upper lip. For some reason, Nevar stood there frozen.

"Lost your nerve hollow?" Ronin smiles.

"I'm not a fuckin hollow…" Suddenly, heavy reiatsu came from Nevar and he bagan smiling. He slowly turned around and Ronin slowly went down to her knees as she looked into his eyes. "I'M AN FUCKIN ARRANCAR!"

Ronin slowly tried to regain her footing, and she could feel her vision going blurry. _"Shit, even with my mask, I can't lay that many scratches on him…"_

"What's a matter girl? Giving up?"

"Drop dead bullshit!"

Ronin slowly got into her stance and charged at Nevar. Nevar did the same, and the contacts from their sword made a force wave that shattered the glass of the buildings…

**Meanwhile…**

As Arashi swung his blade at Selena, even if she parried his attacks, she would loose little of her footing. Arashi pulled his zanpakuto back, getting ready to use a thrust attack on Selena, Selena smiles and uses her sonido and appears behind Arashi. Selena aimed for his head, but Arashi moved his head to the left and swings his sword behind him. Selena parried the attack and jumped back.

"Your fighting is impressive deary, but if you were at least 3 years older, we would've been something." Selena teased.

Nothing came from Arashi, only a silent sneer. He suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Selena, but with a missing off arm. Selena's face began screaming in pain and she kneeled down with her other arm holding her shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

"YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE! YOU BITCHT, YOU FUCKIN BITCH! YOU TOOK MY ARM, HE TOOK MY ARM!!"

Arashi slowly turned around with a dead face. He slowly approached Selena with his sword over his head.

"Get ready to die. You're a woman I'm not interested."

As Selena looked into Arashi's eyes, there was nothing but void and death in them.

"I-I can't die! I'm too beautiful to die!-"

As Arashi swung down his sword, there was a dead silent, and a crow flew over head…

**Meanwhile…**

In the docks, the sound of laughter and the clashes of sword could be heard. Masaru swings his sword down on Vampiro, but got nothing but air because Vampiro used Sonido behind Masaru. Vampiro swings his zanpakuto down on Masaru. Masaru brought his sword behind him blocking the attack, the force from Vampiro made Masaru go down to his knees. Madrid appeared in front of Masaru and thrusted his zanpakuto to Masaru, aiming for Masaru's chest.

"Masaru-kun!" Naomi took a step forward, but was stopped by an intense reiatsu coming from the two arrancars and Masaru.

"Naomi, please, ME!? I'm the strongest guy there is!" Masaru held Madrid's sword by his off hand. Masaru's reiatsu made the two arrancars shiver and they were thrown back by Masaru's sudden burst of reiatsu. Masaru wiped his hand on his shirt and placed his sword on his shoulder.

"_Damn, I didn't expect to get a cut from this?"_ Masaru said looking at his cut.

Madrid used his sonido and appeared behind Masaru. He opened his palm to Masaru. At the same time, Vampiro opened his mouth and they both shot some kind of red energy ball. For some reason, one was a lot slower than the other one. Masaru quickly turned to Madrid's direction and sliced his attack in half, it was strangely faster than the other one. Masaru let's out a gasp and quickly turned to Vampiro's direction, but too late. Masaru was hit by Vampiro's cero on the chest. The blast was so strong that it sent Masaru flying through two ware houses, making each one crumble to the ground.

"M-Masaru-kun!" Naomi screamed

"Too easy." Madrid yawned. He turned his attention to Naomi who was crying. "Hey Vampiro, what should we do about this one here?"

"Easy…" Vampiro smiled and licked his lips and then showed his vampire like fangs.

"Hehehe, I like my girls white meet." Madrid saying with his drooling mouth.

As Naomi herd those words, she slowly took a few steps back, crying. She then tripped over a piece of metal and fell on her bottom.

"Don't worry missy, we'll be gentle with you." Madrid said with his drooling mouth.

As the two arrancars got closer to her, Naomi screamed. It echoed through out the area. Not too far off, about half a mile away, a pile of metal and cement appears to be moving. Masaru slowly stood up and rubbed his chest.

"That was one hell of a ride. I never got hit that hard before…"

Suddenly Masaru heard Naomi's scream.

"_Naomi!"_

Before Masaru could move, a little girl blocked her path. She looked to be 8 years old. She was wearing a white dress with black trims and long baggy sleeves, but her dress reveals her stomach with a strange hole. She was also wearing a white tiara with an upside down skull.

"Who are you?"

The girl moved her finger so that Masaru could move his head to her so he could listen. Masaru mistook her for a silent. He lowered his head so their eyes could meet.

"My name is Arruruerie." She said with an emotionless expression, it didn't appear to bother Masaru because he has t deal with Tsuna, yet she looks a lot creepier.

"Well that's an odd name." Masaru smiled and pats the girl on the head, but for some reason, Masaru could feel high reiatsu rising from this girl.

"That's because I'm an arrancar." She smiled.

"WHAT!"

Arruruerie pointed her index finger on Masaru and she shot a cero which sent Masaru flying back. Meanwhile, Naomi was being stripped by the two arrancars. They were stripping clothing by clothing while she squirmed, until her panty and her bra were left.

"Such a cute body." Vampiro drooled.

"Your pink hair makes you look even more tasty."

"NO STOP!"

Just as the two arrancars were about to have their way with Naomi, Masaru came flying and knocked the two arrancars crashing into a warehouse and having the roof crumble on top of them. Masaru slowly stood up with his uniform already torn up with deeps cuts and bruises on his body from the metal and cement form the buildings. Masaru looked at Naomi's half naked body with his eyes widened.

"Ummm…Naomi why are you-" Suddenly, Masaru grabbed Naomi by wrapping his arms around her body and he fell over her, having his humongous body cover Naomi's body.

"Ma-Masaru-kun get off me!"

No response came from Masaru. For some reason as Naomi's body was touching Masaru, she could feel his body kind of vibrate and his body was starting to feel hotter, like touching a hot piece of metal.

"Ma-Masaru-kun?"

"You alright Naomi?" Masaru smiled, but for some reason, blood dripped from his mouth.

"Masaru-kun?"

Masaru picked up Naomi and swung her over his shoulder and began running. Naomi gazed at his back to find the back of his shirt burnt off, exposing burnt skin.

"Ma-Masaru-kun your back! Your hurt!"

"Don't worry about me…" Then for some reason, Masaru threw Naomi into a warehouse. Masaru turned around and a blast of red energy blasted his chest, blowing off the rest of his shirt and collapsed to the ground. Naomi ran out of the warehouse to find Masaru on the ground.

"MASARU-KUN!"

Suddenly, the same arrancars from earlier appeared in front of the two.

"So little girl…where we?" Vampiro said with his mouth open with drool.

**Meanwhile…**

Somewhere in the city of Tokyo, building after building would explode, debris and dust would fall into the deserted streets down below. Two figures could be seen jumping from roof-top to roof-top. Toshihiro picks up the pace and lunges after Yuratrix as she runs. Yuratrix swiftly turns around and went for a thrust at Toshihiro. Toshihiro lifts up his feet and lands on the back of the sword. Toshihiro points his palm at Yuratrix.

"_Sokatsui"_ A shot of blue spiritual energy in the form of lighting. Yuratrix lets out a gasp and uses her sonido and appears on a near-by rooftop.

"Your an interesting human." Yuratrix smiled.

"That's because I'm not human." Toshihiro smiled.

Yuratrix smiles and disappears, Toshihiro replies the same way and they appear on another rooftop, Yuratrix has her palm full of some kind of red spiritual energy in the form of a sphere, touching Toshihiro's chest while Toshihiro has his index finger on Yuratrix's forehead. Before they could continue, a heavy spiritual energy halted their movement before they could continue. The reiatsu got heavy and they fell to their knees, breaking their stances. On the edge of the rooftop that they were on, another female arrancar appeared. She slowly approached the two with her arms across her chest, with a hole above her breast. The wind blew against her long sleeves, and she had her eyes fixed on the two. As she got closer, the reiatsu got bigger and bigger. As the arrancar got closer and closer to them, their eyes got bigger full of fear, and preassure kept on building up on their bodies.

"_Great, another arrancar."_

"Za-zan Flovergard!"

"Yuratrix Zalos, what in the world are you doing here?"


	12. Chapter 8: Mask and Sword pt3

**Ch8: Mask and Sword pt3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of these characters, nor do I own Bleach.

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty

--

"Za-zan Flovergaard!"

"Tell me Yuratrix Zalos, what are you doing here in the world of the living?" Zan asked with a warm smile, yet there was ferocious atmosphere around her. She approached Yuratrix slowly and Yuratrix slowly fell to the floor.

"P-please, Zan…"

"Am I going to have to use _Kana Negacion_?" As Yuratrix heard that name, Yuratrix fell into a feeble position, covering her head.

"PLEASE ZAN FOLVERGARD, PLEASE NO!"

"I'm not going to ask again Yuratrix, please tell me what you're doing here in the human world?" Again, she asked with a warm smile, but suddenly, Toshihiro stood between her path with his sword on his shoulder and his other hand in his pocket of his uniform. As Toshihiro stood in front of Zan's path, Yuratrix couldn't feel Zan Flovergaard's pressure.

"I'm sorry, but do you mind leaving me and Yuratrix alone, we're quite busy."

"_Hmm, I could feel strong reiatsu coming from this guy."_

"What's your name?"

"Toshihiro Motou."

"Thank you Toshihiro, Motou, however she's my subordinate and she should listen to her leaders orders, no?." She teased.

"True, but it's her choice to listen to you." Toshihiro smiled, with a grin.

"_To-Toshihiro?"_

Zan Flovergaard smiles and lets out a sigh. She pointes a finger at Yuratrix's position and some kind of shadow landed on Yuratrix and she let's out a scream, drooping into the dark abyss. Toshihiro turns his head around to witness his enemy disappear into the shadows.

"PLEASE, DON'T LET HER TAKE ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE! PLEASE SAVE ME!" Then Yuratrix voice echoed within the shadows.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

"We espada have something called _Kana Negacion_, which puts our subordinates in line. They would be trapped in a dimension for eternity, with so littlie ways of getting out." Zan smiled at Toshihiro, in a teasing way.

Toshihiro charged at Zan, but she did a back flip into the air to get a distance between herself and Toshihiro.

"I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other again some time, but for, it's time to say good-bye." Zan said with her jolly smile of hers, and then she used her sonido and vanished.

"_So that's what an espada feels like….But that woman, her voice of hers, I heard a voice that I know very well…She's just like me."_ Toshihiro smiled.

"Well, if I know him, I better find Ronin before Tsuna does, otherwise he's going to be pretty pissed at Ronin…" Then Toshihiro disappears.

As Arashi raised his sword against Selena, kneeling on her knees, begging for mercy. With a grin on his face, he brought his sword down on her, but a sword blocked his attack. Arashi turned his gaze towards the owner to find another girl, who looked in her mid teens with a clever atmosphere around her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ancilla." She said looking down towards Arashi, with a demeaning look.

"Ancilla! Thank goodness you saved me!" Selena said with a humble voice, hugging Ancilla's leg.

Ancilla looked down upon Selena and placed her off hand on her head, and suddenly shadows devoured Selena's body, slowly disappearing by the shadows.

"YOU FUCKIN BITCH! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME, I'm AN ESPADA! WHEN I GET OUT, I'M GOING TO FUCKIN KILL YOU!" Then Selena quickly fell into darkness.

"Such a nuisance." Then she turned her gaze at Arashi, who had his sword put away.

"Aren't you going to fight me?"

"I have no reason fighting with you." Arashi said with a yawn.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm thirsty and hopefully there's still a bar in this barren wasteland." Arashi said turning around, rotating his sword arm which made little cracking noises, and walked away to the nearest bar.

"Heh…" Then Ancilla used her sonido and disappeared.

Somewhere near the docks, Masaru who was badly wounded, protecting his friend Naomi is in the comfort of her arms. His back bleeding from cero and bala attacks of Vampiro and Madrid.

"What are you going to do with us?"

"Oh my dear, it's not what we're going to do with you two, more like what we're going to do to you little missy." Vampiro smiled.

"That's right, but first, we have to do something about that guy in your arms. He's drenching your pretty little body with blood."

"I-If you take another step towards Naomi, I'll-" Suddenly, a hole appeared on his chest by Vampiro, who just fired a cero at his chest. His chest burning and blood dripped to the ground. Masaru's head then limped on Naomi's arms.

"MASARU-SAN!" Naomi screamed, hugging Masaru in her arms. She cried grieving for her friend.

"Poor lad." Vampiro grinned.

Vampiro and Madrid slowly approached Naomi, getting ready to finish what they started until a man in his mid-20's stood between their path.

"Such disgusting creatures you are. You don't deserve to live."

"Who the hell are you?" Madrid grinned.

"Rokaku Saito-san!" Naomi yelled with joy, to find another friend.

Rokaku turned his head to find Masaru all beaten up with burnt skin and bruises. It was the first for him to see a brute like Masaru loose to a couple of perverted men.

"What happened to Masaru?"

Naomi lowered her head and started crying.

"Masaru-san, Masaru-san got injured because of me. It was all my fault!"

Rokaku knobbed his head and slowly turned his head forward to find the two arrancars gone. Two spheres of red spiritual energy fired from the north, on top of a roof top in front of Rokaku and the others. Rokaku drew a dao from its sheath that Rokaku was carrying in his hand and sliced the attacks in half in one swing, horizontally.

"Let's leave." Rokaku quickly assisted Naomi by helping them stand up and having Masaru swing his arm around Rokaku's shoulder and then they vanished.

Vampiro and Madrid were about to make haste, but a high reiatsu disturbed them from behind. They turned around to find a tall young arrancar with red crosses on his iris. He was carrying a little quite girl arrancar on his shoulder.

"What are you two doing?" The arrancar asked with a booming voice.

"Well if it isn't Engetsu Nettou and little Arruruerie Misaki. What do I owe the pleasure of having your presence."

"You two are to come with us." Arruruerie said with a dead look on her young face.

"Well me and Vampiro are busy, so why don't you two-"

As Arruruerie and Engetsu looked down on Madrid, he quickly fell to his knees, shaking with fear as he looked into their eyes.

"_Such a fool."_ Vampiro smiled.

"I said-" "I said-" Arruruerie mimics Engetsu. "YOU ARE TO COME WITH US…NOW." Their presence crushed Madrid while it didn't even daze Vampiro.

"_P-please Vampiro, make them stop, tell them to stop…"_ Madrid pleaded to his superior. Vampiro lets out a sigh and withdraws his zanpakuto and smiles with one of his noble charms.

"Well, if we should, then I guess we could take our leave then." After Vampiro said that, Arruruerie and Engetsu took their eyes off of Madrid, and Mardid slowly regained strength to stand up. Then the company left with sonido.

Ronin got pushed back by a force wave from Nevar's attack, her feet screeching on the road, trying to hold herself, but she slammed into the side of a car, leaving a dent from the impact and glass flying out of the windows. As each second passes, her mask slowly cracks away. She spat out blood and wiped her mouth on her mask.

"Your loosing your powers, I can feel it." Nevar said with a depressed face. Nevar's body only had few scratches. Ronin body was badly wounded with bruises and cuts, and her cheetah mask full of cracks and covered in dirt.

"Shut it! So what the hell are you doing here in our city?" Ronin asked, slowly getting up.

"We're just to have fun." Nevar grinned.

Ronin vanished and appered behind Nevar, getting ready to do a vertical attack. Nevar lets out a sigh and uses the back of his hand to parry against it and Ronin did a back flip to get distance between herself and her enemy.

"C'mon girl, I'm surprised your not a shinigami, otherwise I would've took you seriously and-" Nevar said with a depressing face.

For some reason, Ronin's presence slowly began to grow big and intense, and for some reason, reiatsu bursted out of her body and gravel and little pices of glass and bricks slowly began to levitate around her. Ronin looked into Nevar's eyes, full of hate and anger. As she stared at Nevar, her mask began to shine and her mask recovered from the cracks and dirt began to disappear.

"_What the hell? She never felt reiatsu like this..until now."_ Nevar was about to use sonido, but as soon he blinked, Ronin appeared in front of him.

"What?"

"You pissed be off!" Ronin grinned and sliced Nevar on the chest. Nevar quickly retreated back and placed his hand on his chest and looked at his wound.

"Nice girl, VERY NICE!"

Nevar charged and Ronin and she charged at him the same. Nevar brought his zanpakuto over head, and Ronin brought her sword to her side and the brought their weapons to each other. The force-wave from the impact blew away gravel, glass, debris, and shattered windows from buildings and cars.

"Why so serious all of a sudden? What we do doesn't concern you."

"Don't ask questions, let me savor this moment as it last. You have no idea how long it's been since I fought like this." Ronin grinned.

Their weapons shook violently with sparks flying in the air. They both pushed away from each other and charged at each other again. Nevar went for a thrust attack, and Ronin swiftly twirled around it and brought her katana over head. Ronin brought her katana down and Nevar jumped out of the way. Ronin suddenly disappeared at appeared behind Nevar, and thrusted her katana into Nevar's chest, but Nevar used sonido above Ronin and brought his zanpakuto over head and lunged at Ronin. Their swords locked onto each other and the gravity brought them down, sendng them crashing into the earth, making a crater. Ronin smiled and disappeared, having Nevar loose his balance. Out of nowhere cuts quickly began to appear all over Nevar's body.

"Damn you girl! Your annoying like all those damn shinigami. ALL OF THEM!"

After a cut on his shoulder, Nevar grabbed a hand with his off hand, catching Ronin. Ronin kicked nevar on the chin and brought her feet to Nevar's chest and thrusted her legs, giving distance between Nevar and herself. Nevar huffed and puffed a lot and fell to his knees and a smile appeared on Nevar's face.

"It's too bad you're not a shinigami, otherwise I would've taken you seriously."

"What are you talking about, I have more power than you, you're a lot more wounded than me, and you're on your knees." Ronin brought her katana to Nevar's throat. But then, Ronin's vision began to go blurry and her mask shattered, her golden eyes turning back to lavender.

"It appears destiny favors me girl HAHAHA!" Nevar laughed, Nevar quickly did a back-flip from the ground and does a series of punches on Ronin's stomach and face. He finished her off by doing an uppercut on her chin and sends her flying to the other side of the street.

Ronin slowly stood up, using her katana to balance herself to find Nevar slowly advancing towards her, cracking his knuckles. Nevar raised his zanpakuto over his head, but a group of high reiatsu appeared on the building. There we're four shadowy figures, looking down at Nevar. A little boy crouching down to the left, a woman next to him on his right, a man in a black suit, and a big guy behind the guy in the suit and the woman with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Such a mess." A young boy said, playing hid DS.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO RONIN-CHAN!?" A woman said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Keh, what are we going to do with you Ronin?" The bug man smiled at her.

"Who the hell are you!? More humans!?"

"We're not humans. I suggest you leave now or suffer the consequences." The man in the suit looked at the arrancar with his grey eyes.

"Damn you Tsuna! Why can't you just mind your own damn business?!" Ronin screamed while lying down on the ground.

"You're not doing too bad yourself girl." Tsuna said with his arms crossed and a dead look on his face.

"Shut the fuck up!" Nevar then stomped on Ronin's stomach, and lifted her by the head.

"This is only between me and her, so get the fuck out!"

"RONIN!" Nari was about to jump down, but Tsuna placed his arm in front of her.

"Arrancar, you're out numbered and you're certainly out matched."

Nevar grinned and threw Ronin on the roof of a car. Nevar was about to jump at Tsuna and the others; but a cero shot him from behind.

"What?" Nevar slowly turned his head around to find who disturbed him.

He slowly turned his head to two other arrancars. One was an arrancar in his early 20's wearing a long coat with a hood covering hiding his face, and another young arrancar. He looked to be 16 y/o. He was about 5'5 tall with short black spiky hair. He whore a white eye-patch on his left eye, showing signs of hollow mask remains, while his right eye was grey and showing signs of cero steam, showing that he was the one who shot Nevar. He wears the uniform of exequias, but the shirt has a hole that reveals his chest, revealing his hollow hole in the middle of his chest.

"Nevar Kanzaki…" The hooded raised his right hand and pointed his bony finger at Nevar.

"Go back to Hueco Mundo." The hooded arrancar grinned, revealing his canine tooth.

"Do you think I'm going back Draco?"

"Quite the contrary Nevar-san…" Draco opened his hand into a close palm and shadows began to eat up Nevar's body.

"It's not your choice to make." Draco lowers his arm and crosses his arms across his chest with his hood over his eyes.

"DAMN YOU DRACO! YOU FUCKIN LAP DOG!" Nevar screamed, squirming trying to free himself until the shadows ate his head and his voice echoed through the shadows.

"Come along Cuento." Draco turned around, with his cape swirling in the air.

"What ever." Cuento yawned and followed after his espada.

Nari vanished and appeared next to Ronin with Ronin's head laying on her arm.

"You alright Ronin?"

"Do you think I'm that fuckin weak?" Nari hugged Ronin without hesitation and began crying. Ronin slowly moved her off hand on Nari's back and held he back.

Tsuna and the others kept their distance between themselves and Ronin.

"Go tend to Ronin's wounds."

"Ok…" Musashi rushed over to Ronin's side and began to heal her wounds.

Draco pointed his bony finger in front of him and a rip opened, using his _garganta._ Cuento entered the portal first, disappearing into the abyss. Draco was about to enter, but he was stopped by a voice. Draco only froze his movement, not revealing his face, only the back of his head with the hood still on.

"Why did you stop him?" Tsuna asked with his arms crossed against his chest, showing no signs of hostility in his voice.

"He was nothing more a child who doesn't know discipline." Then Draco walked into the abyss and the portal closed behind him.

"Hang in there Ronin, hang in there. Your doing fine, just breath in and out, slowly." Nari said squeezing her hand.

"SHIT Nari, let go I'm doing fine!" Ronin screamed and sat up, breaking Musashi's spell. As Ronin stood up, she felt a shot in her chest then laid back down on the side-walk.

"Jesus Ronin, keep down or else you'll open your wound again." Musashi said with no generosity in his voice.

Tsuna and Shinta walked up to Ronin with Tsuna looking down upon Ronin and his arms across his chest. Ronin tried to look away from Tsuna, but she couldn't stop looking at Tsuna in the eyes.

"So what now, are we moving again? Like we did last time, and the time before?"

"You've caused damages not only for us, but also the people in this city, you shouldn't ask such ignorant questions Ronin."

"Well what about you? You would just sit back and let those arrancars attack our home! What I was doing was protecting our home!"

"The shinigami's would've dealt with them-"

"It's always the same with you!" Ronin said standing up, ignoring the open wound in her chest.

"'It's none of our business. It's the shinigami's job not ours!' You're fuckin stubborn Tsuna!"

"_Ronin…"_ Nari whispered in her mind. Nari would vouch for Ronin, but it's not her place to speak.

Tsuna only replied to Ronin with his arms still crossed against his chest and ignoring Ronin's statement.

"You need to calm yourself Ronin, or else you'll open your wound again." Shinta said, playing his DS.

"Whatever." Ronin sat down, showing back to Musashi and he began working on the rest of her wounds.

"Is the barrier still up?" Tsuna turned his head to Shinta

"It is Tsuna-san." Shinta said still playing his game.

"Within 24 hours, shut it down."

"Yes sir."

Then Masaru with his arms around Rokaku and Toshihiro, Naomi with a blanket over her body arrived, along with Arashi who's still woozy from his last drink of sake. Rokaku and Toshihiro laid his body behind Musashi who was almost done healing Ronin's wounds. Ronin slowly turned her head to look at Masaru who was full of cuts, burns and bruises. Ronin closed her eyes from the gruesome scene and tried to concentrate on something else, trying to ignore Masaru. Nari and Naomi walked up to Masaru's body and began healing Masaru's wounds with some kind of magic, and Rokaku came and assisted them. Toshihiro walked up to Tsuna, with his hands inside his pockets. Toshihiro blushed as he stared at Ronin. Toshihiro shook his head, and turned his focus to Tsuna.

"So what do we do now Tsuna?"

"We'll continue with our normal lives here in this city. But first when we get home, put the wounded in the medical room, and erase everyone's minds of this incident."

"Surely they'll notice by now-"

"Don't worry, Raven placed a barrier over this sector, besides even if they do know, when morning comes, they'll only presume it was a glitch in their system."

"Hey speaking of they devil, where's Raven?" Arashi asked, holdinh himself against a pole.

"He's still looking for Karin Yamamoto." Shinta moved himself on top of a car in a crouching position next to Arashi.

As Karin sat in a feeble position, for some reason, the once jolly Karin felt different, she was confused…

"_What is this feeling? I-I feel so confused."_Karin dug her head inside her knees, trying to hide this feeling.

On the roof top, the heavily hidden arrancar stood on top of a building, looking down on Karin. He raised his hand, trying to reach to the girl, but pulled it back.

"You know, you're in big trouble." A voice came behind the hooded arrancar.

"Ah Liam, how are you doing?" The hooded arrancar waved at his friend.

"You have to go back to Hueco Mundo now."

"Already? Oh well-" The hooded arrancar wined, but was disturbed by Liam's voice.

"You have to let that girl go." The hooded arrancar's face looked like he got punched in the guts.

"How did you know that?"

"You're so obvious…" Liam poked a hole in the air, activating a _garganta._ Liam walked half way in, waiting for the hooded arrancar to follow.

"You're to go back now. It's not a request…"

The hooded arrancar yawned and was about to enter the _garganta_ but someone caught the hooded arrancar's eyes. Raven Kanzaki appeared next to Karin with his hand on Karin's shoulder. Karin turned her head to Raven and jumped into his arms.

"What's wrong Karin?-" Raven looked on top of a building and saw a heavy hooded figure in white. Raven tried to make out who it was but he walked away. Raven was about to go after him, but instead he stayed and comfort Karin.

"I feel so confuse Raven, why is he still alive!? I feel so confused!"

Raven lets out a sigh and hugged Karin.

"Karin, there are things that not even I know of…"

Raven then stood up and helped Karin stand up. Karin stood up without a jolly face, she still had the face of a confused child.

"We should go back, Tsuna and the others are probably worried about us." Raven smiled. Karin grabbed Raven's hand and they vanished…


	13. Chapter 9: The Storm is Nearing

**Ch9: The Storm is Nearing…**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of these characters, nor do I own Bleach.

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty

**A/N:** Boy, last chapter was a mouthful, but sadly, this chapter is going to be quite short. I noticed I kind of made a few spelling errors on the last chapter, I especially screwed up on _caja negacion_…Aren't I a newb!? But anyways, sorry bout that, hehehe…

--

Within the walls of Hueco Mundo, some time after the incident in the World of the living, Vampiro Peniencia, Madrid, Nevar Kanzaki, Selena, and Yuratrix Zalos are seen down on their knees. Out of the whole bunch, Nevar Kanzaki had the most wounds than the rest of the group, even some of his wounds were still fresh. They were all to be judged by their actions for disobeying their leader and they now await punishment. In the throne room, Arrieanne Yelaine is seen sitting on a throne with her arms resting on the arm rests. The rest of the remaing espada are sitting in the front row, with their leader sitting behind them.

"So what are you going to do with us?" Selena asked in a humble sounding voice.

"My, my, how do you think I feel Selena-san? You disobeyed me and you all made such a scene in the world of the living." Arrieanne smiled.

As she smiled, he green eyes slowly began to glow a terrible glow. As the arrancars that are on their knees stared up at their leader, pressure began to weigh down on them, even the other arrancars had trouble just by holding their ground. But suddenly the pressure suddenly vanished.

"You're all just excited about our visit to Soul Society, I'm sure. I know how you feel my children, but you should control yourselves. We can't have our little trip ruined now can we?"

"Umm if I may ask Arrieanne-san. What about hose humans with those strange powers?" Zan asked without hesitation.

"There's no need to worry about them. They shouldn't pose as a threat." Arrieanne smiled.

"Now as for these 5, send them to the medical bay, especially Kanzaki-san." Arrieane smiled at her arrancars.

"In the mean time, the rest of us should preserve our strength until the time comes…"

In the 1st Division of Soul Society, a meeting of their own is taking place. Only 7 out of the 13 arrived, even the 1st division captain is absent, in his place is his lieutenant.

"While taicho is busy in a meeting with the Order 46, he ordered me to bring you here. As you are all are aware, their was a disturbance in the World of the Living. Before we new what it was, it suddenly disappeared from our sensors. As of right now, the Stealth Force is investigating the site as we speak. The last piece of information we got was signs of hollows activity. Until we find out what that disturbance was, we are to put our squads on high alert when it comes to that sector. DISMISS."

Then the captains then made their way back to their Divisions when Kazuki Rikugou waved his hand to dismiss them. Izanami walked up to Makoto Kamata and Takara who was having a conversation with each other. Izanami asked them to meet her in her headquarters, and to bring Yuan and Saburo Goro along. Within 1 hour, they all met in the 4th division headquarters. The room was in the style of a traditional washitsu room. In the middle was a table with hot green tea for each of the visitors and the host, and a tetsubin in the middle of the table. The men and Makoto were sitting in an agura position, while Izanami and Takara were sitting in a seiza position. Yuan and Saburo sat at one side of the table, Makoto and Takara were sitting across from them, and Izanami sat at one side of the table with Yuan and Makoto by her side.

"Is it a good idea to have a meeting like this under the old man's nose?" Saburo asked sitting his head on his fist and his elbow on his thigh.

"This is my home and I choose what to do with it." Izanami said with a humble voice, but with a scary atmosphere around her.

"So why did you bring us here Kimi-chan?" Saburo said with a smile on his face.

"It's about my daughter."

As Izanami said that word, she got the attention of all her guests, but for some reason, Takara didn't seem dazed by it. Even Saburo didn't seem interested, he just sat there, hiding his expression behind his bandana.

"Your not feeling sick now are you Kimi-san?" Makoto asked patting her friend on the back, using her jolly smile which made Izanami give a small smile in reply, but it looked like she was about to cry. And Makoto ceased and simply placed her hand on Izanami's back and gave her a friendly smile.

"Now that you mention it, I did notice familiar reiatsu in that sector on the radar before it got…shut down." Yuan said scratching his chin.

"But there's something else I got to tell you that I found…I found them! They were all there in that sector!" Yuan said without hesitating, his voice full of excitement.

"Well that's good news isn't it?" Saburo said trying to sound humble.

"But there's something else…"

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked, holding Izanami's back.

"Arrancars…" As Yuan said that word, it sounded as if it echoed through out the whole _Seireitei._

"Why would they attack Tsuna and the others?" Takara asked with a dead face.

"How could they find them if we couldn't?" Saburo said adding to Takara's question.

"I don't know…I'm sorry, that's all the information I got for all of."

"It's quite alright Yuan."

"Thank you very much for your time everyone." Izanami then lowers her head till her forehead touches the floor, showing appreciation for all of her friend's time.

"No problem Kimi-chan." Saburo smiled and waved.

"Thank you very much for the tea Izanami, it was very delicious." Takara said trying to smile.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you Izanami." Yuan smiled.

Then everybody leaves the room, leaving Makoto and Izanami sitting across from each other in the room, drinking tea.

"It can't be any of them Kimi-san. Though I suspect that Saburo guy…" Makoto said with her finger on her chin, with a serious look on her face.

"But hey! It's Saburo, he's always like that behind that white bandana of his." Makoto smiled.

"Hmm…It can't be him. The omens are getting worse by the day. Those arrancars, they we're in that sector for a reason. They didn't find Tsuna on purpose…" Izanami said with a calm face.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I'd like for you to keep searching. There is a traitor in our mist. The storm is not too far off Makoto Kamata, our end is nearing…"

"I'll do what I can. What about Tsuna? Should I send a message for him?"

"No. Not yet. I'd like you too continue as you were Makoto."

"As you wish Kimi-san."

Later on that night when the stars are at it's brightest, Takara Saito is seen on the roof standing alone with er arms across her chest, gazing up at the sky.

"How long have you been there, Saburo?" Takara asked, still looking up at the dark sky.

"Hmm…For about 5 minutes or so." Saburo said, walking up behind Takara.

"So what do you want?"

"Oh nothing, just can't leave a woman such as yourself all alone on top of a roof, this late at night." Saburo smiled, walking up to Takara till he's shoulder to shoulder, but keeping his distance from her. Takara ignored Saburo's presence and kept on looking up at the sky.

"I miss that guy too." Saburo smiled which made Takara blush as she heard that word.

"What?!"

"C'mon, don't be like that Takara-chan, you practically still have heart for him, regardless of the years that has passed. Ahh, I remember the old days when me, you, and what's his face were still seats of the 9th division. Keh though you guys still got higher seats than me." Saburo suddenly lets out a burst of laughter. Takara lets out a sigh and then smiles, looking up at the sky, but then, she began starting to cry.

"_I wonder why he didn't take me with him. We loved each other! Why did he leave me! I want to be back in his arms again…"_ Takara then wraps her arms around her body, pretending to hug the person she loves, and she still does…


	14. Chapter 10: Lost Children

**Ch10: Lost Children**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of these characters, nor do I own Bleach.

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty

--

**3 weeks has passed since the incident with the arrancars. The city has been returned to it's normal state, even the people has forgotten that gruesome day. Tsuna and the others have been continuing their normal lives and Tsuna's reason for not moving is unknown. As for Ronin and Masaru has been in bed, recovering from their wounds, however, they are forbidden to enter outside until they have fully recovered, their only limit was the garden. Masaru is in a whole a lot worse state than Ronin. His back still has burns from protecting Naomi. As for school, their school comes to believe that Ronin and Masaru has been home sick for about 3 weeks, under the exception of their guardian Tsuna. Each day, Toshihiro and the others would come inside to give them their homework and all the stuff they are to learn in school. For some reason ever since that day, Karin hasn't been herself. It's as if her soul was sucked out of her body.**

"Hey guys were coming in!" Naomi yelled, giving a warning to Ronin and Masaru.

"And we got homework!" Toshihiro said, opening the shoji door.

Toshihiro, assisted by Naomi comes in with a pile of homework in their hands. They entered a room with two washitsu rooms, and a shoji door sperating two rooms for privacy. Masaru and Ronin were sitting down on futons and blankets covering their legs.

"GRAA!" Masaru said screaming, hitting his head with his fists.

"H-hey Masaru-san, you shouldn't be punching yourself. You got enough wounds as it is." Naomi said trying to calm him down, with homework by Naomi's side.

"I don't care! I have of all the wounds in the world…And I still have to take the fuckin EXAM!? I need to be outside! I need wide open space, high buildings, and punks to beat up for laughs! I can't take this crap anymore!"

Out of nowhere, a pile of notebooks hit's Masaru on the side of his head.

"Can you shut the fuck up Masaru! Exams I can deal with, but with your short temper I can't so shut the FUCK UP!" Ronin said screaming, already working on her studies.

Massaru quickly recovered and marched up to Ronin's room. Without hesitation, Toshihiro and Naomi blocked Masaru's path. Naomi was holding onto Masaru's waist and Toshihiro was pushing Masaru's shoulders.

"I'm gonna rip you to shreds Ronin!"

"Bring it on Masaru. That's if, before your wounds open up again." Ronin grinned.

"You little-" Then the wound on Masaru's stomach opened and Masaru feel to his knees.

"See what happened!" Toshihiro tired to pick him up.

"MASARU-SAN!"

Toshihiro and Naomi help Masaru walk back to his room and slowly laid him down. Naomi ran up to the shoji separating Ronin and Masaru, she bowed her head and closed and Ronin went back to studying.

"I'll go get the bandages."

"No, I'll do it. Please stay here and help tend to Masaru-san's wounds." Naomi then walked out of the room and closed the shoji. Toshihiro's hands then began to glow a viridian color and placed his hand on Masaru's stomach.

"This is embarrassing…"

"Shut it. How do you think I feel? This is what you get when you don't control yourself Masaru."

"Keh, well you know me man." Masaru grinned, trying to relax with a guy trying to heal his wounds.

"So when are you gonna ask Ronin eh?."

"What!" Toshihiro accidently puts pressure on Masaru's back.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry."

"You've been hiding this act since for how long? A few hundred years since Shinigami Academy?"

"How did you know this?"

"Karin."

"Oh…"

"Why not just come out and say it?"

"Well…Um… That's uh…I-I-"

Then Naomi comes in rushing through the door with bandages and the begins taking off Masaru's old bandages.

"You can go now Toshihiro-san."

"Thank you Naomi, it means a lot?" Then Toshihiro quickly leaves the room.

"Damn it." Masaru grinned, sitting up.

Naomi had a questioning face when Toshihiro thanked her like that, then Naomi slowly begins unwrapping the bandages off Masaru's stomach and then begins applying the new bandages. Karin is seen sitting near the garden's pond, feeding the koi with some old bread. Raven's day from Tsuna's company was his half day. He sat on the porch staring at Karin with Nari sitting by him. Nari just drop off Raven's green tea and they some how got into a conversation.

"I-I never saw Karin like this. She's been like this for3 weeks now. It's so hard to watch her be like that. She not even calling me 'Rai-chan' anymore."

"You're telling me. She didn't even smile or anything when I cooked her favorite dish. Could it be that she's upset about something."

"That's impossible. It's hard for her to hold a grudge and even if she gets angry at something, after a few hours, she would forget about it. Something really is bothering her."

"Why not just talk to her?"

"She won't open up to me. She would just try to smile and say 'I'm fine'."

"Hmm…I got a plan." Before Raven was about to drink his tea, Nari's words made Raven jump and have his drink spill all over his white coat.

"What in the world did you say Nari?"

"Don't worry, I was planning on doing this tonight anyways."

"What are you going to do!"

"It's a surprise for the kids. Trust me on this Raven." Nari said in a seductive way, feeling Raven's chest. Raven rejects her by pushing her hands away from him and fixing his glasses.

"E-even if you do, Tsuna's bound to find out."

"Didn't I just say trust me?"

Raven decides to trust Nari…for once and lets out a deep sigh.

"Please don't make me regret this."

Nari reaches her head over to Raven's ear and whispers.

"_Trust me…"_

Then Nari quickly gets up and walks away. Raven whips some spit from his ear and shakes his head.

"Women…"

Later on at the dead of night, Nari and then all the teenagers, including Karin leaves the house. Even though Ronin, especially Masaru's wounds were still open, Masaru quickly agreed to Nari's offer without hesitation. As for Ronin, at first she kept on refusing Nari's offer. The way Nari "influenced" Ronin was by ticking Ronin on her soft spot until she decided to come along. Nar was wearing hip hugger jeans, a sleeveless gray bottom up shirt, with a teal tie, teal hems, black fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbow, and super model fashion style boots. Ronin was wearing blue jeans, a gray sleeveless bottom down shirt with purple hems revealing her belly and her gray sleeves reached up to her mid upper arms, and also a purple tie around her neck, and she also wore similar boots, similar to Nari's. Arashi wore a white button up shirt with short sleeves worn over a long sleeved black shirt, cargo jeans, and black and white converse shoes. Karin simply wore her white and light blue sera fuku. Toshihiro wore a pair of wide leg blue jeans, a open crimson hoody revealing a white t-shirt, and a black and white high converse. Masaru was wearing a black jeans jacket with a black t-shirt with a red skull on it, sagging black jeans, and brown steel toe boots. Naomi wore a pink puff jacket with grey fur around the hood, a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black white and pink converse. They slowly walked up to Nari's silver SUV and Ronin got shotgun before anybody else did. Karin, Toshihiro, and Arashi sat in the middle of the car, while Masaru and Naomi sat in the far back.

"So where are we going tonight Nari?" Toshihiro asked.

"Kitties, we're going to race!"

"It's not underground is it?" Arashi asked. The only reason he would go along is for drinking.

"Oh no, we're going to the Silver Dragon tonight guys." Arashi smiled as he heard of the name. It was one of the best clubs with the best liquor a guy could ask for.

"Are you sure Tsuna won't catch us and I don't know…Maybe kill us this time?" Toshihiro asked.

"Don't worry, a friend of mine did a little favor for me."

Back at the house, Raven created a special gigai with the same characteristics and reiatsu similar to Nari and the others. If it was to make Karin smile, Raven would do anything for Karin to come back, however, he doesn't know that Nari's taking them clubbing. They drove into the heart of the brightest part of Tokyo. They arrived at one of the fanciest hotels. Nari's parked in the underground garage and they made their way up to the highest part of the hotel. As they got closer and closer, the sound of techno could be heard. They finally arrived to their destination and the elevator opened, Japanese people were seen dancing, lights going on and off and techno beats rumbling the very walls. Half of these people we're teenagers, and some of them were from their school.

"You sure this is safe Nari-san?" Naomi asked, holding onto Masaru's arm.

"Yeah, if MASARU, doesn't get into any fights."

"Well since we're here. Let's do something." Arashi said, putting his hands into his pockets and made his way, walking into the crowd, and making his way to the bar that was on the other side of the room.

"You heard the man!" Nari grabbed Ronin's arm but Ronin tried to break free until Toshihiro, Masaru, and Naomi pushed her into the crowd, eager to start dancing.

Karin was all alone and she decided to go outside, to get some fresh air. Arashi sat at the bar with a couple of random girls from his school, feeling Arashi's body. Arashi sat there and smiled as drank his shots and the company of woman. Nari, Ronin, Toshihiro, Masaru, and Naomi danced, dancing to the beats of the music that played in the air. Karin sat by the edge of the balcony, leaning against the rails gazing up at the sky, all alone.

"_I appreciate what your trying to do for me Nari-chan, but I'm not just in the mood…"_

A group of 5 teenagers slowly approached Karin from behind.

"Hey there cutie." A teenager said, he was a big Japanese masculine teenager that could pass for the age of 20. He was wearing an open white dress shirt with a tank top under it and wearing a pair of blue jeans with white casual shoes.

"Leave me alone."

"C'mon baby, why don't you come and dance with us?" A Japanese teenager with good looks said. He was wearing a black suit with black formal shoes.

"No."

"Oh, REJECTION!" Another good looking teenager said, with a white tank top with formal blue pants and shoes.

"Surely she'll dance with me?" An American teenager said. He was wearing a green quick silver shirt with black jeans and black converse.

"Sorry but no." Karin said ignoring them, still looking up at the black sky. The sky was so dark that not even the shed of light from a star was up.

Then a Japanese teenager in the middle of the group slowly reaches his hand towards Karin's shoulder. He was wearing a tucked in white dress shirt with black pants, black formal shoes and a solid square buckle around his waist.

"Listen here girl, why don't you just come with us and we'll promise you fun." The teenager smiled with humble expression as his hand was on Karin's shoulder, feeling her bra.

"GET OFF ME!" Karin screamed, slapping away the guy's hand.

"You little bitch!" He was about to punch Karin, but Karin gave him a roundhouse kick to the chin that sent him flying, crashing into his gang.

"WHY YOU!"

As the young teenager quickly recovered from his fall, he quickly ran towards Karin, pulling back his fist. Karin simply stood there with no expression on her face. As the boy's hand was about to throw his punch, but a light brown skin hand grabbed his fist. The teenager quickly turned around to find a masculine looking Filipino teenager holding his fist with the same expression on Karin's face. Behind him were 5 other people. 3 of them were girls, but one was a woman, and two of them were teenaged boys. As the leader stared at them, he could feel his body weighing down upon him.

"What in the world's going on around here?" Toshihiro said with no expression on his face.

"These guys aren't bothering you are they Karin?" Masaru said, looking down at the guy that tried to assault Karin.

"They are." Karin said with an emotionless expression.

"Don't you dare look down on ME!" The guy threw his other fist at Masaru's face.

Masaru's head jerked a little to the left side of his body and he eyed at Nari. Nari let's out a sigh.

"Just one."

Masaru slowly turned his head with the punch still on his face, and looked at the guy with a grin on his face. Masaru pulled back his hand and punched the boy and he was sent flying to the cement rail. The guy's body fell to the ground and he was knocked out.

"Hey, it's them from school! They're those fuckin weirdoes that always sits at the corner."

"So what should we do!! They knocked out Boss!"

"I know, let's fuckin mess em up-" A teenager said. But suddenly Ronin appeared in front of him.

"Good idea." Ronin smiled and gave the guy an uppercut and sent him crashing into the cement rail.

The rest of the gang was about to take a step forward, but Toshihiro, Arashi, Nari, and Naomi bravely took a step forward. As they looked down on them, the rest of the gang picked up their fallen comrades and ran off.

"Well, that was intense!" Nari said, stretching her arms.

"Karin, please tell us what's wrong with you?" Ronin said with her arms crossed against her chest.

"There's nothing wrong." Karin said, forcing a smile on her face.

"Karin, tell us. We're all your friends. You should tell us what's bothering you." Ronin said.

A short pause came from Karin. A cold wind brushes against everyone's skin from that silence. Karin lowers her head, and looks down crying. Nari walked up to Karin and hugged her.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Karin." Nari said smiling.

Karin wrapped her arms around Nari and began crying.

"I feel so confused! I don't know what I'm doing anymore!" Karin wailed.

Then everybody gathered all around her and everybody gave Karin a hug, comforting Karin.

"We're all your friends here Karin, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Nari smiled.

Then Karin lets out a big wail to find all her friends and family around her.


	15. Chapter 11: Silent Night

**Ch11: Silent Night**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of these characters, nor do I own Bleach.

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty

--

A week has passed since that night at the club. When the group came home, nobody noticed. The group presumed everybody, even Tsuna fell for the fake gigais, and they all vowed to never mention about the club to nobody. Every body continued with their normal days, but as for Karin, she became her normal… happy self. Raven kept on asking Nari what she did to make Karin happy if he couldn't, he even tried to bribe her, but to no avail. Ronin was slowly recovering from her wounds, but it would take more time for Masaru to be completely healed. As nights passed, it was becoming quieter and quieter, night after night. Ronin began having dreams about a forgotten place all in ruin and the very earth on fire, void of life. Ronin ignored these nightmares but they just got worse as she ignored them. One day after Ronin fully recovered, Ronin went to her first day of school. Since morning, Ronin heard her name being called, but couldn't make out the voice, it was too weak to be recognize it. Once she got home, she suddenly became sleepy and decided to sleep through out for the remainder of the day. Ronin walked up to her futon and collapsed on the front of her with her uniform on.

As Ronin slept, she had a dream about the same place, but this time, as she was standing, the whole place exploded like an atomic bomb dropped in Hiroshima. She stared in fear as the very building began to burn and disintegrate. People all around her screamed in fear and burn to the very bone. She saw a young girl running then trip, a woman rushed to her aid and covered the child's body with her own. They screamed as the very air burned their skin, another force wave of heat came in and blasted everything and everyone to ash. As Ronin stood there, all she could do was watch and witness the horror of this terrorism attack. Everything around Ronin became a crater, and in the middle was an unknown hooded soul, with all her friends surrounding it, with Toshihiro in its grip by the throat. They all had terrible wounds that you couldn't recognize any of their faces. The soul threw up its head and began laughing. It turned its grinning smile at Ronin and pointed at her. _"Your next…"_ With all her might, she tried to run away but found Nevar looking down at her with a familiar body in his grip. Nevar grinned and sliced Ronin on the chest. Ronin was unable to scream, to breath. Her eyes became dark and she fell. Ronin suddenly woke up, throwing blankets of her body. She could fell her body all sweaty and she breathed hard. Ronin looked around her to find Nari, Naomi, and Karin already in bed. It was night. Ronin slowly got up and decide to get some fresh air. She was somehow in her silver silken pajama. Ronin looked up at the sky with her bare feet touching the cold cement. For some reason, not a single star was in the sky. She headed out side of the house to take a little walk around the block, reflecting on what she just witnessed. Dreams are usually about desires, but the dream she just had, was very strange. Ronin decided to talk to Raven about it, but a glimpse of light caught her eye in an alley. A strange black butterfly flew pass her ear, and a familiar voice called her name.

"_Please assistance, Tsuna we-"_

Before anything else could be said, it was cut in half. Inside the alley was an arrancar wearing an exequias uniform with a bull-antelope shaped mask, hiding his whole head. Ronin reached her hand into the back of her shirt and pulled out a tachi. The guard was in the form of a thunderbolt and the hilt was color silver. Ronin pointed the tip of the blade at the arrancar.

"I'm not in the mood for fighting, so if I were you I'd-"

The arrancar jumped at Ronin before she could even finish. Ronin raised her sword with one hand and stared at the arrancar in the eyes.

"Wanna fight eh?"

Ronin pushed her tachi and sparks began flying around and the arrancar jumped back.

"Then come at me!" Ronin said, taunting her off hand at the arrancar.

The arrancar used sonido and vanished. It appeared behind Ronin, getting ready to thrust it's sword at her. Ronin raised her katana behind her, blocking the attack with the hilt. Ronin quickly turned around and did an air split kick. The arrancar was sent flying to a wall and crashed. Out of the debris, a cero got shot out of the dust and it came flying towards Ronin. Ronin blocked it with the side of the katana. It slowly began pushing Ronin back, but it slowly disappeared. As the dust disappeared, the arrancar was gone.

"Now where'd he go?" Ronin said with a questioning face, and her tachi resting on her shoulder.

The arrancar escaped into an alley. That last shot of cero took most of his reiatsu and his attacks only made him out of breath. As he turned around, Ronin was in his face.

"Found you!" Ronin smiled, Ronin raised her palm at the arrancar and a sphere of red energy began to form. Ronin then thrusted her palm towards the arrancar face and its head got blown off, leaving only a headless body. Ronin lets out a sigh and smiled

"Not bad for a test drive hehehe." Ronin grinned.

Ronin headed back to the black butterfly and looked down at it. Its wing was twitching and Ronin carefully picked up in her hands. Ronin headed back to the house and walked into Raven's bedroom. His bedroom was big as the girls room, but it was quite roomy. Raven was sleeping in the middle of the room, laying down on his futon with his hands resting on his stomach. Ronin slowly walked up to Raven and sat by him. Ronin woke Raven by pinching his nose shut. Raven opened his eyes and sat up to reveal a violet silk pajama.

"_Do you have any idea what time it is, so what do you want Ronin?" _

"_It's about 11'oclock in Japan Eastern Time, and look what I found."_

Ronin showed her hand to Raven, to reveal a black butterfly with only one wing. Raven rubbed his eyes and placed his rectangle eyeglasses on. As he made clear what he was looking at in the dark, his face was full of shock.

"Heh, I haven't seen these things in such a long time, and it even has a message."

"Can you get the message still?"

"Yeah, but have so you know, I'm still sleepy."

Raven and Ronin walked into his secret laboratory, and Raven placed the butterfly on the table by his computer and places some plugs on what's left of the body. Raven's glasses was full of glare from the computer and he began typing away. After five minutes of typing, he finally got the message out o the computer. On one final click, the same voice that came from the black butterfly got played on the computer.

"_Please assistance, Tsuna we need your help! Soul Society is under heavy attacks by arrancars! Please we're in desire for assistance, we beg you please come back to Soul Society!"_

"_They're breaking through!"_

"_Hurry up with the message already!"_

"_P-please Tsuna, we beg of you please-AHH!"_

As the message was played, Raven and Ronin's face was full of shock by the sound of the voice. Ronin ran out room.

"R-Ronin! Where are you going?!"

"Where do you think?"

Then Ronin raced upstairs and ran to her closet, she quickly took of her cloths then puts on her cloths (based on Yowane Haku). She tied brought her tachi by the side of her hip and ran down stairs. As she opened the shoji door leading to the front of the house, Musashi Kenryuu was blocking her path with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Out of my way Musashi!" Ronin said trying to shove Musashi away, but due to his size and strength, Ronin was just pushing a mountain.

"Tsuna is in need with a conference with you, Ronin."

"You better get out of my way before-"

Musashi grabbed Ronin by the arm and disappeared, they reappeared in a huge dark room, with shoji doors on all four corners of the room. Musashi stood in front of a shoji door, staring at Ronin with a focus look in his eyes. A single lantern in the middle of the ceiling swinging back and forth. The flooring was tatami flooring. Tsuna stood across of the aisle of the residents, with Shinta crouching by next to Tsuna, on his left, folding origami. The residents stood in two aisles of four in their silken pajamas. On Tsuna's left going down stood Nari, Rokaku, Masaru, then Naomi. On Tsuna's right stood Raven, Toshihiro, Arashi, then Karin. As Ronin walked towards Tsuna, the atmosphere around her was full of sadness and weak. Everybody's eyes were focused on Ronin. She couldn't tell what they were thinking, but she knew what their feeling were by the atmosphere around them. As Ronin stood before Tsuna, he looked down at her, with an unknown atmosphere around him.

"Where in the world are you going this late Ronin?"

"THEY'RE UNDER ATTACK! We need to-" As Ronin said that, the teenage residence had a hurt look on their faces, the face of a hurt child.

"I know, we all knew Ronin." Tsuna said looking down at her with his hands firmly at his side.

"You told them!" Ronin said, looking at Raven. A complete silence came from him.

"He didn't have to. The others and I knew that this was going to happen."

"Since those arrancars attacked?"

"We knew about this a 'long' time ago."

"So what are we waiting for? We got to go help them!"

"…My answer is obvious Ronin. The answers remain the same."

As Ronin heard those words, Ronin's tone soon got weak and she tried to look down at Tsuna.

"_How can you say that!?"_ Ronin hissed

Ronin took a few steps back and tried to talk to the others, try to get them on her side.

"YOU'D BETRAY THE OTHERS!? HOW CAN YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE LIKE THAT!? OUR HOME! THEY'RE UNDER ATTACK AND THEY NEED OUR HELP!"

Ronin waited for the others to reply, but judging from their faces, Naomi and Karin were about to cry as Ronin said her words, Toshihiro, Masaru, and Arashi tried to look away from Ronin's gaze, but kept their focus on Ronin like they were suppose to, like men. Raven, Rokaku, Shinta, and Musashi simply stared at Ronin with emotionless faces. Ronin looked at Nari, for once, Nari became quite. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry. As the room became quite, Ronin fell into a feeble postion and began weeping in her knees.

"Leave the shinigami alone Ronin. It's their business this time. If the die they die. Leave them to their own demise-" Tsuna face was so emotionless, that his tone was a different person that nobody heard of. It was a different person.

As Ronin had her head in her knees, she grinned Tsuna's words. But suddenly, Ronin quickly stood up and slapped Tsuna on the face. Tsuna's head jerked a little to the side. As the slap echoed, everybody gasped and stared at Ronin's assault on Tsuna. Their body froze as they stared at them. Musashi took a step forward but Tsuna raised his palm at him to stop.

"_Out of all people_…HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! We all were once like them and we still are! ESPICIALLY YOU TSUNA!"

Ronin turned around and walked to the shoji that Musashi was guarding. Everybody staring at Ronnin with unknown feelings, they were confused. Musashi looked down at Ronin as she walked up to him. He simply took a step out of the way and allowed her passage.

"I'm going to help them Tsuna. And if anybody stands in my way, I won't hold back." Ronin grinned.

Ronin took a last glimpse at her friends, but they just stood there with their eyes closed, or looked away. Before Ronin was about to open the door, she took a long glare at Tsuna who still had his face jerked, it looked like his head froze in that position, but he slowly turned his head and glared at Ronin.

"Your not Tsuna. You've changed." Then Ronin opened the door and slammed it behind her. Then the room became silent again.

"Such a stubborn girl." Tsuna said with an emotionless expression.

"What do you want us to do Tsuna?" Shinta asked, this whole time he was crouching down, focusing on his paper. He just finished a crane and began pulling the tale, making it fly.

"The answer remains the same."

Shinta lets out a sigh and places it down in front of him, he then began curling with his hair.

"As for everybody, the answer still remains the same. Go back to your rooms."

Everybody nob their heads and then made for the door that Musashi was guarding.

As Toshihiro, Masaru, and Arashi made their way back to their rooms.

"So when's the time when we lie to Tsuna and we head back home?" Masaru asked with an emotionless face, but with an eager tone.

"Not this time Masaru, we obey Tsuna's orders."

"Jesus, your no fun anymore."

"Though Ronin does have a point." Arashi said with his hand in his pants, scratching his crouch.

"She does Arashi, she's right but stupid. We all know what will happen when show our faces to them." A long silence came from Masaru and Arashi as they heard those words.

"But as for Ronin, she has a better reason for all of us rather than battle support. She has to go back and help her…"

They finally arrived in their room which was actually clean for guys like them. Not a single thing out of place.

"Well, let's hope that Tsuna changes his mind." Toshihiro said, getting under his futon.

Back in Raven's laboratory somewhere deep beneath it, a barren environment is hidden. Ronin is standing in front of two cliffs with some kind of wooden pole sticking on the front. Ronin clapped her hands and was about to press her hands on the floor but a voice came from behind her.

"What are you doing Ronin?"

Ronin turned around to find Raven.

"Are you going to stop me?" Ronin asked, drawing out her katana from her side.

Raven walked towards Ronin. Without hesitation, Ronin draw her sword out and attacked Raven. Raven clapped his hands which glowed a white light and pressed it on the ground. In the middle of the cliffs, a black sphere appeared and a portal opened. It revealed Soul Society, in day break.

"Why are you doing this? What about Tsuna?"

"Who said I was coming along? I'm just opening the garganta for you so you don't have to waste any energy. Besides, I'm still sleepy." Then Raven turned around and vanished.

Ronin smiles and began making her way to the portal.

"Thanks Raven. I'm coming home." Then Ronin jumps into the portal and it closed behind her.

As Ronin was running through the dimension, she finally found a light and she races to it. The lights blinded her and she covered her eyes with her arm. She removes her arm to find Soul Society up in smoke and almost in ruin. The very monuments were already burning and screams could be heard. Her face was full shock then it turned into a smile and a tear ran down her face.

"I'm home…" Ronin smiled. But a familiar laugh and reiatsu bursted into the air. Her smile og happiness then turned into a smile, a smile with a thirst for battle.

"Nevar…" Ronin grinned, rmembering that laughter. She then dissapears with emotions both happy and full of energy, the will to fight


	16. Profile pt1

**Characters Profile (Vizard)**

**A/N:** Well, I decided to make a chacter proofile for all those who needs a better image for all these wonder full characters in this OC Story...

Name: Tsuna Miyamoto

Age: Looks in early 20's (25)

Appearance: His skin is pale as Byakuya.

Gender: male

Eye: grey

Hair: Black samurai ponytail

Height: 5'7

Cloths: Wears a simple black business suit with a black tie

--

Name: Rokaku Saito

Age: Looks to be 25 y/o

Appearance: Based on this

(img105.imageshack.us/img105/3991/whiteoutfitol5.jpg)

Gender:

Eye:

Hair:

Height:

Cloths:

--

Name: Raven Kanzaki

Age: 26

Appearance: light skin

Gender: male

Eye: dark purple eyes/wears rectangle eye glasses

Hair: semi spiky purple

Height: 5'6

Cloths: white trench-coat, black suit without a tie, and a lanky glove on his left hand

--

Name: Nari Suzuki

Age: 20/late teens

Appearance: light skin

Gender: female

Eye: teal

Hair: long curly teal hair

Height: 5'7

Cloths: hip hugger jeans, a sleeveless gray bottom up shirt, with a teal tie, teal hems, black fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbow, and super model fashion style boots

--

Name: Musashi Kenryuu

Age: early 20's/late teens

Appearance: medium sized masculine

Gender: malr

Eye: onyx

Hair: semi short black spiky hair with crimson tips

Height: 6'1

Cloths: black Chinese martial art shirt (Base of Ranma) with a golden dragon winding up on the right side and black silky pants

--

Name: Masaru Kouga

Age: 16

Appearance: light brown skin

Gender: male

Eye: blue

Hair: light gray spikes, based on Kazuya Mishima from Tekken

Height: 5'7

Cloths: light blue gakuran/black jeans jacket with a black t-shirt with a red skull on it, sagging black jeans, and brown steel toe boots

--

Name: Naomi Iga

Age: 16

Appearance: pale skin

Gender: female

Eye: pink

Hair: long light pink hair

Height: 5'6

Cloths: white and light blue sera fuku/base on Lucy/Nyu from Elfen Lied

--

Name: Shinta Takayuki

Age: 8

Appearance: pale skin, thin and very small

Gender: male

Eye: golden brown

Hair: white blond

Height: …young

Cloths: baggy white jumper with blue shorts

--

Name: Arashi Sazuuke

Age: 17

Appearance: light skin

Gender: male

Eye: crimson left eye and maroon right eye

Hair: Shaggy/Spikey black hair that barely reaches his shoulders

Height: stands tall as Uryuu Ishida

Cloths: light blue gakuran/ Arashi wore a white button up shirt with short sleeves worn over a long sleeved black shirt, cargo jeans, and black and white converse shoes

--

Name: Ronin Hanari

Age: 16

Appearance: lanky, tomboy, very thin but very athletic. light skin tone

Gender: female

Eye: lavender

Hair: long lavender hair

Height: 5'6

Cloths: white and light blue sera fuku/base on Yowane Haku

--

Name: Karin Yamamoto

Age: 16

Appearance: light skin, thin, and looks fragile

Gender: female

Eye: black

Hair: white ponytail

Height: 5'5

Cloths: white and light blue sera fuku

--

Name: Toshihiro Motou

Age: 16

Appearance: light skin, attractive looks

Gender: male

Eye: emerald

Hair: long white hair that reaches up to his shoulders

Height: 5'7

Cloths: light blue gakuran/ wide leg blue jeans, a open crimson hoody revealing a white t-shirt, and a black and white high converse


	17. Chapter 12: Raging Storm

**Ch12: Raging Storm**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of these characters, nor do I own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty.

**A/N:** You readers are the best, especially you two who supports me. Thanks a bunch!! And sorry this chapter took so long, hehehe… And I guarantee that the next chapter will be a mouthful (GRIN)…

--

**3 Days Ago…**

It was noon in Soul Society. The residents of Soul Society made their way about in their humble world. Children in rukongai played in the streets and shinigami's walked through the grounds of Soul Society. It was a peaceful day. Up in the sky, a small rip appeared. Within it dwell creatures with hunger for battle and bloodlust. A roar echoed through out the earth. The rip suddenly stretched out the whole sky, darkening it. Exequias fell from the sky and quickly began to spread all around Soul Society. A bright light shot from the rip in the sky and it spread into thirteen different directions. Arrancars along with their fraccion appeared in thirteen districts of Soul Society. As they appeared, shinigamis attacked them without hesitation. The espada took them down with ease and destroyed all in their paths. An urgent announcement was given to the captains by orders of Central 46. The captains were too fight back the arrancars at any cost. Three days has passed and Soul Society has fallen into ruin. Huge casualties were lost and almost half of the Divisions has fallen. The shinigami's numbers were dwindling. The rukongai residents were either killed in the crossfire or went underground. Within the quarters of the 4th Division, half dead or already dead bodies laid within the quarters. A barrier surrounded it, hiding it from the eyes of the enemies and camouflaging their location. The Division was slowly becoming a base for the Divisions to regroup and for meeting. 3 days later, in the meeting room of the 4th Division, a meeting is taking place with only a few members of the Gotei 13. The captains clothing's were full dirt and even though it doesn't show, the stench of blood are on their uniforms. They all stood in the same way as if they were actually having a meeting, however some of the captains are absent, or maybe already dead. Kazuki Rikugou stood near his captain who was very much wounded. He stood behind a shoji door hiding his appearance, however his shadow was seen casted.

"What do we do now? Those guys are already destroyed almost half of our forces with only a week." Saburo said letting out a sigh.

"Such few of us remain. And Daiki of the 11th Division still remains unknown." To Yuuma, Daiki is nothing more than a brute, giving noble families like a bad image. Yuuam imagined that Daiki is off somewhere doing stuff on his own.

"We're not going to give up! I won't allow our fellow shinigami's die in vain! We got to fight back!" Kazuki said, slamming his foot, trying to encourage his fellow shinigami.

"How can we!! Our men our dying!-" Yuan protested. He already lost most of his division to those monsters.

"You think I don't know that!" A booming voice said coming from the shoji door.

"Then how are we to do that sotaichou?" Yuuma asked with a calm voice, trying to calm down the tension between his fellow captains..

"Till the last soul."

After that, they had a short conference afterwards for their strategy tomorrow then they were dismissed back to their Divisions for a battle for tomorrow. In the fall of night Izanami is cautiously walking within the halls of her Division with her patients and subordinates sound asleep. As she slowly reached her hand for a tile, a hand caught her shoulder. Izanami quickly turned around to see who it is, to her surprise it was Makoto looking down at Izanami.

"Now where are you going this late Kimi-chan? Into the underground sewers? That's kind of suspicious." Makoto said pulling back her hand and scratching hr chin.

"What are you doing here Makoto-san?"

"I could ask you the same thing you know."

"Are you going to stop me Makoto?"

"I didn't say that. So where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get help."

Makoto lets out a sigh.

"You know he won't help. He's too stubborn for a request like that."

"I got to at least try." Izanami opened the tile to reveal an underground staircase. Izanami took a step forward, but Makoto's hand reached for Izanami's shoulder again.

"If your going alone, at least let us come." Makoto smiled.

"'Us'?"

Then out from the corner, Saburo, Takara, and Yuan walked out from a hallway.

"How's it going Kimi-chan!?" Saburo said with his smile on his face.

"Allow me to accompany you guys for a while." Yuan said, fixing his scarf.

"Even Takara came!" Makoto said smiling.

"Please…let me come along Izanami." Takara said. Her atmosphere was so weak and soft. Izanami smiled at Takara. Izanami understands how she feels, they both lost a loved one close to them.

"What about your Division, who's going to take over?"

"Don't worry, we'll make it in time before they know it."

"Thanks guys." Izanami smiled.

They quickly entered the sewers and followed Izanami from behind her, using their shunpo.

"So, where are we going exactly Izanami-san?" Yuan asked, just as he catched up after her.

"Were going to the senkaimon and find Tsuna and the others."

"We don't know where they are, and don't you remember what Tsuna said?" Saburo said who just caught up with Izanami and Yuan.

"I do, however this is an urgent matter."

They finally arrived at the end of an ally which led to a star case leading up. Saburo went first to make sure everything was safe. He walked up the stairs and pushed his head against a tile. A short pause came from Saburo. He was focusing his senses on what lies on the other side.

"I don't sense anything." Saburo said with his thumbs up. He then slowy raises the tile up and allowed his comrades go. As they surfaced, the area was untouched and the senkaimon remained undamaged.

"I can't believe it, it's still up." Izanami said. She reached her hand inside her haori and pulled out a hell butterfly that sat on her finger.

Suddenly, a heavy reiatsu appeared out of nowhere.

"S-Such heavy reiatsu!" Yuan kneeled to the ground.

Then a light hits the ground from behind them. Nevar and a group of exequias appeared. Nevar stood with his arms across his chest looking down at the captain shinigamis. All of the exequias were wearing the same uniform and all their masks are in the form of a antelope-bull which covered their whole head. All of them stood behind Nevar with their hand behind their body awaiting orders..

"Where do you think you guys are going?" Nevar asked with a grin on his face.

"SABURO, quickly open the door!" Yuan said. Then Yuan, Makoto, and Takara clapped their hands together and created some kind of barrier around them. As they did, the exequias and Nevar ran up to them and tried to break it down with their zanpakuto.

Saburo quickly made a jump to the door reaching for the handle. Then some kind of barrier was around it and it pushed Saburo to the ground.

"How come I didn't see it!" Saburo said while Izanami helped him up.

"Is there anyway to pass through it."

"I can try and break down the barrier."

"Please do it Saburo-san. I just need to give this hell butterfly a message."

Saburo knobbed his head and placed his hand on the barrier which began to sparkle and sizzle. Saburo grinned the pain and he threw his other hand through the barrier and made a small tear.

"That'll do Saburo-san." Izanami smiled.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Nevar grinned.

The exequias quickly backed away as Nevar placed his hand on the shinigami's barrier. A heavy purple sphere appeared, and it sizzled as it touched the barrier.

"MAKATO, TAKARA, brace for impact!" Yuan, Makoto, and Takara placed all their power to hold back Nevar's attack with all their might.

"It's breaking through!" Takara screamed

"Hurry up with the message already!" Makoto screamed.

"P-Please Tsuna-san, we beg of you please-"

"Gran Rey Cero!" Then Nevar's attack broke through the barrier blasting the barrier away, even Nevar's exequias.

The shockwave blew away the Yuan, Makoto, and Takara and they fell unconscious. Some time before the blast, Izanami placed the hell butterfly through Saburo's open. The barrier protected the butterfly from harm, however the barrier got weakened and the butterfly flew off into the gate that opened and closed behind it. Saburo then charges at Nevar with grins on their faces. They both drew out their zanpakuto and clashed at each other with heavy sounds metal colliding. Nevar's exequias got passed Saburo and headed over the weak barrier. They all slammed their zanpakuto on the shield, trying to break it. Izanami tried to kill of the exequias, but combat isn't her specialty and she isn't that kind of person to fight, it isn't in her blood. However, she took down good numbers. After slicing one exequias down, one charged it's zanpakuto through the barrier and somehow got through it.

"NO!" Izanami tried to give chase to the exequias, but she was overwhelmed by their numbers.

Saburo got a few cuts from Nevar but her kept fighting back. Saburo charged at Nevar getting ready to use a bankai, only to get an uppercut on his face. Saburo was sent flying to a pillar and crashed into it. Nevar threw up his head and laughed at his triumph over these pitiless shinigami titled captain. Nevar turned his attention to Izanami who was busy having fun with the esequias. Nevar slowly advanced to Izanami with a grin on his face. But suddenly, a reiatsu, a heavy reiatsu fell from the sky and crashed down to the earth. The force wave blew away the exequias while Izanami and Nevar stood their ground. After the dust settled, it revealed a a huge of a man with a heavy atmosphere around him. His face was dead and his zanpakuto stood on his shoulder. He wore a captain's uniform that was shredded and covered in blood. On his back, he bore the insignia of the 11th Division. He stared down at Izanami who was on her knees, shaking.

"Such a useless wench called a wife." The man sneered.

"Da-Daiki! I thought you were-" Happy to see her husband alive she couldn't help but got up and tried to run at him for a hug, even though he still treats her the same, strangely gave her comfort in her heart. Daikigave her a warning look on his face.

"Tsk. Don't say such useless talk. Go tend to the others." Daiki growled and charged at Nevar. With each impact with their zanpakuto, sparks and metal fragments were sent flying around.

"Daiki of the 11th Division. What's your name arrancar?" Daiki asked with a dead look on his face.

Nevar smiled at this mans heavy reiatsu. Never had Nevar felt such an urge to slit someones throat, this feeling was very similar to that human girl back in the World of the Living. Parrying each attack, Nevar couldn't help but laugh.

"NEVAR KANZAKI! 6th Espada!"

With his off hand, Daiki grabbed Nevar by his wrist and shunpo off somewhere so he could fight in peace, and draw Nevar's attention to the useless shinigami titled "Captain".

As Izanami and Yuan helped Saburo up, a familiar reiatsu caught Izanami's attention. She looked up into the sky and a tear ran down her face as she smiled at this familiar reiatsu.

"Well doesn't that feel familiar?" Makota asked as she smiled at Izanami. Tsuna is going to be mad at you. Makoto thought.

"It's been so long." Izanami smiled as she felt forgotten feelings growing inside her heart.


	18. Profile pt2

Name:

**Character Profile (Shinigami)**

**A/N:** Here the second part. And I edited some of the characters from the last profile chapter….

--

Name: Izanami

Age: Mid 20's

Appearance: A light skin tone. She has a kind, warm atmosphere around her. Her voice is soft as the clouds in the sky…

Gender: Female

Eye: Light Lavender

Hair: Long silky lavender hair

Height: 5'6

Clothing: A regular captain uniform. The sleeve of the kosode (shirt) reaches up to her elbow and is slightly longer than the haori sleeves by one inch.

Rank: Captain of Division 4

--

Name: Makoto Kamata

Age: 19

Appearance: light skin tone

Gender: Female

Eye: light blue

Hair: dark blue pony-tail (tail is about 1 ft long)

Height: 5'6

Clothing: The regular shinigami captain uniform, but the haori is sleeveless and the sleeve of the kosode passes her hands about half a foot.

Rank: Captain of Division 3

--

Name: Yuan

Age: 29

Appearance: Light skin tone

Gender: Male

Eye: cyan

Hair: cyan kept in a ponytail.

Height: 5'11

Clothing: Wears the original captain uniform. The haori is sleeveless and the kosode is only up to his elbow. He also wears a red, white and golden scarf (in the style of Byakuya)

Rank: Captain of Division 12

--

Name: Yuuma Miyamoto

Age: mid 20's (25)

Appearance: Pale skin as Byakuya

Gender: Male

Eye: Sky Blue

Hair: Long Snowy White hair

Height: 5'7

Clothing: A regular shinigami captain uniform. His left sleeve of the haori is sleevelss, and the left kosode reaches up to his elbow. His right sleeve of the haori is short and the right kosode reaches up to his wrists.

Rank: Captain of Division 5

--

Name: Daiki

Age: Mid 20's

Appearance: light skin tone. He has a very heavy atmosphere around him. As you look into his eyes, it's as if your staring into the eyes of Death himself…

Gender: Male

Eye: Blue

Hair: Black

Height: 5'8

Clothing: His haori is short sleeve, pass his elbow. His kosode sleeve passes his haori by one inch.

Rank: Captain of Division 11

--

Name: Kazuki Rikugou

Age: 16

Appearance: He's very handsome and well fit. He has an angelic feature. Light skin tone

Gender: Male

Eye: Icy blue

Hair: black spikes

Height: 5'6

Clothing: A normal shinigami clothing with the vice-captain armband on his left arm.

Rank: Vice-Captain of Division 1

--

Name: Saburo Goro

Age: 25

Appearance: light skin tone. He wears a white bandana and a white bandana covering his scalp.

Gender: Male

Eye: Blind folded

Hair: Covered by a bandana

Height: 5'6

Clothing: His haori is sleeves and his kosode reaches up half by his biceps

Rank: Captain of Division 9

--

Name: Takara Saito

Age: 25

Appearance: light tan skin

Gender: Female

Eye: Emerald

Hair: Red hair based of on Kiyko's ponytail style from Inuyasha.

Height: 5'6

Clothing: Normal shinigami captain clothing, but the sleeves of her haori is long, up to her wrists.

Rank: Captain of Division 8


	19. Chapter 13: Removing the Mask Again

**Ch13: Removing the Mask Again**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty.

**A/N:** I just wanted to say this. If you guys are having trouble with imagining these OC's they have their own profile, based on their factions and… kiryuKENseI-SAMA IS BACK!!

--

A small rip opened up in the sky, high above Soul Society. Ronin stood on the edge of the rip and looked down at the fall of Soul Society with a grin on her face.

"This place hasn't changed a bit." Ronin smiled. Not even a single tone of depression in her voice.

Ronin jumps off the edge and plummeted to the earth head first. She dived down to the ground with no fear in her heart, instead it was full of excitement and the lust for a fight. As Ronin was nearing to the ground, she did a little flip and landed lightly on her feet like a feather. She surveyed her area and sensed a familiar reiatsu bursting in a far off distance.

"Found you Nevar…" Ronin grin. Then she bursted off into a sprint towards the source of this familiar reiatsu. But there was another familiar reiatsu clashed with Nevar's reiatsu, someone unfamiliar to her.

As Ronin ran, she suddenly bumped into a group of men in shihakusho. They were surrounded by exequias arrancars. The shinigami's numbers where outnumbered by the arrancars, 8 to 4 and one of the shinigami was obviously a new recruit who left the Academy early, especially at a time such as this. They were corned into a wall, the shinigami's faces were full with fear as the exequias closed in on them. Suddenly a giant red sphere was shot between the exequias and the shinigami, making dust and rubble separate the two factions. The exequias and the shinigami turned their gaze to the direction it was shot from, and they saw a human with her palm raised, half way closed into a fist. She then tick-tock her index finger as a warning with a grin on her face.

"How's it going fellas?" Ronin smiled with a grin on her face.

The exequias charged at Ronin. Ronin jumped back and reached her hand into the back of her little grey shirt and pulled out an unsheathe tachi. She curved her arm because of the shape, and she swung the spin of the blade onto her shoulder. The hilt was in the shape of a thunderbolt and the grip was the color of silver, as her blade. Three exequias charged at Ronin and Ronin simply swung her sword in a horizontal direction, killing them with ease. The last five exequias jumped at Ronin just as she just finished three of the exequias. Ronin smiled and shunpo right behind them. She pointed the tip of her zanpakuto at an exequias at the far left and pointed her palm at the exequias at the far right and shot a bala, blowing away the two exequias. The three exequias quickly turned around to find their enemy gone. They looked around, trying to find Ronin. The exequias looked behind him to just in time to see Ronin with her sword over head and sliced the exequias in half with her zanpakuto. The two exequias turned their heads in the direction of where their ally was killed. Before they reacted, Ronin quickly brought her zanpakuto to her side with the hilt facing them and the tip of the blade touching the ground and charged at them. The exequias tried to block the attack with their katana, but instead Ronin sliced the two in a horizontal attack. Ronin allowed gravity to take over and she began to fall to the earth, and she landed like a feather. She relaxed her zanpakuto on her shoulder and faced the shinigami with a smile on her face.

"You guys alright?" Ronin smiled, waiting for them for them to thank her, but instead their zanpakuto's were still drawn and their faces weren't frightened anymore, nor it was a face of gratitude, it a face full of anger and rage.

"How could she destroy her own comrades!?"

"It's not an arrancar that's why! She's not even a shinigami"

"What are you saying!? She still saved our lives!" The young shinigami protested only to get a punch by one of the members of the group.

"No, saving her won't change the fact that she's a hollow!"

"Let's kill it!"

The shinigami charged at Ronin, and instead of defending herself, Ronin used shunpo and ran away. Ronin didn't know why the shinigami would attack her. Ronin saved them, so why would she be attacked? She didn't' let that little event bother her, instead she got back into following Nevar's reiatsu. As she neared the source of Nevar's reiatsu, the sound of metal clashing and the battle cry of two people wearing being heard. Ronin quickly used shunpo and appeared in a battlefield. A captain had his knees on the ground and his zanpakuto was dulled up. As for the arrancar, he hardly had any scratches on him and he was laughing with victory. He had his zanpakuto resting on his shoulder with a grin on his face. His voice echoed through out the battlefield.

"So this is the 'strongest' captain out of the whole shinigami!? HAHAHA WHAT A FUCKIN JOKE! You're my third captain that I killed!" Nevar's voice echoed through out the battlefield.

"Tsk, stupid arrancar-" Daiki joked only to get a punch from Nevar.

"You're in no place in making comments shinigami!" Nevar kicked the so called captain in the stomach.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to save that female shinigami eh?" Nevar grinned, cracking his knuckles. Nevar placed too much energy in that one punch which probably placed a bruise on his knuckles.

"That's none of your business, you fuckin arrancar." Daiki trying to hold in the pain.

"Any last words…Shinigami?" Nevar grinned as he raised his zanpakuto overhead with a grin on his face.

The only response Nevar got was Daiki spitting at his feet. Nevar looked down at the shinigami. In his eyes, he saw the same eyes when he fought that human girl in the world of the living. Looking at those eyes made him feel disgusted.

"DIE SHINIGAMI!" Nevar smiled with excitement over his third kill over a captain.

Daiki saw the arrancar's zanpakuto coming down on him. He was too tired and weak to even lift a finger. Even though Daiki accepted death, he looked at Nevar in the eyes and still looked down at him, which only gave Nevar a more annoying reason to kill him. Just as single part of Nevar's blade touched Daiki's neck and made a drop of blood dripped down, it came to a complete halt. Nevar turned his head to see who intervened with his historical moment. To his surprise, the shape of the blade placed Nevar in shock. Nevar quickly turned his head towards the owner to the blade which put his face into a more grudging expression. Daiki also turned his gaze to the owner of the zanpakuto and to his surprise, it was a familiar face that he too despised so much. Ronin was holding Nevar's sword with the spine of her zanpakuto with one hand and her other hand in her pocket of her tight black pants.

"Yo guys. I hope I'm not interrupting." Ronin smiled, happy to see two familiar faces.

"Y-You, how the hell did you get here human!" Nevar screamed as his tried to push Ronin's blade and finish off his third captain.

"How many times have I told you I'm not human?" Ronin asked trying an impression of a sad puppy's face.

"YOU! What the hell are you doing here girl!" Daiki asked. Daiki quickly stood up, ignoring the pain and shouted at Ronin.

"C'mon? What kind of a kid would I be if I can't even look after jiji (old geezer/old man) called a father?" Ronin asked with a little teasing tone in her voice. Deep down, Ronin was both happy and a little frightened to see her old man again.

Hearing that "title" made Daiki feel furious, which made him feel a sharp pain in his chest and he quickly went down on his knees, biting the pain.

"If I wasn't in such a terrible shape, I would've cut you down where you STAND!" Daiki shouted, still biting down his pain in his chest.

"Just worry about yourself old man." Ronin said, trying to show off her strength, just by holding an espada back with one hand. Ronin couldn't hide Nevar's strength in her arms, there we're signs of her struggling.

As for Nevar, he looked at Ronin and then to Daiki which placed a smile on his face as soon he realized something the feeling he gets towards both of them were so similar as he fought the two. Then Nevar begins to grin.

"hehehe, HAHAHA!" With all his strength, Nevar with both hands, gripped the grip of his zanpakuto, too a step forward, and with all his might, he pushed Ronin away.

Ronin simply jumped out of the way, and her father moved away just in time, only to be hit by Nevar's big force wave. Ronin landed with her back against the wall, and Daiki was sent flying with his back crashing into a wall and he landed on his hands and feet, biting the pain he got from the crash.

"Oops. Sorry pops, forgot you were there hehehe." Ronin said, rubbing her head. Ronin believed that's what he gets for his stubbornness, though he really did deserve it in Ronin's tomboyish way.

"_Stupid Girl!"_ Daiki hissed as he looked down at Ronin.

"Sorry about our family moment Arrancar, so how about we continue…" Ronin placed her hand on her forehead and pulled it down to reveal her white cheetah mask.

"…where we last left off?" Ronin grinned with her dark golden eyes staring at Nevar. She was eager for a fight. She raised her zanpakuto and laid the blade on her shoulder and

"You mean where I was-" Nevar used Sonido to get behind Ronin.

"KICKING YOUR ASS!?" Nevar said with a wide smile crossing his face. Nevar smiled thinking back at that one little fight that made his body move like it never did before. He had his zanpakuto over head, ready to slice Ronin in half, but Ronin raised the side of her zanpakuto and her off hand supporting the blade, blocking Nevar's attack.

"HAHA, no." Ronin said sarcastically turning her head so one of her dark golden is looking down at Nevar.

Ronin with some of her strength, pushed the blade forward, pushing Nevar back. Ronin quickly brought her sword down into the ground, moved her off foot back, and swung her zanpakuto in a vertical position creating a trail of dust flying behind it. Nevar quickly used sonido and appeared below Ronin as she tried to pull her attack back.

"YOU'RE ASS IS MINE!" Nevar grinned. He brought his sword back, behind his shoulder and got ready to pierce at Ronin's stomach. Nevar's heart was full of excitement as he was about to finish off this annoying prey. But then, Nevar felt a cold metal touching his throat.

"Not so fast arrancar." A booming voice said from behind him.

Nevar slowly turned his head to find Daiki standing on his own two feet, as if Nevar's previous attacks on him were nothing. Nevar could feel intense reiatsu coming from him. Nevar looked deep into Daiki's eyes and he saw anger inside him.

"Pops, I'm glad you warmed up to me!" Ronin said as she backed away from Nevar to give Daiki a hug, but instead, Daiki pointed his sword at Ronin.

"Regardless of the crisis we're in, I still hold onto the old laws Itachi (weasel). And that means I eliminate both of you." Daiki said looking into Ronin eyes with his sword pointing at her throat.

"Well then…" Nevar begins to grin his excitement and opens his fists and it slowly began to form a red sphere.

"THIS SHOULD BE FUN!" Nevar then raised his palms at both Daiki and Ronin and fired a cero which made dust and rubble explode.

Ronin jumped back, away from impact from Nevar's barbaric attack. As Ronin jumped back, she was shielding her eyes from the dust with her off hand. As Ronin removed her hand and landed on her feet. As Ronin recovered, there was still a cloud of dust on the battle field. The sounds of metal could be heard again. Suddenly, the sounds of metal ceased. As soon the dust cleared. Daiki and Revan stood frozen with their back away from each other. Their looks on their faces were emotionless. Daiki then collapsed, emotionless. Nevar turned to his body and looked down at his prey, and placed his hand over his chest. Nevar chest had a big cut on his chest and blood dripped down. Nevar looked down at his third kill and stomped his foot on his head. "Stupid shinigami…" Nevar thought. He raised his foot again to make sure his opponent is dead this time, but a cero past his face. Nevar turned his head into the direction where it was fired to see Ronin with her palm facing him.

"Are you done with jiji yet?"

Nevar wasn't done yet, but instead he returned his foot and looked at Ronin. He tilted his head and gave a confuse look at Ronin.

"Why aren't you grieving for your old man?"

What a stupid question coming from an arrancar. Ronin didn't care about that old man as he did when she was in her mother's womb. Ever since Ronin was born, Daiki would always abuse his daughter as she grew up. Yet for some reason as Ronin witnessed Nevar stomping on the old man, she felt angry towards him. She made a grin across her face and looked at Nevar.

"Who'd care about the old fart? Now how about we continue where we last left off?" Ronin said in a lazy tone.

"OK!" Nevar smiled and used sonido behind Ronin. He brought his zanpakuto over head and brought it down.

"YOU DIE THIS TIME GIRL!" Nevar grinned as he brought his zanpakuto down. No interruptions, third captain claimed, and a thorn finally getting removed from his side. Nevar's grin was full of joy to the thought of his glorious history. With Nevar was looking at Ronin's back, it's quite sad not see the life leave her body through her eyes. It didn't matter, Nevar brought his attack down upon Ronin without hesitation.

Ronin smiles. Reiatsu bursted from her body, blowing Nevar away. Nevar quickly reclaimed his footing and stared at Ronin in shock. The only time remembered this feeling was when she had her hollow mask on, but as she turned her body, her mask was absent. Where the hell is that reiatsu coming from! Nevar cursed himself for having high hopes on that attack that ended in failure.

"Lighting light the stage, thunder applaud, Ai no Raiden" For this odd reason, Ronin's voice was calm and soothing to hear. As Ronin spoke, Ronin smiled at Nevar and Nevar had a puzzling look on his face.

'WHAT THE HELL IS SHE SMILING ABOUT?! AND WHAT'S UP WITH THAT VOICE!? IT'S SO BOTHERSOME! AND THIS REIATSU, SHE'S NOT EVEN WEARING HER MASK!'

At the same time, her zanpakuto began to shine and change shape as she spoke her words. The blade got longer and her handle grew about twice its size, almost similar to a naginata but the blade is in the shape of a thunder bolt and the handle looks like that of a shakujo and the spine of the blade has seven rings with little daggers connected to them going down. As Ronin's weapon finally took shape, she swung the bottom of her staff to the ground, making the rings rattle.

"HA! A range weapon, your going to have trouble with me!" Nevar laughed

"Then, I guess it's time that I…" Ronin still smiling pulls her hand on top of her head and glares at Nevar.

Nevar knowing what action she's about to do, attacks her without hesitation. He swung his zanpakuto over head as he rushes at Ronin, trying to deny her move. Knowing what her mask was like, it would make it difficult for Nevar to make history if she ever combines her shikai with her mask. Just as Nevar was a single inch away from Ronin, she smiled and disappeared, and then a voice came from behind him.

"…get serious!"

Nevar turned his head around to see Ronin in her cheetah mask. Her dark golden eyes looked deep into Nevar's red eyes. Nevar hated those eyes. He swung his blade around him out of rage towards her. Ronin quickly uses shunpo to get distance behind him. Nevar turned around getting ready to charge at her, but he found himself on his knees with a cut at his ribs. Nevar screams in pain, but then Nevar smiles and raises his palm and fires a bala with his off hand. Ronin simply reflected the attack with a simple smack from the side of her naginata. As Ronin stood, Nevar appeared behind Ronin with his zanpakuto over his shoulder, getting ready to pierce her. Ronin swiftly twirls around along with her naginata and slices Nevar at the chest. While Ronin was returning her weapon, Nevar grabbed her pole with his off hand and used his zanpakuto to pierce her again. Ronin brought both feet up and placed it on Nevar's chest and pushed against his chest. Ronin placed too much force into her push and made her skid across the ground with her knees. While Nevar was getting pushed back, he kept his footing and charged at Ronin as she was busy recovering. Nevar dragged the tip of his blade on the ground creating a trail of sparks. Ronin quickly did a back flip to recover quickly and she crouched down on her feet while Nevar still charged at her. Ronin brought her weapon over head and they both fired their attacks, putting them in a lock. A grin appeared across Ronin face.

"Seek"

The seven daggers came off the rings with a click and it pierced Nevar on different parts his body. Three on his back, one on his left leg, two on his off hand, and one on his shoulder. Ronin with all her might pushes Nevar and quickly jumps away before Nevar could react.

"Rolling thunder, silver lighting, may your heavenly thunder burn their souls away!"

Then the sky turns black as she said the words escaped her mouth, and lighting shot out from the sky, striking the daggers and shocking Nevar along with them. Nevar screamed in pain as the daggers absorbed the electricity till his skin burned. After a few seconds, the lighting ceased and the sky went back to normal, clear as day. Nevar's eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground.

Ronin lets out a sigh and the daggers returned to back to their master. Ronin swung her naginata over her shoulder and turned around and was about to walk away when she suddenly heard a breathing. She turned her head so that one eye could keep watch on a certain body.

"That's quite impressive of you arrancar. You survived that attack, even with three daggers on your spine."

"You stupid girl! That attack did shit!" Nevar said as he slowly stood up a little wobbly. He grinned then pain and stared at Ronin with a heavy look in his eyes. He wouldn't let some little girl take him down that easily. He's not done et, for he has a little trick of his own.

"Nevar face it, with both my shikai and my mask, taking the rest of you guys down will be easy."

A grin came across Nevar's face. Nevar slowly reaches for his right glove and removes it and reveals a number five on his palm.

"Don't you dare think taking me down was that easy! I'm an espada five, the fifth strongest arrancar!"

"Tsk, whatever. If your that easy, I wonder what the other four are like." Ronin teased, but then her smile suddenly faded away as reiatsu bursted out of Nevar's body.

Nevar slowly raised his zanpakuto and struck it into the ground and looked into Ronin's dark golden eyes.

"Don't you ever! Look down at me girl!"

"Dageki, Hyouketsueki!" Nevar's reiatsu then turned into a cold wind that sent chills down Ronin's spine that she had to hug her body to keep herself warm and she cursed herself for wearing such a revealing shirt. Their surrounding then began to freeze into a barren wasteland of ice.

"The names Nevar! The fifth espada!"

Ronin collapsed to the ground from Nevar's reiatsu and his power. Suddenly, she smiled and reiatsu bursted from her body warming her body up. She and slowly stood up with a smile on her face. She raises her naginata and points the tip of the blade at Nevar.

"Then allow me to show you something that will match your power Nevar…BANKAI!"


	20. Ch14 Dance of Ice and Thunder and Memory

Ch14: Farewell Nevar…

**Ch14: Dance of Ice and Thunder and Memories**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long…very long! I finally got back to school and I'm behind work a lot from my extra 4 week break. But I'm finally back for sure and I'll make sure that I finish this story for you all!!

--

In a cold battlefield, Ronin raises her naginata and points the tip of the blade towards Nevar with a smile on both of their faces. Nevar tilts his head as the air around him began to freeze.

"BANKAI!"

Ronin's naginata then shrinks back into her former zanpakuto, without a blade. Her dark golden eyes loose its pupils, iris and its whites and became silver. It looked as if she was blind.

Nevar looked at Ronin deep into her eyes. Nevar threw up his head and cold air escaped his mouth as he laughed. Nevar was expecting something huge.

"HEEHAHAHA! WHAT A JOKE! For a second there you scared me."

Nevar smiles and raises his zanpakuto over his head and began swinging it around in the air. A sphere of ice then formed and began to crack then shatter to reveal a serpent of ice. With Nevar with his zanpakuto over his head, and a grin across his face, his serpent coils around Nevar and hisses at Ronin. Cold winds escaped from the snakes mouth.

Ronin simply shivered a little to shake off the cold. Ronin points her hilt into the sky and dark thunder clouds began to form and it struck her. Her body then surges in electricity, sparks flew as she lowered her hilt.

"DIE SHINIGAMI!" Nevar screamed as he points his zanpakuto at Ronin. His serpent roars and charges it's head at Ronin with it's mouth wide open. As it's cold ice body slithered across the floor, it created a trail of ice as it moved.

As it neared Ronin, Ronin raised her zanpakuto over her head and swung it down, creating a wave of electricity. It charges and clashes with Nevar's serpent. The serpent hisses in pain and it explodes into million of pieces.

"I'm no shinigami…" Ronin said as she raises her zanpakuto to the clouds again.

"I don't care what you are." He swings his zanpakuto in the air again to from an even bigger sphere. His last attack was just to test the power of the girl's zanpakuto, and he smiled at that power.

"AS LONG I FIGHT A WORTHY OPPONENT!" Nevar screamed as he threw down his zanpakuto. The sphere that was above his head shattered as he screamed, and it formed five serpents of ice.

"I'm more than worthy for you, Nevar." Lighting hits Ronin and she twitches her zanpakuto hand and the electricity began to form around her hilt to make a blade of electricity.

Nevar jumped into the air and points his zanpakuto at Ronin.

"You better be girl…" Nevar swung his zanpakuto down and the serpents then charged at Ronin.

Ronin jumps out them. The one on the far left was the first to dive. Ronin jumps on its head and drove her zanpakuto on its forehead and she began to run up to the tail and it left a trail of shattered ice. Two other serpents dived in after Ronin. What was left of the snake that Ronin was on, she charges her silver hilt and swung her zanpakuto in a horizontal position, creating a wave of electricity. The two snakes shattered into thousand pieces of ice. As the pieces came crashing down, she jumps towards the pieces one at a time, making her way through the shards of ice. As she was clear, an ice serpent appeared in front of Ronin with its mouth wide open with a hiss, ready to devour Ronin. Without hesitation, Ronin places her sword in front of her in a vertical position and blocks the snake by its nose. The snake viciously tries to push itself nearer to Ronin trying to devour her. They both flew in the air as the snake was driving their course. Ronin then squeezes her hand and electricity began to shock the snake. The snake roared and it only made the snake more vicious. From behind another ice serpent was coming at them ready to devour Ronin as she was busy. The snake opens its mouth but Ronin used shunpo and the snake ended up biting on the weakened ice serpent. The weak ice serpent then shatters into pieces. Ronin appeared behind the ice serpent and was about to attack it. Out of nowhere, Nevar appeared behind Ronin and he attacked her in a horizontal position. Ronin quickly turned around and blocked Nevar's attack. They both danced in the air, pushing each other from side to side, up and down with theirs zanpakuto locked into each other. The ice serpent from before decides to attack Ronin again from behind. It quietly slithered up to Ronin's back and opened its mouth. Ronin used shunpo to escape from them both and Nevar's zanpakuto came down in a vertical position, cutting the ice serpent in half as it interfered with it's master, it was a perfect slice and the body fell to the ground and shattered in pieces. Ronin appeared in front of Nevar out of breath and cold escaped her mouth and her hair was wet and out of place.

'_Tsk, this shirt isn't good for this weather…'_ As Ronin looked at Nevar, his figure became blurry for an instant. As she recovered, Nevar disappeared and she felt the cold touch of a blade touching her throat, along with a hand at her throat.

"Why are you fighting girl? You're already out of breath. Are you fighting for that shinigami?"

As Ronin heard those words, it struck her like a bat to the head. Why was Ronin fighting Nevar this time? The first reason was that she was defending her home because Tsuna was too stubborn to lend a hand. Right now, it's odd. She looked over at Daiki's body. Why would she be fighting for that old geezer!? Ever since she was born, Daiki hated her. He abused his own wife just because she wouldn't let him have a son. Over the years, Ronin did all she could to earn at least an ounce of her father's respect. Ronin left Soul Society because she believed she was the cause of her mother's abusement. She looked at her father and anger struck her.

"Why am I fighting?" Ronin smiles and raises her hilt towards the sky while Nevar wasn't looking.

"I'm fighting for myself!"

The sound of thunder came crushing down from the sky striking both Ronin and Nevar. Their body shook due to the electric shock from the lighting. Nevar threw up his head and roared to the sky, while Ronin simply bit her lip, lighting was her own element making her body used to her own kamikaze attacks. As the lighting ceased, Nevar collapsed on his back. Ronin stood with electricity running around her body and she shook it off, and cracked her neck. As Ronin took a step forward, the sound of shattered ice came from behind her. She turned around to see Nevar's body melt away.

'Where the hell did he go-'

Then the ground below Ronin's feet began shaking. Her instincts took over and she jumped back just in time, in front of her stood an ice sickle sticking out of the ground. The ground began shaking and she started running away, where ever she would feel a pulse, she would jump to evade it. When the shaking ceased, she ceased to run. The whole battlefield became a barren wasteland of ice. Ronin still cautious takes a few steps back until she had her back against something, then a familiar voice came up from behind her.

"How do you like my ice dome?"

Ronin turns around and slashes Nevar, however it was just Nevar's reflection on an ice sickle.

"WHERE ARE YOU ATTACKING!? HAHAHA-"

Ronin then slashes another reflection of Nevar.

"I'm right here! Is that all!? HAHAHA! HERE!"

Then Nevar's reflection were everywhere, wherever Ronin looked, Nevar's reflection would be there.

"Nice trick Nevar." Ronin said in a sarcasm tone.

"You became one wuss and became a million wusses-" Then out of nowhere, a cut appeared on her chest and she fell to your knees.

'How the hell did he!?'

Ronin slowly tried to stand only to get a slight cut at her ribs and she bit her tongue to ignore the pain.

"Tsk, I was aiming for your leg." The Nevar's reflections mimicked.

"Well…" Nevar raises his blood stained zanpakuto and licked the blood off it. "At least I get to see your face in pain!"

As Ronin tried to stand again, her feet were becoming wobbly and she could feel her eyes going blurry. She heard a cracking sound and she covered her face, she removed her hand to see little particles of her mask coming off.

'Damn him! I need to beat this guy quick!'

A grin could be seen on all the reflections simultaneously.

"Have so you know, anybody caught in my ice dome never comes out."

Too weak to even raise her zanpakuto and very little strength left. Ronin gripped her bladeless zanpakuto till blood dripped from her hands. She slowly stood up and placed the bottom of her hilt on her mask and it slowly disappears. As her mask vanished, her pure silver eyes and she turns her glaze to the ground.

"Are you giving up already?" Nevar rests his zanpakuto on his shoulder with a confusing look on his face, waiting for an answer.

Only silence came from Ronin.

Nevar twitched his grin out of anger. This fighting was finally getting interesting. They both went pass their limits only to have one of them just to have their tail between their legs! This was an insult to Nevar.

"This time die and never come back!"

A reflection behind Ronin crawled out of it's icicle to strike Ronin from behind. Nevar didn't care to see the life leave the eyes out of an opponent that just turns tail and run. Just before Nevar got close to Ronin, Ronin simply made a sidestep and the reflection's attack hits nothing but air. The reflection turned around with a grin on his face.

"WHAT!" Nevar's reflection's voice was full of shock, and it echoed across the field.

Nevar simply swung his zanpakuto and Ronin dodged it with ease. Nevar swung his zanpakuto again and again and again only to hit nothing but air. Nevar roared as Ronin played with him.

"WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU!"

A smile grew on Ronin's face as she heard Nevar's disappointing voice.

"Raiden in his bankai form gives me the ability to sense something called bioelectrics. Meaning every move you make, I'd be able to sense it."

Five Nevars in different direction crawled out and attacked Ronin at once with their zanpakuto over their head. Their heads full of frustration. Ronin jumps up and swiftly twirls around pass them, she kept on twirling till she returned back to her feet and she quickly turned around to see the reflection from earlier and the new five ones come at him at once with their zanpakuto over head. Ronin jumps back and avoids the attacks one by one. The first three went at her first and she did a back flip, while in mid air, two other reflections came at her and Ronin used shunpo just in time and appeared ahead of the five reflections. From behind, a reflection was about to use cero and Ronin used shunpo again and the cero shot the five reflections, and the blast created an opening. Then from all the ice sickles, the fake Nevars crawled out. They all surrounded Ronin with grins across their faces and their zanpakutos ready for blood. Ronin stared at the opening that one of the Nevars just made with their cero, and laying down on his useless ass in the distance is Daiki and his zanpakuto still in his hand, without thinking, Ronin made a run for it. The reflections smiled and began laughing and decided to play cats and mouse with Ronin. It was a short sprint for Ronin, but her body felt like it was burning up. A couple of Nevar's jumped after and tried to cut her while midair, before they got to her, Ronin jumped for Daiki's zanpakuto and rolled, and the reflections attack missed. Ronin stood up and slowly turned her head to reveal a grin on her face. She raised both Daiki's and her zanpakuto into the air and a huge thunder struck her body, using Daiki's zanpakuto as an extra lighting rod. Her body flowed with electricity and she threw Daiki's sword away. She focused all the electricity into her body to build up power. As the reflections stared at her, they appeared to be shaking and they threw up their heads and laughed. They charged at her and Ronin looked up to the sky. What she is about to do is going to be costly. Before the reflections sword reached her, she smiled and screamed. Electricity blew out of her body as her muscle tightened. The attack wiped out everything, even the forest of ice. The whole battlefield became a crater of nothing. Ronin still with her head towards the sky, she smiled. Blood drips out of her mouth and she looks down to see Nevar with his zanpakuto pierced through her stomach. His body and uniform was burnt by Ronin's attack. Ronin still looked down at Nevar.

"YOU STILL LOOK DOWN AT ME! FACE IT I WIN!" Nevar grinned as he twisted his zanpakuto in Ronin's belly.

Ronin didn't even twitch at the pain. She grabbed Nevar's blade with her off hand. She raised her bladeless zanpakuto towards the sky and lighting struck her again. Nevar roared in pain as electricity ran through his body. The longer Ronin touched Nevar's blade and lighting continued to hit her, Nevar's body slowly began to burn away as he screamed.

"Go to hell Nevar. I win…"

The last thing Ronin heard was Nevar's voice slowly fading away. When Nevar's remains got blown away by the wind, Ronin fell on her back. With Nevar's zanpakuto still in her belly, she slowly pulled it out and bared the pain and cast it aside. She raised her hand in the sky but she couldn't see her hand. Her hand slowly collapsed to the floor with a thud and she slowly closes her eyes. She felt light and peaceful. She couldn't think nor feel, not even hear. Her mind felt like soft as cloud.

'Just let death take you Ronin.' Ronin told herself.

'It's better if someone like you died like this. I'm such a troublesome child for kaa-san. If I died, maybe none of this wouldn't happen…' Then the zanpakuto that was in her hand, went limp.

Crying could be heard in the distance. In an old fashion Japanese house surrounded by greenery, the cry of a baby was heard. A shoji door opened and a young man in his mid 20's stormed out of the house. He had black spiky hair, cold blue eyes, and a bulky body. As he stomped on the greenery, the very grass seemed to burn away. He walked up to a beautiful sakura tree with it's petals falling to the ground. The man looked at it and clenched his fist that blood would drip out. He pulled back his fist and punched the tree to splinters and the petals flew to the sky by the mans force wave. The man threw up his head and screamed.

"A DAUGHTER! HOW A DAUGHTER!? THEY SAID MY FIRST AND ONLY CHILD WOULD BE A SON! MY BLOODLINE IS DEAD! Daughters are weak, they are only fit to serve masters, not to grasp the sword."

The scene slowly was engulfed by clouds. The clouds slowly was blown away by a heavy wind and a young Ronin could be seen, practicing with a bokuto in a Japanese garden inside a mansion. Ronin was wearing a hakama and haori fit for kendo. The ground was soft to the feet and a pond of koi fish laid behind her. The pond was so clear, you could see the reflection of the clouds overhead. She would take a single step forward and swing it down, quickly bring it up and take a step back then swing it down again. Her routine was perfect, even for a girl that is only 8 years old, then suddenly a huge man showed up and stared at her with terrifying eyes. Ronin ignored him and continued on with her swings. The man walked up to Ronin, grabbed Ronin's bokuto and took it away by force.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK JIJI! THAT'S MINE!" Ronin screamed at the man.

"Swords aren't meant for women." The man turned around with Ronin's sword in his possession and began to walk away.

Ronin charged at the man with her fist pulled back. Just as she was about to throw it, the man grasped Ronin's little fist in his palm and pushed her with his feet and she fell into the pond.

"Children shouldn't hit their father. Remember that girl." The man said as he looked down at her.

Ronin stared at her father's back till he disappeared into the house. Then suddenly, Ronin began wailing and wiped her tears with her sleeves. As she wailed a woman appeared and whipped her tears with a piece of cloth that was in her hand. Ronin looked up to see a woman. She had long lavender silky hair and such beautiful blue eyes. She looked at Ronin with a smile, but it looked like she was crying. The woman hugged Ronin and young Ronin hugged her back.

"I'll always love you my daughter, no matter what path you choose. Ronin, grow up strong and I believe you will make a fine swordsman."

The woman's voice echoed away and it went black.

'I brought you nothing but pain kaa-san. Why still hold on to someone that brought you pain into your life. You didn't deserve this that kind of life.'

Then she saw a light. A bright beautiful light. Ronin reached out her hand and walked towards it. Ronin could feel soft wind blowing against her body. As she approached it, a familiar voice could be heard as it called out her name. Ronin felt a tear run down her cheek and she suddenly smiled. She ran towards the light and she slowly opened her eyes. She found herself in the arms of a woman and her body was healed back to normal. The woman's face smiled. The woman had familiar blue eyes and lavender silky hair, just like hers. As Ronin looked at the familiar face, the face began crying.

"RONIN!"

The woman hugged her and Ronin was in an emotional paralyzed state.

"K-kaa-san…?"

The woman pulled Ronin away to look at her again to make sure she is not dreaming. The woman smiled and she began crying again. And they both took each other in their arms.

"Ronin, where's Tsuna? Did he come?"

As Ronin heard that name, she quickly got up and backed away from them.

"He-he won't be coming."

"What? Why not?"

"He along with the others would prefer to stay back in the World of the Living…"

"Why would he do that? Doesn't he know that we're in dire need of help? Doesn't he know that we need him?"

Suddenly heavy reiatsu brought both Ronin and Izanami's body down to the ground.

"Tsk, I can't believe that Nevar lost to that human- shi- Whatever she is." A female voice said behind them.

"It was natural for a beast like Nevar to loose if he didn't have control over his own mind. He's a beast that one is." A booming voice said

Ronin slowly tried to turn her attention to the source of the reiatsu to see six arrancars. One of the arrancar which stood in the middle was wearing an open white trench coat with a hood over his head to shadow his eyes. On his right index finger, he had a long white sharp bony finger. He had his arms folded across his chest and he had his head down, staring at Ronin and Izanami.

'I didn't know that girl had such power in her. Why couldn't she use that when we we're in the human world?' The hooded arrancar thought.

Standing next to the hooded arrancar's on his right was an arrancar with an eye patch over his left eye. On his chest revealed his hollow hole. There was a short arrancar crouching down in front of the hooded arrancar, he had with long sleeves and he had a cruel look on his face. There was another short arrancar standing on the shoulders of a huge arrancar. She was wearing a white dress and long baggy sleeves, she had a tiara with a skull on it. The huge arrancar with the girl sitting on his shoulder was behind the hooded arrancar and a female arrancar. The huge arrancar was wearing a mask that covered the bottom half of his face, yet he seemed peaceful. The female arrancar was wearing an arrancar uniform in the form of a white cocktail dress and a feather above her left ear with a grin on her face.

"So what do we do with those two eh Draco?" Zan Flovergaard asked

"Do you wish to dispose of them Draco?" Arruruerie asked.

Draco shook his head with his hood still on, shaking what ever thoughts was in his head.

"We follow orders from Arrieanne-sama." Draco raised his right hand and slowly pointed his bony finger at them. A red sphere slowly began to take shape.

"This is nothing personal, we're just following orders." A cold emotional smile was on his face.

Ronin was too weak to do anything, she spent too much energy on her battle with Nevar. Izanami may be a captain, but she has no fighting experience and the kido she knew where of no use. The red sphere that formed on Draco's finger fired on it's own and it came flying towards Ronin and Izanami. Izanami held her daughter tight in her arms and closed her eyes. Ronin simply sat there frozen in her mother's arms accepting her death, she had no other choice and she was too tired to even protect her mother. Just as the cero was about to hit Ronin and Izanami, a towering shadow suddenly stood in their path and it took the hit of the cero. Clueless to who just save them they were just shock to see who it was as the figure fell on his back and the head at their feet. It was Daiki, he fell with his arms and legs spreaded apart and his zanpakuto in his hand that was now bladeless because he obviously used it to protect Ronin and Izanami. There were signs of burns on the now dull blade.

"Da-Daiki!" Izanami ran to her cruel husband and placed her hand on his heart. She was about to heal his wound but Daiki slapped her hands away with his off hand.

"Get your damn- hands off me woman." Daiki growled.

"But you're hurt!"

"Tsk, I'm not going to let a little burn stop me-" Then Daiki coughed and blood spat out of his mouth.

"Why did you save us Jiji?" Ronin asked who was now at his side.

"That's none of your business girl!" Daiki smiled.

As Daiki smiled, his eyes rolled back and he slowly closed his eyes. Ronin saw tears run down Izanami's face. Izanami slowly held Daiki's off hand and clenched it. Her hands were glowing light green, but then her face was full of shock when she clenched his hand.

"DAIKI!" Izanami's voice echoed through out the field.

Ronin simply sat there, she was again in an emotional state.

'Stupid jiji, why did you do it! Why did you do it!' Ronin kept repeating those words to herself. For some reason, she couldn't stop remembering that old man's smile. That was the first time he ever smiled at her. Then a tear ran down her face.

"I thought that man was dead." Draco stated.

"But it appears you were wrong." Zan insulted.

Draco ignored Zan's words. Without hesitation, he slowly raised his hand again and did the same routine. The cero fired but before it was about to hit Ronin, some blue fire fell from the sky and landed between the arrancars and Ronin and Izanami. The arrancars, Ronin and Izanami covered their eyes and stood their ground from the force wave and tried to endure the heat that came from the force wave. As the fire cleared, steam took it's place.

"Such a stupid woman you are Ronin." A voice from the smoke said.

Ronin slowly stood up and twitched her eyes.

'Who the hell is that?'


	21. Profile pt3

Character Profile pt2

**Character Profile pt3**

Name: Zan Flovergaard

Age: 17

Appearance: light skin

Gender: female

Eye: lavender with a ring of orange around the pupil

Hair: dark brown hair

Height: 5'6

Clothing: a short little cocktail dress, long flowing sleeves, high socks and high

heeled standard arrancar sandals

Mask Remain: A bird's feather above her left ear tilted back

Hole: Between her breasts, however it's covered by her clothing

Rank: Espada 2 (On her right cheek)

--

Name: Ancilla

Age: mid teens (17)

Appearance: light skin tone, small built. She has a blue stripe running across her cheeks

Gender: female

Eye: lime green

Hair: dark blue, almost black in the style of a ponytail

Height: 5'5

Clothing: White hakama with a purple sash and a white sports bra. Her feet are bare. Four piercing on each ear and wears a small silver star necklace. Her zanpakuto is worn at the waist but on the back with it sloping towards the ground and the hilt is facing to the left

Mask Remain: She has a crescent moon around her right eye.

Hole: It's the size of her fist and it's located on her stomach

Rank: Espada 3 (Just above her breasts)

--

Name: Draco Cerberus

Age: 18

Appearance: light skin tone

Gender: male

Eye: red

Hair: black, spiked back

Height: 5'7

Clothing: A white hakama with a white obi, and original arrancar sandals. He wears a open white trench coat with a hood.

Mask Remain: A long sharp bony finger on his right index hand.

Hole: On his throat

Rank: Espada 4 (Number located on his forehead)

--

Name: Nevar Kanzaki

Age: 20

Appearance: white

Gender: male

Eye: red

Hair: dark purple semi spiky/droopy

Height: 5'11

Clothing: Standard

Mask Remain: A mask that covers his right eye and tapers off at the right cheek. Dark blue streaks runs down and then to the left

Hole: heart

Rank: Espada 5 (A number five on his right palm)

--

Name: Liam Kimura

Age: 20

Appearance: tanned

Gender: male

Eye: black

Hair: Wears a straw hat. He has a white hair that hangs over his left eye

Height: 5'11

Clothing: original, but wears a white cloak over his espada uniform

Mask Remain: A small fragment over his left eye (hidden by his white hair)

Hole: located on his hips

Rank: Espada 6 (Hidden)

--

Name: Gerik Yasuhara

Age: 20

Appearance: light skin. His body is very well built and he has a scar under his left eye

Gender: male

Eye: black

Hair: yellowish green which is rather unruly so he has it held back with a white headband

Height: 6'1

Clothing: A white hakama with a tank top

Mask Remain: In the form of a long headband

Hole: a small hole located on his stomach

Rank: Espada 8 (located on his right knuckle)

--

Name: Arrieanne Yelaine

Age: 18

Appearance: light skin tone

Gender: female

Eye: lime green

Hair: long black hair (4 ft)

Height: 5'6

Clothing: Wear the typical uniform. She has a green scarf tied on her shoulders (like Matsumota Rangiku) She also wears white fingerless gloves and her zanpakuto is located on her left waist.

Mask Remain: Her mask is on her left jaw (based on grimjoww) but a lot smaller

Hole: On her left shoulder but hidden by her clothing

Rank: Espada 1 (It's not tattooed, it's stiched on left chest)

--

Name: Guntz Despiadado

Age: 15

Appearance: handsome but really pale

Gender: male

Eye: golden

Hair: in the style of Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts but ithe color's platinum

Height: Tall as Luppi

Clothing: Wears a white hakama, black obi, and a white jacket that resembles Grimmjow's only it's longer that it reaches he wears a white undershirt and his sleeves reaches where it almost covers his hands, original arrancar sandals and socks

Mask Remain: Based on Stark's necklace but it starts out big in the middle then it goes smaller as it goes around his neack

Hole: His hole is located over his heart

Rank: Espada 12 (back of his neck)

--

Name: Rosario Knight

Age: 15

Appearance: light skin tone, she has a black spade under her left eye at the corner

Gender: female

Eye: green

Hair: black ponytail

Height: 5'6

Clothing: A white jacket much like Ulquiorra but with no tails, a sash and a white hakama.

Mask Remain: two ehite bone cat ears

Hole: her hole is on the right side of her stomach

Rank: 13 (number on top of her left hand)

--

Name: Selena

Age: 20

Appearance: pale

Gender: female

Eye: black

Hair: long messy black

Height: 5'6

Clothing: A gothic dress but short and very curvy, her uniform is very skimp leaving nothing to the imagination

Mask Remain: bone like earring on her right ear

Hole: hidden

Rank: Espada 10 (located on her bottom lip)

--

Name: Vampiro Peniencia

Age: 25

Appearance: deathly pale and a cross necklace around his neack

Gender: male

Eye: crimson

Hair: ash blonde

Height: 5'7

Clothing: An arrancar jacket with a hakama but with no shirt. A crimson ssash around his waist

Mask Remain: a half masquerade mask on his right side of his face

Hole: below his belly button

Rank: 11 (located on his tongue)

--

Name: Madrid

Age: 18

Appearance: just like Joaquin Phoenix but not as pale and more masculine. (good looking)

Gender: male

Eye: deep blue

Hair: silver

Height: 5'10

Clothing: original school uniform

Mask Remain: parts of his hollow mask is on his jaw line

Hole: where his heart is

Rank: Fraccion 18

--

Name: Arruruerie Misaki

Age: 8

Appearance: pale

Gender: female

Eye: green

Hair: a white ponytail

Height: …short like Yachiru

Clothing: a white dress with black trim and long baggy sleeves that shows her stomach

Mask Remain: a tiara with a upside down skull on it

Hole: on her stomach

Rank: 9 (located on her index finger)

--

Name: Engetsu Nettou

Age: 19

Appearance: light skin tone

Gender: male

Eye: dark red with cross shaped pupils

Hair: white hair that goes to the bottom of his shoulder blades that he keeps  
in a pony tail except two thick spikes and his bangs. The two spikes are done  
up like to stud like horns and his bangs go to the bottom of his nose. Both  
his bangs and horn spikes are dark red.

Height: 6'6

Clothing: A white trench coat with long sleeves that go 6in pass his hands. A black hakama with gold chains attached to the pockets. He has a gold chain with a heart shape lock locket around his neck

Mask Remain: covers his mouth jaw and cheeks up to his nose

Hole: over his heart

Rank: Espada 7 (located where his mouth is on his mask)

--

Name: Cuento

Age: 16

Appearance: light skin tone

Gender: male

Eye: left eye covered by his mask. His right eyes is grey

Hair: short black spiky

Height: 5'5

Clothing: standard arrancar uniform with a black silk waist sash, there is an opening in his cloths to reveal his hollow hole

Mask Remain: mask covering his left eye in the form of an eye patch with mask markings

Hole: his hole is located under where the ribs meet in the middle of his chest.

Rank: Fraccion 16

--

Name: Yuratrix Zalos

Age: 25

Appearance: tanned skin

Gender: female

Eye: aqua eyes

Hair: long bright scarlet hair

Height: 5'9

Clothing: The collar of her shirt is similar to Ulquiorra's outfit (the collar up). Yuratrix only has one sleeve that goes on her left arm. The right arm sleeve is cleanly cut off. She has two elbow length black gloves. She also has two knee length white boots.

Mask Remain: A thin mask goes around her eyes

Hole: Her hole is on her upper right arm

Rank: Fraccion 14


	22. Chapter 15: Remove all the Masks

**Ch15: Remove All the Masks**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty.

--

**A few hours ago…**

In the dead of night. In the mountain terrain basement of the Japanese mansion where Ronin and the others reside, a gathering is taking place just like 50 years ago. Nari and Karin is seen standing by the gate that leads to Soul Society in their casual clothing. Nari was sitting down, leaning against the gate with her back against it, looking at the sky.

"_I have to keep my promise to my mistress no matter what. Sorry for doing this Tsuna-chan, I hope you won't get mad at me!"_ Nari smiled. Nari was wearing her usual clothing, hip hugger jeans, a sleeveless grey bottom up shirt with a teal tie around her neck, teal hems that went well with her beautiful eyes, black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, and some super fashion style boots.

Karin was standing with her back against the gate with her arms across her chest with her jolly smile on hers. She simply wore her fuku, though her skirt passed her knees, showing her pretty legs and thighs.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Masaru and Naomi side by side appeared in front of Nari and Karin fully dressed. Naomi wore a black string skirt over a white and pink striped t-shirt, along with black shoes (based on Lucy/Nyu from Elfen Lied), her clothing making her look very sweet and innocent. Masaru is seen wearing his black jean jacket with a black tanktop with a red skull on it showing his masculine chest, black sagging jenas, and brown steel toe boots to further his pride with his masculine side.

"You didn't have to come Masaru-kun." Naomi said in a low tone voice, trying to push him away, however knowing Masaru, that would be impossible.

Masaru looked at Naomi with a big grin on his face.

"Keh, you should know that I wouldn't let you go to a battlefield all by your lonesome Naomi."

"But, Nari-san and Karin-san are coming along with-"

"It's not that, I have a promise to keep to someone close to you Naomi." Masaru's hard grin suddenly went down to a calm grin. "And I wouldn't break a thing as that." Then Masaru threw up his head and in pride. "Besides, we have that little bitch name Ronin to look after anyways."

"Well, like Naomi said Masaru." Nari gave Masaru her teasing face. "We have no need for your protection."

"Yeah, but you haven't fought two of those arrancars at once. Even that gave me trouble with this stupid custom made gigai of ours."

"Oh well if you insist." Nari then walked forward and truned around so she could face that gate. Nari kneeled down and placed both of her palms on the ground "Naomi, be a dear and help me with Raven's contraption."

"Hai" Naomi responded and her head a little bow.

Before Naomi was about to move, a group of heavy reiatsu put her and the others to a halt in their places. They slowly turned their heads in the direction of the reiatsu to find Toshihiro and Arashi dressed. Toshihiro wore wide leg blue jeans, an unzipped crimson hoody revealing a white t-shirt, and black and white high converse, giving him a casual look. Arashi wore a white buttoned up shirt with short sleeves worn over a long sleeved black shirt, tanned cargo jeans, and black and white converse shoes.

"The, what happened to 'We listen to Tsuna' eh?" Masaru grinned as he stared at them.

"That was a friendly suggestion, besides the person who changed my mind was-"

Before Toshihiro could finish, the gate suddenly opened up, revealing a white light which then slowly faded away to reveal Soul Society in ruins. Karin, Nari, Naomi, and Masaru looked at their old home in awe. The ones that was responsible for opening the gate was the two people that were kneeling down in front the gate. They slowly stood up and turned around. It was Raven Kanzaki and Rokaku Saito. Raven wore his white trench coat, over a black suit without a tie, and a lanky glove on his hand, along with rectangle eye glasses on his eyes. The eye glasses g;ared from the light and he gave a little smile at the young residents. Rokaku wore his white suit without a dress shirt revealing his exotic chest, he had a couple of star like earrings on both of his ears, and a diamond star necklace dangling around his neck.

"So who was the wise guy that chose to disobey Tsuna? Besides Masaru." Nari teased.

'_I hate that woman…' _Masaru grinned, staring at her. Nari responded to Masaru by pulling down her eyelid and sticking her tongue at Masaru, teasing him.

Raven smiled at them.

"Quite the contrary, it's quite simple really." Raven smiled as he fixed his glasses.

**Present**

Before Ronin and her mother, Izanami was about to get hit by Draco Cerberus's cero, some blue fire of reiatsu fell from the sky. The shock wave from the fire created a wind that blew the cero away, the arrancars, Ronin, and Izanami covered their eyes from the heat and the dust that the fire created. As the fire began to disappeared, in the middle of it was a crater full of smoke. As the dust settled down, a deep voice echoed from the debris.

"Such a stupid girl you are Ronin. Running into battle like that, after what I said."

As soon the debris and dirt settled, it revealed 5 figures.

"Y-You!" Ronin grinned as she slowly stood up, ignoring her heavy wounds.

"_I-It can't be!"_ Izanami said as she held Daiki's head on her lap.

"Mistress! Ronin!" Nari screeched as she ran towards them. As soon she saw Daiki, she gave him a disgusted face before she saw his wounds. Even though she doesn't know what happened, all she could do is feel sorry for her former master.

"Are you two…ok?"

"I'll be fine as long I know you two are ok. And thanks for your loyalty Nari."

"Don't mention it Mistress."

Tsuna Miyamoto along with Shinta Takayuki and Musashi Kenryuu at his side along with Raven Kanzaki and Toshihiro Motou walked up to Izanami and Ronin to keep a distance between themselves and the arrancars. Tsuna wore his black suit with a white dress shirt beneath it along with a black tie. Musashi wore a black Chinese martial art shirt (base on Ranam) with a golden dragon winding up on the right side and black silky pants. Shinta wore his baggy white jumper shirt with blue shorts, and all he had on his feet were grey socks that used to be white. He was busy looking at the screen of his ds as he followed Tsuna.

"What the fuck are you doing here Tsuna?" Ronin asked as Tsuna walked up to her.

Tsuna didn't respond, all he did was walk up to Izanami and Ronin with his back against them, and his two follwers did the same.

"Nari, Is Ronin and Izanami hurt?"

"Umm…no"

"Good." Tsuna slowly turned his head towards Raven who was looking down at Daiki with his hands closed together in a prayer, praying for his soul, telling him why he and the others left, and trying to remember some of the good times he had with him…if he had any. Toshihito simply stood there with his hand folded in front of him and giving his parting words to Daiki. Raven nobbed his head and turned his attention to Tsuna and fixed his glasses, which left a glare from the sun. Tsuna nobbed his head and Raven responded to him with a nob as if he knows what Tsuna is going to say and tapped Toshihiro on his shoulder. Tsuna did the same with Shinta and Musashi and they nob in response and walked towards Ronin, Izanami, and the fallen Daiki. Raven and Musashi slowly picked up Daiki and swung his arm around their shoulders.

"It's time to go Izanami-san." Shinta who was crouching down on the ground playing his ds.

Izanami nobbed her head and stood next to Raven. She slowly placed her hand on Daki's black hair and patted, as if she was trying to wake him up.

"WHAT! What the hell do you think you guys are doing!? First you decided to leave them alone to die, then you help them! What changed your fuckin minds!?" Ronin screamed as she stood up, shouting at Tsuna behind his back.

"We're still taking orders from Tsuna, Ronin." Toshihiro stated.

"WHAT!?"

"Who do you think decided to come here?" Raven smiled with a glare in his eye glasses.

Ronin with a confused face stared at Tsuna. Why would someone like Tsuna suddenly change his mind!? First he talked about how he would stay and let the others die, then suddenly he along with Raven, Nari, Shinta, and Musashi showed up and came to their aid. Things didn't fit in with Ronin. Without hesitation, Ronin shook her head to erase her thoughts and caught up with Raven and the others and they all used shunpo.

Draco raised his white bony finger at the shinigami and the others as if he was the Grim Reaper, and Zan Flovergaard, Cuento, Engetsu Nettou, Arruruerie Misaki, and Guntz made a thrust jump towards the shinigami and the others. Tsuna slowly reached his hand inside his white dress shirt and slowly revealed a light gray hilt with a crescent moon as the hilt's guard. Just before Tsuna was about to show any further of the katana, Draco suddenly popped up in front of Tsuna and kept Tsuna's grip still on his own zanpakuto. Tsuna lifted an eye brow and pushed Draco away. Tsuna quickly twitched his head around to see the other arrancar gone, gone after his fellow comrades and Izanami.

"Sorry, but this time I'm afraid I'll have to kill you." Draco stared at Tsuna, wondering how strong his opponent is. He grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto and slowly pulled it out of it's sheath. The grip was military green and the hilt was in the shape of a snake's fang.

Tsuna places the back of his zanpakuto on his shoulder and lifted his eye brow at him.

"As you wish…"

Ronin and the others jumped from platform to platform to make their escape. Ronin keeps wodering wh yTsuna suddenly changed his mide all of a sudden. First he didn't want to help when the arrancars attacked back in the human world, then he ordered that everyone to stay out of the shinigami affairs, then now, he's helping them. Why would such as an ass like Tsuna suddenly change his mind? She remembers the time when they left Soul Society to the world of the living but for some reason, she doesn't remember, for some odd reason, she only followed.

"There's things that we're better off not knowing Ronin." Raven said beside her, it was like as if he knew what Ronin was thinking and answered her question for her. "Don't focus on the past for now Ronin, just focus on being alive for the future."

A pause came from Ronin as she tried to think over what Raven just said. "Where's the others?"

"Oh don't worry, some can take care of themselves…While some of them have scores to settle, sort of speak."

--

Just as soon Arashi finally arrived, he was still his youthful drunken self. He wondered around aimlessly looking for a place to drink sake. As he finally arrived at a ruined building, he suddenly fell on all fours and his face was full of shock and he screamed to the sky.

"NO, IT CAN'T BE! NO WAY!" He quickly crawled up to the rubble of the building and dug his hand into the ruins and slowly pulled out a small urn with the kanji "sake" on it. Arashi smiled and brought the urn to his lips and drank heavily from it. He wiped his mouth with his black sleeves and he lets out a sigh to catch his breath. "Ahh, the best thing I remember about Soul Society." Arashi quickly brought up the urn to get another good sip and smiled as the beverage washed around in his mouth. "Is the way they brew the perfect sake." Just then a big bang was heard in the distance, and the sound of zanpakuto clashing was heard shortly after. "That reiatsu seems oddly familiar…" Arashi slowly stood up and picked up another urn of sake near by his feet and shunpo off.

In the middle of a ruined city of tall grey towers, a 20 year old woman is seen wearing an arrancar uniform. She had long black wild hair and black eyes. She just sliced won a small wave of shinigami and began advancing to a new wave. The shinigami were frozen in fear at the numbers of shinigami the woman has slain. A brave, yet foolish late teenage boy ran at her, and she simply sliced him in half. She raised her hand to her lips and began laughing.

" Hohoho, such foolish, yet cute shinigami boys. Can't any of you cut little me down eh?"

The cornered shinigami shook in fear at her power. The woman slowly raised a finger at them, and a cero began to form. The shinigami were about to run, but a sake urn smashed in front of the woman and sake got in her eyes. She quickly withdrew her hand and tried to wipe the nasty liquid from her eyes.

"What the hell is this shit!?"

Suddenly a voice came in front of the shinigami. It was a late teenager standing in front of them, holding a sake urn, and he was quite drunk.

"Hey, I remember you, you're that one chick from that last time…Did we go out on a date or something? I was rather quite drunk, hehehe."

"You! You're that one punk from before! And what the hell is that awful stench?"

"Don't dis the sake man, it's the flavor of life-" Arashi then lets out a hic-up. "What's your name again?"

"The name's Selena you ignorant punk!"

The shinigami began to flee from the ignorant Arashi and escaped for their lives.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Without hesitation, Selena fired a cero at the fleeing shinigami. The shinigami saw the cero, but they were to late to react, or even scream, but an urn got between them, and intercepted the cero. Without a second thought, the shinigami began to run for their lives. Selena quickly turned into the direction where the urn was thrown, to see Arashi staring at her lifeless. As she looked at his crimson and maroon eyes, she couldn't even move a finger. For some reason, she was frightened. "I-I remember this feeling!" "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN AT ME!" Just before Selena even moved an inch, she felt the cold touch of a blade at her throat. She slowly turned her head to owner of the blade. As she looked at Arashi, she saw her reflection in his eyes. Selena never knew that Arashi could move that fast!

As Arashi looked down at Selena, a shadow began to form around his head.

"You don't deserve to live." The shadow began to take form of a mask. The mask took the form of a skeleton skull with no jaw, instead some of the mask, stretched down like dripping water, covering the rest of his mouth. "You should die for all the souls that all of you have killed…" Arashi's voice was cold and his emotionless face under his mask showed no mercy, even for a woman,

--

"HAHAHA, these shinigami are so weak Vampiro!"

"Indeed they are Madrid."

The two arrancars just finished killing off a wave of shinigami, and the remaining survivors decided to withdraw but some got cornered by the two espada arrancars. A grin grew across Vampiro's face as he raised his hand at the cornered shinigami and his hand began to glow crimson red.

"GRAN REY CERO!" A red beam then shot out from his hand, but out from the sky was a loud booming laughter.

"Hmhmhm, hehehe, HEEHAHAHAHAA!" What came crashing down from the sky appeared to be a blue fire of reiatsu.

Just as soon the blue fire reiatsu crashed to the earth, it got between the cero and the cornered shinigami. The force wave was so strong that the force wave blew away the attack. For some reason, the shinigami were at a bad distance from the fire, but it didn't affect them much, just a short feel of heat and dust blowing against their faces. Vampiro and Madrid easily stood against the force waves as dirt blowing against their faces and the feel of heat against their body. As the debris began to slowly disappear, a voice came out of the smoke.

"C'mon guys, surely you could do better than this! HAHAHA!"

The two arrancars and the shinigami tries to focus their eyes to see whose laughter it was. As the debris disappeared, it showed a late teen girl and boy. The girl was very beautiful and her pale skin and pink hair made her look cute, it seemed impossible for a girl like her to be with big muscle head like him. The boy was 5'7 tall and his body was very masculine and he had a zanpakuto over his shoulder while the girl was safely behind him. The boy's zanpakuto's hilt was absent and the grip was the color of black. The boy turned his head at the cornered shinigami with a grin on his face.

"If you can't fight, then I suggest you get the hell out of here." The boy grinned and the shinigami didn't hesitate to run for their lives.

"You're that boy from before." Vampiro smiled, however, he was staring at the pink head girl and that only made her hide behind her protector.

"How the fuck did you get here!?" Madrid thought that he wouldn't see that punk again for a long time, but how was he wrong. That big guy looked pissed.

The boy turned his head to the girl and whispered to her.

"_Naomi, get to a safe location please."_

"Hai" Naomi nobs her head and got next to a boulder at a safe distance..

"You don't need to know, other than it's-" A more monstrous grin grew against his face and he raised his zanpakuto at the two arrancars. "PAY BACK TIME!" Masaru roared. His voice echoed through out the battle field, his anger and pain he got from their last confrontation will all turn into a fight that will end a life or a two.

--

A woman binded in the tongue of a white armored humanoid Mediterranean chameleon is taking place in a far off distance. As each second gone by, the woman could feel her body getting tighter and tighter, she could barely see.

She had nice smooth light tanned skin to the touch of a man's skin. She had emerald eyes and red silky red hair (the hair style is based on Kikyo from Inuyasha). She had on the clothing of a captain of the 8th Division. As she was in the grasp of the arrancar, she could feel her bones being crushed as time went by.

"Hehehe," The chameleon grinned. "I won't let you die so easily. I want to savor taste that nice silky skin of yours." The chameleon grinned.

Just then a figure passed between the chameleon and the woman. As it passed, the chameleons tongue got sliced off. The chameleon screamed in agony as it's tongue was thrown around and blood squirted out. The chameleon draw his tongue back inside and covered his mouth from the pain and the blood coming out. He raised his head to find a man in a white suit holding the woman in his arms, as if he was a knight in shining armor.

Takara slowly tried to focus her eyes to see who her savior was was. Then a familiar face was appeared in front of her. She slowly raised her hand to his face and touched it. The man's face looked down at her emotionless, trying to think of an expression he should give her. As they looked at each other, they both hugged each other simultaneously, as if they both read each other's mind. But knowing those two, the feeling was common sense, after all they are both husband and wife. They both took every second as a precious moment of their lives as they embraced each other.

"I missed you Rokaku…" Takara said in a soft kind voice.

"I missed you too Takara…" Rokaku replied.

Just then, a purple spear like tongue shot through Rokaku's chest.

"ROKAKU!"

Rokaku looked down at his chest. At least it didn't get through Takara. Rokaku smiled and slowly turned his head towards the arrancar.

"Aren't you going to scream boy? I bet you didn't know that my tongue would regenerate! YOU MUST BE SHOCK! Anybody that get stabbed by my tongue will be drained of their reiatsu-"

"SHUT UP!" Rokaku's voice boomed. Rokaku stared into the eyes of the arrancar with an emotionless expression. He grabbed the tongue and quickly turned around to have the arrancar and himself to face each other face to face. "You think I care about what you could do!? This pain…" Rokaku grabbed the tongue and yanked it out, and the tongue went back in the owner with blood dripping out of his mouth.

"It means nothing after what I went through!" As the arrancar stared at him, shadow began to engulf his face to make a mask. "The pain you will receive will be far worst than what we both experienced!" His mask now took the form of a mask of V (from V for Vendetta, spikes/thorns replace his moustache and his eye brows, and a small feather replaces his goatee). Rokaku's eyes glowed dark gold and his grin of his mask gave him an even more scary appearance.

"_I'm sorry you had to see this my love…"_ Rokaku said, trying to ignore what ever face Takara would show him.

--

"Damn it. This rebellion is pointless you know." Ancilla made a sigh. She was slowly approaching a down shinigami with her zanpakuto over his shoulder. Her uniform and even her body was drenched all over in blood. The shinigami was trying to crawl away for his safety after all the deaths he just witnessed from this one young arrancar, then Ancilla just stomped on the young shinigami's back and he screamed on agony.

"Such an awful sound" Ancilla bit her tongue at that awful wail, which only made her twist his foot onto his back.

Just then, a heavy reiatsu boomed around the area. The young shinigami was sweating in fear. Ancilla could feel him shaking. Ancilla slowly turned her head to a building to see a late teen age boy. He wore the uniform of the shinigami and held the symbol of the 1st Division's emblem on his left arm. He looked down at her with his arms crossed over his chest. He had jet black spikes, ice blue eyes, standing 5'6 with light skin and such a handsome figure.

"Let the young one go." Kazuki said looking into her eyes.

Ancilla gave a little frown and slowly lifted her foot, allowing the shinigami leave. A small smile grew across her face.

"SIKE!" Ancilla stomped her foot on the shinigami's body with such force that blood splattered all over white uniform, drenching blood all over her body. A blood dripped on her lips and she licked the blood off with her tongue.

"Oops sorry, my foot twitched." Ancilla tried to view the shinigami's face but it stayed emotionless. "Hmm. I thought you cared about your subordinate. Guess I was wrong." Ancilla shrugged her shoulders, but then a blade was at her throat. Ancilla tried to fix her head to see a glimpse of her captor which turns out to be Kazuki.

"You will remember this day when Kazuki Rikugou, vice-captain of the 1st Division has slain you." Before Kazuki was about to even move one inch of his zanpakuto, Ancilla disappeared and to find someone behind him and a tip of a blade at the back of his neck. Kazuki lifted his eyebrow.

"Then you'll remember this day when Ancilla the 3rd Espada has slain you!" Ancilla smiled. As she spoke, she breathed on his neck. How could she resist such a handsome guy?

"Sorry we just met handsome, but I have orders to do." Ancilla grinned.

--

"Guys, just drop it and leave. You all don't stand a chance against me." A buff arrancar said to a charging wave of shinigami. He was trying to persuade them to pull back, but instead they played bravery, but to this arrancar, they're playing stupid.

"If that's the way you want it…" Slowly but unnoticed, the arrancar slowly built reiatsu in his body. Just before the shinigami's were less an inch away from the arrancar's body, a grin appeared on his face.

"THEN LET'S PLAY!" The reiatsu exploded, making a force wave that was so strong, that it blew the shinigami away like leaves in the wind.

"C'mon! Is that all you got!" The arrancar voice shook the earth, even little rubble of rock vibrated. The arrancar screamed to the earth, but then a little voice caught his attention.

"Hey, bou-chan (fat)…"

The arrancar slowly turned his head to see a little girl, looking to be in her mid, late teens in a white and light blue sera fuku.

"Oh, it's you Karin, haven't seen you in a long time!" The buff arrancar gave a smile to her. The heavy atmosphere that was around him vanished, just as soon he spoke to the girl.

"What chya doin bou-chan?"


	23. Chapter 16: Why So Serious

**Ch16: Why So Serious**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. (TIGHT-SENSEI!!)

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty.

--

"Hmm, you think that you'll defeat me?" Tsuna lifted his eyebrow.

"WRONG HUMAN!" A loud voice came behind Tsuna.

Tsuna quickly turned around and parried the attack from a young arrancar just in time. Tsuna pushed his zanpakuto forward to put distance in front of his enemy and himself. The arrancar did a back flip and placed his body in a stance.

"Cuento, you're suppose to go after the party like you were ordered to."

"Shut up Draco! Just because I'm your fraccion, it doesn't mean that I'll miss an opportunity to miss a chance like this! It's my turn to prove myself to Arrieanne!" Cuento shouted. All his life, he followed behind Draco, watching him fighting strong opponents ever since Cuento became his fraccion. Cuento wanted to prove his strength to his superiors so that one day, he would be standing along the espada. He heated Draco for not proving his worth.

"Stupid boy…" Draco grinned, knowing Cuento's actions.

"You don't mind your subordinate fighting me?"

Draco shook his head and shoved his shoulders. "You have my permission." Draco then sheathed his military green zanpakuto back into it's sheath that was by his hips.

"You seriously want to fight me boy? You don't even know who you're fighting."

"I've never been so serious!" Cuento raised his zanpakuto and grinned. "PIERCE, AGUIJON!" Reiatsu bursted out of Cuento's body which made Tsuna cover his face with his off grey sleeves arm, keeping the dust and dirt blowing into his eyes. Tsuna moved his arm enough to see what his opponent is turning into while keeping the dirt out of his eyes.

Cuento's left eye patch mask began to spread, covering most of his face, but revealing his right grey eye. The spreading didn't stop, it kept on spreading through the rest of his body. Creating plates through out his chest and back, ending with a tail of a scorpion. His arms slowly began to be eaten by the white shell substance until his arms began to become pincers.

As power and reiatsu rushed through out his body, he grinned at the feeling and laughed.

"HAHAHA! I bet it scares you! You're scared that you're going to get killed! You never felt such fear huh! Say 'Yes'!"

A small grin grew on Tsuna face, trying to not at the arrancar's words.

"Hmm, if that's your full power, then this fight will be short."

A grin appeared on Cuento's face out of insult. His tail pulled back and it lunged towards Tsuna. Tsuna swiftly twirled around, he dragged his work foot for the breaks, and then brought his sword down when he came to a complete stop. To Tsuna's surprise, his zanpakuto bounced off and Tsuna quickly jumped back.

"It's going to take more than that shitty weapon of yours to break through my armor!"

Cuento crouched his legs and leap towards Tsuna with his pinchers open, ready to grab his prey. Tsuna quickly used shunpo to get away from his attacker. Tsuna appeared behind Tsuna, but out from behind him, the tail aimed at him again. Tsuna sensed the attack coming and did a back flip. He appeared in front of Cuento's face in midair and struck him in a horizontal position and Cuento's head twitched towards the left. Tsuna crouched down on his feet and quickly twirled around and thrusted his katana towards Cuento's chest. Before Tsuna's katana could even land a scratch, one of Cuento's pincers caught it. Cuento yanked his zanpakuto out of the owners hand and threw it aside. Cuento's slowly turned his head and Tsuna and twitched it which made a little cracking sound. He used his off pincer and fixed his head.

"You sure you don't want to take your words back old man?"

As Cuento fixed his head, he saw a palm staring at him, and a cero shot at him. Smoke covered his whole head, not knowing if his attacked worked on him or not. Then out from the smoke, Cuento's tail came lunging at Tsuna with his guard down. Tsuna quickly jumped back, and then Cuento came out with his pincers wide open, running at Tsuna. Tsuna quickly recovered from his jump and quickly twirled around just in time, only having his right arm with a little cut in the process, and his sleeve ripped, showing little blood from his cut. Cuento quickly turned around creating a trail of dust and dirt getting ready for another attack. Cuento used sonido and got behind Tsuna with his tail pulled back. Before the tail was about to strike Tsuna, he used shunpo and the tip of the stinger got stuck in the ground. Tsuna appeared by his zanpakuto. Cuento wiggled his tail around and finally took it out. He focused his attention of Tsuna to find him with his zanpakuto.

"HAHAHA! Face it, you lost!"

"This is your last chance. Stop this foolish nonsense." Tsuna slowly raised his zanpakuto towards the sun.

"Heh, what could you possibly pull to defeat me!? I'm obviously far stonger than you!!"

Tsuna closes his eyes and exhaled. As he exhaled, the sky slowly became cloudy.

"Then savor your last moments of breathing. His eyes gleam in the dark. Kurotora."

As Tsuna had his zanpakuto overhead, black fire shot out from the bottom the hilt and ate his body, and then soon the sword. Slowly the fire began to die down until it made a black purplish fire shihakusho. The sleeves went up to his wrists. A dark grey sleeves haori and a 6 foot long katana completely made out of black fire. The only thing visible is his face and his hands. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and stared at Cuento.

"Is that it? For a second there you scared me!" Cuento lunged at Tsuna with pincers open and made a grab for Tsuna, but for some reason, Tsuna's body went through his claws.

"WHAT!" Cuento began throwing his claws and lunging his tail at Tsuna, but all his attacks were worthless, Cuento was just toying with fire. Cuento then slowly began stepping back out of confusion.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?"

"Last chance. Do you yield?"

Cuento began shaking his head, trying to figure what to do, but then he remembered something from his past.

In one of the halls of Las Noches, Cuento in his resurrection form is down to the ground full of scratches and burns. In front of his eyes is Draco who just sheathed his zanpakuto. After he withdrew his katana, Draco placed his hood over his eyes.

"Cuento, whatever you want from your superiors, you mustn't get by force. What your superiors give you, you take with gratitude and with pride." With that said Draco turned around and made his way.

"What do you mean! Come back here and make me espada!"

Draco froze and slowly moved his head, only his mouth was seen.

"Cuento, you can't even become espada in a millennium. You have to earn that desire not through force, but with patience. But that is something you don't have. Without patience, that will lead to your downfall."

Those words echoed through his mind over and over again. Cuento clenched his pincers and raised both his pincers and stinger at Tsuna.

"I WILL BECOME ESPADA!" A barrage of cero shot from his open pincers and the tip of the stinger and obliterated Tsuna, destroying the ground that Tsuna stood on. Believing that he destroyed his enemy, he turned his attention to Draco.

"NOW DRACO! Give me the right to become espada!" Cuento pointed his pincers at Draco, taunting with them at Draco. After that fight, Cuento believed that it would give him a well reputation for a candidate to become and espada.

"If you can't even destroy him, then you're making a tall order." Draco smiled. He slowly raised his hand and with his bony finger, he pointed into the direction where Cuento was standing.

Cuento turned around to see Tsuna standing behind him, looking down at him.

"Are you quite finish yet?"

"NO-NOT POSSIBLE, HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD! DEAD!!"

Tsuna pointed the tip of his blade at Cuento and the black purple flames on his katana began to grow in size.

"Fate is such a cruel thing." When Cuento looked at Tsuna's face, it was full of depression. Seeing that face, you wonder what would make a guy express that kind of face.

Tsuna's katana then exploded and a barrage of black fire came running to Cuento. The fire ate all in its path even the earth. Its appearance was intense, Draco had to keep his distance and sonido off somewhere at a different location, away from the attack. Cuento's uniform began to burn away even before the fire got to him, and then the fire ate Cuento's body.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Cuento's voice echoed until the fire diminished until there was nothing but ash, even the rock was still melted from the fire.

The fire that was left over, slowly crept towards Tsuna's feet and reformed his katana back into his hand.

"That was impressive." Draco applauded his fraccion's killer.

"You don't show sympathy for him, why?"

"What am I suppose to do? I knew that he was going to die in your fight. He wanted espada through force, and this is his result."

"Then, shall we continue our fight then?"

Draco simultaneously removed his hood and drew his zanpakuto.

"This fight won't last long, even for you."

As Draco spoke those words, a grin appeared on his face. Draco raised his zanpakuto to his face and bite on the blade. His mouth drooled over the blade.

"Burn Armageddon." Draco mouthed the words with his zanpakuto in his mouth then ripped the blade from his teeth.

Reiatsu exploded from Draco's body and created shockwaves that blew away everything in it's path, creating a crater were Tsuna and Draco stood. Draco is seen with his arms crossed on his chest. He was in the form of a skeleton lizard, based on Monster X from Godzilla: Final Wars. As he breathed, you could clearly se his breath. His eyes glittered like ruby. His body was white as the stars and he let out a low growl.

"Interesting."

Draco made the first move, he ran towards Tsuna and Tsuna followed. They both lunged at each other and attacked each other in mid air. Tsuna used his flame sword and Draco used his sharp claw and they attacked each other. They crouched on the ground and slowly stood up, and slowly turned their body's and glared at each other. There was a patch of fire on Draco's shoulder and Draco patted it our with his hand. The fire didn't even burn him. There was a scratch on Tsuna's rib but the fire on his body eventually covered it up. Draco charged at Tsuna and threw a punch at his grey stomach, but then got stuck. Draco threw another punch towards the position where his heart is located and Tsuna opened his mouth and black purple shot out and rained on Draco's body. Tsuna closed his mouth to see Draco gone. From behind Draco through another punch at Tsuna's back and aimed for the same location where his heart is. Tsuna quickly swung his sword around and Dravo jumped it and he kneed Tsuna at his face. Tsuna quickly drew back his katana and thrust it into Draco's stomach, but it was as if was water running down his body. As Draco jumped over Tsuna, he crouched down and slowly turned at Tsuna to see his reaction when he landed. Tsuna wiped blood from his mouth and nose with his black sleeve and looked at Draco. Tsuna smiled and Draco tilted his head. Suddenly, Draco exploded with the black fire of Tsuna's zanpakuto. The fire died down and slowly returned to Tsuna's hand to return into it's original form. Out if the debris, some kind of red lighting shot out of it and came flying at Tsuna. Tsuna quickly shunpo away and lifted his eyebrow into the debris.

"Hmm, that actually hurts." Draco walked out of the smoke and patted a patch of black fire that was on his chest. His white skin was full of burns and he patted his legs to shake off some dirt. "But that wasn't good enough"

"Why are you here in Soul Society?"

"I don't know what Arrieanne-sama's plans are. I must follow her. Her words and actions are law."

Tsuna sneered at Draco.

"Hmm, that's strange."

"What's strange."

"It's nothing."

"Very well then. Let's continue."

"Yes, lets."

Draco clenched his fist and charged at Tsuna and Tsuna followed. Draco through his punch first, but Tsuna swiftly turned around and swung his katana at Draco, but Draco stopped it with his open palm. Tsuna opened his mouth and rained black fire on Draco. An uppercut came from the fire and Tsuna quickly jumped back, and charged at him in midair. Just before Tsuna was about to thrust his katana into Draco's now visible body, lighting shot out of Draco's eyes. The impact at close range with Draco's lighting and Tsuna's fire exploded. The force wave was so strong that it blew away both Draco and Tsuna from great distance. Tsuna was landed on his back and strangely, his fire is slowly diminishing to reveal Tsuna's bare light skin. Suddenly Draco is seen hovering over Tsuna. Before he could even react, Draco had his foot lock on Tsuna's sword hand and Tsuna grinned at the pain as Draco squished it. Tsuna opened his off palm and shot it and hits Draco's face pushing him off Tsuna's hand long enough for him to stand. Draco whipped his forehead and sighed.

"So what now? Will it be two immortals locked in an epic battle until trumpets sound? Hmm?" Draco said with a grin, his white fangs grinding against the other. Never before had Draco fought an enemy as strong as him, yet he was actually excited with their encounter.

"I know you and your other comrades have a mask, yet you didn't even show one glimpse of it to me. Why is that?"

"That mask, that ABOMINATION is nothing to me. It's nothing more than a scar in my memories, and besides, I don't need it to beat you."

"You speak really high of yourself and judging by your look, your reaching your limit."

"This is going to be more than you could handle…" Tsuna clenched his fists and his flame katana got absorbed into Tsuna's heart to reveal and covered his bare skin. In replace of his flame zanpakuto, a pure dark grey okatana with a moon crescent hilt took its place.

"Bankai…" The fire cloak around Tsuna exploded creating a shockwave of heat against the touch to the skin. The fire slowly died down and got absorbed upon Tsuna's body. The grey fire became solid, into the form of a haori made out of skin of a tiger with black skin and dark grey stripes and a shihakusho made out of the same skin as his haori.

"Gei Hitsu Kurotora"

"Let's see whose sword is stronger then…" Draco raised his head and inhaled. As Draco inhaled, his ruby eyes began to glow brighter and brighter and his red colored reiatsu began to grow.

Tsuna raised his zanpakuto over his right shoulder and moved his left foot in front of him and bended his knees. Tsuna pointed his zanpakuto at Draco and his black reiatsu began to grow.

Simultaneously, Draco threw his head down and red lighting shot out from his eyes and Tsuna thrusted his katana forward and black grey blast (based off on a gran rey cero) shot out from the tip of his katana. The blasts got locked and they bounced back and forth.

"This fight is over…" Draco leaned his head back a little then threw it and the lighting slowly became stronger and it began pushing Tsuna's attack back.

As the lighting got closer and closer to Tsuna's borders, for some reason his body began to crack little and little. Draco sneered at his victory, but suddenly the sound of class was heard. As soon the sound was heard, black reiatsu bursted out of Tsuna's body and for some reason, Draco began to get pushed back.

"_How is this happening? Where is this power coming from?"_

The more Draco resisted, the more stronger Tsuna's attacks becomes. Draco was just an ant against a dragon. The attack got closer and closer to Draco and finally, Tsuna's attack came in impact with Draco and broke the lock, creating a huge explosion. The blast created an even bigger explosion than before, it was about the size of Hiroshima when it got bombed. The shockwave blew away everything until there was nothing left but a crater which Tsuna was standing in. Not to far away, but on the other side of the island size crater was Dracoin his resurrection form, lying down on his back.

"S-such power. How did I loose? I won this fight-" Suddenly, over him was Tsuna still in his bankai form and with his zanpakuto over his shoulder and his shadow hovering over Draco's reptilian head.

"I won this fight from the very begining."

"So what are you going to do now? Finish me off?"

Tsuna sneered at Draco and looked into his eyes. For a second there, Draco could've sworn he saw a glimpse of Tsuna's mask, it grinned at him and the mask made him look like an espada which made Draco smile a little.

"This wasn't suppose to involve any of you." Then Tsuna shunpo away…


	24. Chapter 17: The Flavor of Life

**Ch17: The Flavor of Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty.

--

With Arashi's zanpakuto overhead and Selena looking into the eyes of his mask, her life is over. The blade came down and sliced down Selena. Blood squirted out of her chest, staining Arashi's clothing and her body fell to the floor with blood leaking out of her wound. Arashi tilted his head with (Punisher Logo based) his mask. Selena's body dissolved into black smoke and confused Arashi for a while. Arashi felt a presence behind him and turned his body around with his zanpakuto to strike whoever was behind him, but for some reason he hesitated as he saw the figure. He dropped his zanpakuto and his mask shattered to reveal a confused face. It was a shinigami, yet this one was someone that Arashi knew, someone he knew very well.

"Ah aniki, this is interesting." Arashi gave a little smile.

"You're suppose to be dead"

The shinigami was about the same height as Arashi and he had a black buzz cut and black eyes. He also had a small cut on his left cheek and light skin.

"How are ya Arashi?"

"Same old same old. Migeria."

"Good."

Without hesitation, Migeria quickly unsheathed his zanpakuto and attacked Arashi. Arashi quickly parried off the attack in response. Their zanpakutos locked onto each other. Before Arashi would react, Migeria began hitting against Arashi's blade trying to make him loose balance.

"_How's this happening. He' suppose to be dead… how, how did that flashback go again?"_

A long time ago, when Arashi was just a kid, he lived in the roughest part of Rukongai. It's a place that no child shouldn't even be in. Arashi was born with no parents, no place to call home but a dark alley. However, like every boy, they have someone they would respect highly. A 7 year old little boy is kneeling against a wall and appears to be waiting for somebody. Then suddenly an 10 year old boy comes running around the corner and into the alley with a loaf of bread in his hands and with a strange cut on his left cheek. They both wore ragged clothing that any abandoned kid would wear.

"Aniki!"

"Hey Arashi! Got some grub!"

The older boy breaks the bread in half and hands the other half to his brother. They placed the bread in both of their hands and thanked for the food. Before Arashi was even able to have a little taste of his food, a gang of kids quickly pushed Arashi down and took his bread.

"Give that back that's mine!"

"Says you kid."

"This bread belongs to us!"

"You should know kid, around these parts, the strong lives and the weak suffers."

And with that said, the leader ate the bread whole and a grin appeared on his face. And Arashi begins wailing. With the duty as an older brother, this couldn't be ignored. Migeria tackles the kid that ate Arashi's bread and began punching him on his face. The leader's companions then picked him up and held him up by the arms. Migeria tried to break free, but the leader slowly got up with a grin on his face.

"You got some nerve hitting me like that kid."

The leader pulled back his fist and gave Migeria a barrage of punches to his face, to his chest, and to his stomach. Enough with that, the followers threw Migeria to the ground and they began stomping on him. After they had their fun, they left.

"Aniki! Aniki! Are you ok!?"

Arashi tried to wake his brother up, trying to wake him up from his sleep. Migeria rolled over to his back and smiled. He reached his hand inside his ragged shirt to reveal a beaten up bread and handed it over to his brother. Arashi smiled and tore the broken bread in half and handed it to his brother. Migeria smiled and patted his brother on his head.

"You're a good kid."

A few years later, now in their mid teens, they both entered Soul Reaper Academy. There, Arashi made new friends and learned the life of the shinigami. Arashi and his brother entered the academy because of the luxury they'll get, and once they graduate, the wait's going to be worth it Arashi's brother Migeria said. All that training of sweat and all those night of cramming information into their little heads until the last minute of their exams have finally paid off when they reach graduation, unfortunately, Arashi would have to wait for a couple of more years until he graduates after his brother, and then the time came for Arashi. After Arashi's graduation, Migeria treated his brother to dinner. Arashi ordered the usual, but Migeria insisted on something a lot more grand than curry.

"Arashi, today you're going to taste the flavor of life!"

The waitress came to their table with a cup and a beige urn that said sake. Migeria filled Arashi's cup first with this water yet, foul odor liquid, then he filled his own. Arashi and Migeria made a toast to each other, promising that they'll watch each other's back. With that said, they brought the cups to their lips and drank the beverage. At first there was a little uncomfort of taste from the liquid as it sat on his tongue, but as soon it went down his throat, there, Arashi felt a feeling never felt before. Migeria filled their cups a second time and this time, the sake was twice as tasty as the last. The more Arashi and Migeri drank, the more their faces began to blush. Their eyes were filled with joy, yet they both look like as if they were going to sleep.

"Waa, aniki, this drink is the best."

"Let me tell you Arashi," Migeria smiled and wrapped his arm around Arashi's shoulder. "Soul Society brews the best sake in the whole world. Remember tha-" Before Migeria could finish, he ell back against his chair and dozed off.

"Hey Migeria, p-please get up. It's no good sleeping in a public-" Then Arashi fell against his chair and accidently tipped the table.

Years later Arashi became the lieutenant of Squad 8 and Migeria got third seat in Squad 8. Migeria told Arashi that it's more like karma than skills that got Arashi to where he was today, however those were bad times to be a shinigami. Hollows appeared in Soul Society almost nonstop, big hollows. And there were shinigami's vanishing out of nowhere without warning. Work was hard on for someone like Arashi, yet he seems to always get the work done as long he drinks sake. On one mission together at the dead of night, Arashi, Migeria, and a group of other shinigami were to give support to a group that's fighting a hollow with Arashi leading them the way. They were to head to the coordinates provide support and put down the hollow. The finally reached their destination, but something was wrong. It's just an open area with nothing but grass touching their waraji.

"You sure this the right spot?"

"Sazuuke fuku-taicho, this is the exact coordinates."

"What do you think Migeria?"

"I don't know. This area's too quite, even the bugs are silent this late. It bothers me."

"Sazuuke-san!" A shinigami called his leader.

He led the group to a nearby tree in the area. There was some kind of thick red liquid on tree branch. Arashi placed his hand on the tree and looked at his hand. He examined his hand and came to a conclusion.

"… We need to head back-"

Then a scream from behind them caught them off guard. A giant crab like hollow had one of the members in its pincers and tore him apart. His body flew in one direction, and his legs flew in the other directions.

"Hehehe, who's next?" The hollow grinned.

"Attack!"

Arashi with Migeria and their group jumps and charges at the hollow with their zanpakuto's drawn.

"Kehehe, you shinigami's are so," The hollow smiles and raises his open pincers at the flying shinigami and a red sphere begins to form in his pincers. "PREDICTABLE."

The hollow fired a cero and wiped out the whole group. The shockwave from the blast pushed Arashi and Migeria in two separate directions and they fell to the ground. Arashi took the most hit from the blast and he lays down on the ground unconscious. Migeria raises his head to see nobody breathing, he turns his gaze to his brother to see him dead.

"ARASHI!" Migeria slowly stood up with his zanpakuto in his hand and charges at the hollow.

The hollow fires a cero Migeria. Migeria uses shunpo to evade its attack and appears over the hollows head. Migeria slices the hollow's left eye and jumps back and watched his opponent scream in pain. Migeria then charges at the hollow with his zanpakuto at his side, getting ready to pierce it. With it's off pincer, it swung it at Migeria, he quickly took a side step and continue on with his attack and pierced the hollow's head and it dropped dead. Withou hesitation, Migeria rushed to his brother side. He looked down at his brother and spat right in his ear and Arashi screamed as he felt that disgusting feeling from his ear. He couldn't help but shake off the goose bumps as his brother laughed at him.

"Time to wake up. If killing that hollow was that easy, maybe they should replace me as vice captain huh?"

"Oh shut up." Arashi grinned as he whipped his ear.

Arashi slowly stood still wiping spit out of his ear and looked at him with an angry face, but Migeria wasn't looking at him. For some reason, Migeri's eyes rolled back, trying to scare Arashi like he would always do.

"I'm not falling for that trick again you bastard-" Arashi smiled but it quickly vanished as he saw blood come out of his brother's mouth. "A-niki?"

Migeria's body began to rise off the ground and then was thrown aside. In front of Arashi's eyes were a gang of giant hollows as one of them licked it's hands of Migeria's blood. The hollows roared as a taunt at Arashi, but Arashi had his eyes fixed on his brother's corpse. Arashi just stood there, staring at his brother's blood as it oozing out of his chest. As Arashi was in a state of shock, one of the hollows a giant masculine like body with the head of a fish gave another roar and lunged its big head at Arashi.

"_It can't be! He's gone!"_

Just before even Arashi could feel the breath of sea food from the hollow's mouth, Arashi used shunpo and appeared behind the hollow. Arashi slowly stood up and the hollow turned around to make another attack, but the hollow's body suddenly slided in half by the waist and it's body fell to the ground.

"_How did it come to this!"_

Then a giant bird like hollow from above dived below, attacking Arashi behind while a cobra like hollow quickly slithered towards Arashi. Arashi quickly jumps on the snakes head and drived his zanpakuto into the snake's head and ran down the spine with the bird following behind him. As Arashi neared the tip of the tail, Arashi did a back flip over the bird hollow and sliced the bird in half and the bird came crashing into the trees.

"_HE'S GONE!"_

Arashi stood all alone on the battlefield filled with blood from both hollows, shinigamis and even his own brother. He looked down at his brother's corpses with his zanpakuto in his hand. He clenched the grip of his zanpakuto so hard, that blood dripped out of his hand and a tear ran down his face with his head hovering over Migeria. Arashi was deep in though in his memories that he shared with his brother. All those times they spent in rukongai, their goof offs, and their first sake. The first time his lips tasted sake with his brother is the best memory. Arashi couldn't believe how his future is going to be with out his brother. Arashi never felt so alone and cold before. As Arashi was in his memories, footsteps were coming from behind him. Without hesitation, Arashi quickly turned around with his blood drenched zanpakuto in his hand and attacked whoever was behind him, shinigami or hollow he's going to take out his anger on whoever it was and he let out a scream full of anger and sadness.

It was Selena with a smile on her face.

"It's a shame that such a handsome man like your brother had to die."

As Arashi charged at Selena with his zanpakuto, a grin appeared on her face as she placed her hand on the grip of her zanpakuto

"Cry Kyoufushou."

Her resurrection was the most disgusting thing that no one should be able to see. Her back hunched back a little, a white fluffy tail like a squirrel, her ears turned in a raccoon, her index finger on her left hand grew long and thin and her eyes was luminous and scary. Her resurrection form is an ayeaye.

As Arashi got closer and she raised her long skinny finger and pointed the tip of her finger on Arashi's forehead which made Arashi frozen in his place.

"It's also a shame that you'll get killed by an even a better looking guy." Selena giggled which much sounded like a rat.

Migeria's blood drenched body rose behind Arashi and limped his blue body towards Arashi much like a zombie with his zanpakuto in his twitching hand and he made a moan that sent Arashi goose bumps down his back. With his off hand, with a lot of force he forcefully raised his hand towards Migeria with his hand over his right shoulder and clenched his hand at Migeria. He opened his fist which made cracks and a cero formed in his hand and fired it at Migeria. The cero hit's Migeria, but it only made him more wild and he became a lot faster.

Selena lets out her disgusting giggle and slowly moved her head to Arashi's ear and lets out a long pink tongue that went into his ear and it sent goose bumps down his back.

"Hehehe, don't try to resist. No matter how hard you try, your fear is something that you can never get rid of, no matter."

With little choices, Arashi slowly made a grin on his face. While wearing his old shuhakusho uniform, his body began to crack that made the sound of shattering glass and reiatsu bursted out of his body. In an instance, Selena's long disgusting finger got cut off and she wailed in pain with the sound of her annoying, disgusting squeak in the background.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKING CUT OFF MY FINGER BITCH!"

As Selena was busy wailing, Arashi slowly walked up to his brother with reiatsu bursting out of his body and stared at his brother in his eyes. Migeria's body shook from the overwhelming reiatsu and with death in his eyes. As Migeria and Arashi looked at each other, Arashi smiled.

"Migeria listen, I never got to thank you for all the stuff you done for me. You help me grow up in my life and I'm thankfull for than. So umm…thanks for all those things you done."

Migeria's blue cold blood face made a smile on his face and he slowly rose into the air and he disappeared in thin air.

"YOU ASSHOLE! HOW DID YOU GET THAT MUCH POWER!" Selena wailed at Arashi, but he was busy looking at the sky.

"How dare you ignore me! I'm going to make you die for that!." Selena slowly raised her blood dripping finger at Arashi and a whole group of zombie like Migeria rose from the ground. She smiled, but for some strange reason, the Migerias slowly turned their bodies and focused their eyes at Selena. She looked at them one by one with a disgusting face. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Attack him!" Selena raised her short finger at Arashi.

Arashi slowly turned to Selena with a peaceful smile.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought lady. I believe I got to thank you for letting me relieve my memories of my brother. It's both the memory I fear the most, but a memory I keep the most to my heart."

Before Selena began to make a move for escape, a hand rose out of the ground and grabbed Selena's ankle. The Migerias slowly advanced towards Selena with their zanpakuto's over their head. Before Migeria's zanpakuto began to move, Arashi disturbed them.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. And to answer that other question for you." He smiled and raised his finger to his lips. "It's a secret that Tsuna-san and Raven-san told us not to reveal." Arashi smiled and reached his hand into his shirt and pulled out a sake urn. He slowly turned around and walked away with the shriek of a girl from behind…


	25. Chapter 18: Kill to Protect

**Ch18: Kill to Protect**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty.

--

"You think you can take on all of us boy? There's only two of us and only one of you!" Madrid said with a grin on his face.

"Who knows! All I'm know is," As Masaru lowered his zanpakuto onto the ground and dragged it. As he sharpened his zanpakuto, sparks flew in the air and placed his zanpakuto on his shoulder with a grin on his face.

"I'M GONNA HAVE A BALL!"

"Tsk, Vampiro, you don't mind me taking him down first do you?"

Vampiro shrugged his shoulders.

"If you want."

A grin grew on Madrid's face from his espada's answer.

"Why not the two of you all come at me at once hmm?"

"I'm way enough for you. I hope you like music, because my melody will be the last thing you'll ever hear." Madrid smiled and ran his index finger on the spine of his zanpakuto which made a high pitch ringing.

"Sing Kaze no Uta."

A sudden wild wind blew from Madrid position with a beautiful sound in the back ground. As the wind blew, a giant white bat wing slowly began to build on the back of Madrid back. As soon the wing formed on Madrid's back, the wing's stretched itself and began to cover Madrid's around his body, giving him a cape like attire and he has face painting of a kabuki.

As the wind blew against Masaru's masculine body, a grin grew on his face and an even bigger wind blew away Madrid's wind along with his melody, only the sound of the wind could be heard. As Masaru slowly began to twist his zanpakuto around, the wind began to grow and reiatsu began to grow in his direction.

"Fumu (trample) Sekigahara!"

As Masaru said his command, he rapidly began to spin his zanpakuto. His katana began to grow in a guan dao with a black wax wood shaft with a red tassel. As it grew, he pun his grow zanpakuto over his head and then slammed the bottom of his staff on the ground which silence the battlefield. Knowing his body, this fight would not go to well due to his wounds, and they aren't even half way healed.

For some reason, Madrid began to rapidly beat his wings and Masaru tilted his head until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Masaru quickly swung his guan dao around, but came to a halt when he saw a shinigami behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Leave, you're gong to be a bother."

The shinigami didn't respond. He raised his head to reveal his eyes rolled back and swung his zanpakuto at Masaru. Masaru leaned his body back and gave a palm thrust at the shinigami at the chest. Then dead shinigami around Masaru began to rise and surround Masaru. From her safe location, Naomi took a step forward, but Masaru stopped her immediately, as if he had some kind of radar on her.

"Naomi! Stay back!"

"But the others! We got to do something!"

"HAHAHA, don't bother girl. They're all in my command, as long I beat my wings. I can control anybody's body even if they're dead."

"_DEAD!?"_ A shocking face appeared on Masaru's face.

"What's a matter? Can't cut down your own kin!? KILL HIM!"

On their controller's command, they all jumped at Masaru all at once. Masaru's grin began to widen and he stuck out his tongue between his teeth and spun his guan dao around, slicing all shinigamis, both men and women in half by their waists, arms, legs, or even their heads.

"MA-MASARU-KUN! You-" Naomi couldn't believe his eyes, tears were slowly coming to her eyes, he'd cut down the very people they were sent to support! However, she was interrupted by Masaru's grin. She wasn't paying attention to his smile, it was his eyes that caught her attention.

"Don't worry, that bastard said they're all dead right?" Masaru knew what she was thinking, he wouldn't blame her for seeing this side of him, but she'd had to understand his motive. He had to kill them so their body's wouldn't be used as swords to a coward like Madrid. How disgusting it was to see his opponent not even seeing eye to eye, blade to blade with him

"That is correct."

The cut down shinigami still began to rise at their master's will, even if they're missing a limb.

"And I'll still make them rise until even if they're sliced in half!"

"How could you control people like that!" Naomi shouted, she couldn't bare to look at the cruelty that Madrid did.

"Easy, as long I beat my wings, I could even control the dead if I want!"

"Is that so! Then I guess I'll kill them all in one blow!"

"What!" Naomi screamed. "Masaru-kun, please don't!"

"Let's see if you got the heart to do kill your own kin then!"

The dead then charged at Masaru, Masaru lets out a sigh and raised his guan dao. He spun it over head and focused all his reiatsu into his blade. He swung his weapon around and created a cero like wall around him and killed all the shinigamis. Naomi fell to her knees and dug her head into her hands crying. Madrid began clapping his hands applauding Masaru's guts and started to laugh.

"I'VE MISTAKEN YOU SHINIGAMI! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU HAD IT IN YOU! HAHAHA!"

As Madrid was busy laughing, he felt a heavy shadow behind him. Madrid slowly turned his body around to see Masaru looking down at him.

"DIE!"

Masaru swung his guan dao down at Madrid and sliced him in half. Expecting to see blood squirt out of his body, nothing came out and his body quickly disappeared.

"Behind you!"

Masaru swung his guan dao behind him, but he got nothing. Masaru felt another prescense behind him, but nothing. Madrid was teleporting to different locations around Masaru.

"OVER HERE! HERE! DUMB ASS! NOT THERE, HERE!"

"Tsk, such a pain."

Masaru began to focus his reiatsu into his guan dao and unleashed his cero as he swung it around him. After a few seconds of silence, Masaru rested his guan dao over his shoulder. Presuming his enemy dead and he gave a frown. That was such a short fight he thought. Feeling a familiar presence behind him, he brought back his weapon and attack whoever was behind him, but hesitated as he saw the face.

"Naomi! What are you doing! I told you to stay-"

Naomi didn't answer. She quickly moved her hand to the back of her shirt and pulled out a pink grip and sakura flower hilt and began swinging her zanpakuto at Masaru. Masaru easily saw her attacks and moved out of the way with ease.

"What's wrong with you Naomi!?"

"Remember what I said, as long I beat my wings, I can control anybody's body. Even yours."

After Masaru dodged one of Naomi's attacks, he for some reason, he couldn't move any part of his body and he heard a loud annoying high pitch sound coming from Madrid. As Masaru struggled to move or even block out the whistle, Naomi sliced Masaru at his chest, opening his wounds from his last battle with them. Masaru bit his tongue from the pain and he began to shiver due to the coldness of the wind that entered his body from his wounds.

"Bitch, this time hit him harder!"

Naomi raised her zanpakuto over her head and got ready to strike it down. Before she continued, Masaru smiled. As Naomi zanpakuto came down, Masaru moved his hand to his forehead and pulled his hand down and a white lycan (werewolf) mask suddenly appeared, covering his whole head. As soon Masaru moved his mask on, he quickly moved his palm to her forehead and she got knocked out by his intense reiatsu. She fell right into his chest and opened her eyes to see Masaru's around her and his eyes looking down at her.

"Sorry about that Naomi, but stay here."

With that said, Naomi crouched down and dug her head into her knees in a cuddle position. Obviously she didn't hear him. Masaru never released this much reiatsu in front of Naomi before, not for a long time.

"A MASK! YOUR NOT A SHINIGAMI! ARE YOU AN ESPADA!?"

Masaru looked at Madrid with a small grin on his face and disappeared. Madrid quickly used sonido and for some reason, he bumped into somebody, somebody really big and its hands was on top of Madrid's head.

"H-How did you!?"

"You got alotta nerve to use the lil'lady like that. And for the last fucking time," He quickly raised Madrid off the ground by his head and squeezed little pressure to his head.

"I'm not a damn shinigami. HELL I'm not even an espada either."

Madrid squirmed to break free and used his wings to control Masaru, but his attacks weren't working. With his guan dao open, he quickly sliced off one of Madrid's wings off, released his grip and head butted Madrid to the head and he was sent flying to the feet of his espada. Vampiro looked down at Madrid and smiled. He reached down his hand to offer support to his fellow companion.

"Thank you Vampiro."

"It's my pleasure Madrid."

Vamprio's warm smile then turned into an evil grin. He opened his hand to reveal an open palm and fired a dark red gran rey cero, blasting Madrid away into nothingness. The last thing that was heard from Madrid, was his three words as it echoed away.

"DAMN YOU VAMPIRO!"

As Vamprio clenched his fist, his fist sizzled and he knobbed his head in shame for his fraccion.

"THAT WAS DIRTY! HE WAS YOUR SUBORDINATE, AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Naomi screamed

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. If he couldn't beat his opponents by himself once, what good is it for giving him a second chance?"

Vampiro smiled at Naomi, ticking his fingers at her. Vampiro smiled and raised his hand in the air and blocked blade with only his index and middle finger. Masaru twitched his grin after seeing his attack easily captured. It insulted Masaru greatly! Masaru squirmed his arms around, trying to free his weapon. With only those two fingers, Vampiro easily threw Masaru over his head. While in mid air, Masaru did a black flip in mid air and easily landed on his feet and gripped his guan dao with both hands.

"Behind you boy." A voice called from behind Masaru.

How could Masaru not sense his enemy! Masaru quickly swung his guan dao behind him, but nothing. Masaru viewed his area around him with his dark golden eyes, trying to find his enemy. Masaru calmed his mind to focus on his environment. Without a doubt, Masaru swung his weapon to his right with a smile on his face. Wondering why the sound of blood didn't come, Masaru turned his head to look at Vampiro. Masaru's blade was in the grip of Vampiros hand.

"Why attack me twice if you couldn't even get close to me the first time? Let me show my power." Slowly, his small smile turned into an evil grin. As Masaru's golden eyes stared at Vampiro's smile, he began shaking. Even at a far distance, Naomi could feel pressure coming from Vampiro, it's far greater than Masaru's including in his condition.

Slowly, reiatsu began to grow around Vampiro, and Masaru was having a hard time trying to resist at the power, Masaru couldn't help but to smile at this power.

"Drink Sangre"

His mask that covered the right side of his face slowly speeded all across his face, but his lower jaw. Vampiro's two canine teeth grew into fangs and a Dracula cape appeared around his back.

"Why are you smiling!" Vampiro grinned, revealing his fangs.

Masaru began to giggle. His answer was obvious.

"How couldn't I? I never felt this exited in my life for a long time!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you dear boy, but I'm already the winner."

Vampiro opened his mouth and pointed his tongue at Masaru and blood squirted out from the tip of his tongue and went into his eyes. While Masaru shook his head, trying to shake the blood from his eyes, Vampiro raised his hand at Masaru and twitched his fingers. Masaru's arms suddenly froze and he tried to break free. Vampiro slowly raised his other hand that was holding Masaru's blade and it barely moved, it only shook a little until Vampiro twitched his fingers.

"Wha-what did you do to my body!?"

Vampire smiled.

"It should been obvious right now."

While twitching his fingers, Vampiro lowered his arms and Masaru's body fell to the floor. Vampiro moved his arms across his body and Masaru body skidded across the field, hitting every rubble and rock that got in his way, slowly opening his wounds. Vampiro then raised his arms over his head and Masaru's body began to rise off the ground. Masaru tried to break free from this hypnosis, but Vampiro began twitched his hands around, making Masaru dance in mid-air and Vampiro laughed at his entertainment.

"Much like Madrid, in my resurrection form I'll be able to control anybody's body, as long my special blood runs in my enemy's body. I could even do this!"

Vampiro clenched his fists and Masaru began screaming in pain. It's feels like his bones are growing at an alarming rate and his skin peeling of his very body. Naomi knows that Masaru concerns about her safety in battle, but he needs help now! Naomi charged at Vampiro and began swaying her zanpakuto at him, in hoping to break his control. Vampiro easily jumped out Naomi's attack, but she didn't stop, she kept on throwing attacks at Vampiro.

"Woman, you're getting on my nerves!"

Vampiro moved his arms towards Naomi and Masaru raised his blade at Naomi.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Naomi jumped back and his guan dao hits nothing but the ground. Naomi quickly recovered from her jump and then charges at Vampiro, but Masaru quickly got between Naomi and Vampiro with his guan dao's blade pointing at her and Naomi quickly stopped in her place, keeping a decent distance between herself and Masaru.

"This is an interesting. How is this going to end?"

Naomi raises her hand and points her index finger at Masaru.

"Rikujokoro." Six thin, wide beams of light suddenly formed around Masaru and pierced around Masaru's in middle part of his body.

Vampiro played with his fingers, but he got nothing.

"Interesting trick little girl." Vampiro smiled as he lowered his arms, but Masaru was still stuck in his former position. If lowering his arms meant that Masaru was free, he would've easily broke free from his imprisonment, but that seemed a disappointment to Masaru.

"Now that Masaru-kun is trapped in my kido spell, all I'll have to do is make you loose control over him, and as soon he's free from your control, he will not be happy with you." Naomi said with an emotionless tone, though it in fact a warning to Vampiro.

A grin appeared on Vampiro's face.

"That's a great plan however,"

Vampiro used sonido and appeared right in front of Naomi staring down right at her, but with his hand pierced right into her stomach. As Naomi gasped, she coughed out blood onto Vampiro's lips and he licked her blood. Naomi looked down to see her blood dripping to the ground, she suddenly felt sleepy, very sleepy. Right in front of him, Masaru has just witnessed this and he couldn't do anything else but scream her name.

"_It didn't just happen! She was right in front of me! I'm so weak. I can't even protect one girl! Damn it Naomi! Don't close your eyes, DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES! Naomi! Naomi!"_

"NAOMI!"

"As long he has my blood in his body, he' won't be able to escape from my control." Vampiro pulled his hand out of Naomi stomach and her body collapsed to the ground. As Vampiro raised his hand to his drooling mouth, he began licking his hand with Naomi's blood.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you boy." Vampiro smiled as he turned his attention to Masaru, but he had his head down.

"_Wait! Why is his head down!? It shouldn't be down!"_ Vampiro then charged to Masaru from behind with his hand that he used to pierce Naomi, getting ready to do the same thing he did to Naomi.

"_Naomi's dead… What is this pain in my heart? It feels so familiar. I hate it. I hate, I HATE IT!" _

As Vampiro neared Masaru's body, he ready to pierce his back.

"DIE!" But for some reason just as Vampiro's fingertips touched Masaru's back, reiatsu radiated from Masaru and froze Vampiro in his place.

"LET'S KILL!" Masaru shouted just as his threw up his chest, easily breaking free from Naomi's kido spell with force and blowing Vampiro away with magnificent force. As his reiatsu exploded, his out line cracked and then shattered, releasing all of his reiatsu.

Masaru turned himself around and to see Vampiro down on his knees. Masaru through up his mask and howled to the sky like a beast. As he howled his shirt got blown off to reveal his muscles tightened and heavy reiatsu shaking the earth. With each step Masaru took, heavy footsteps would echo through the area. Masaru slowly advanced towards Vampiro.

"I'm not going to have someone like you push me down!"

Vampiro charged at Masaru with his hands as his weapons. Vampiro and Masaru threw ech other their punches and increasing their reiatsu. Vampiro was abloe to pierce Masaru's stomach but it wasn't enough to take Masaru down. Masaru grabbed the arm that pierced him and snapped it. Vampiro screamed in pain and his head got caught in a Masaru's hand. Before Vampiro could react, he got raised off the ground and he got thrown crashed across the field.

"You're just like all them. I HATED THEM ALL!"

Back in Masaru's childhood, he didn't really have the luxury nor did he have parents to look after him. The only thing that was his friend was his zanpakuto. He was born an orphan and raised as a rogue. Being born in the roughest toughest parts of rukongai would turn any kid into ruthless muscle head, Masaru Kouga as living proof. As Masaru grew, so did his intnse reiatsu. He wondered all around rukongai with his zanpakuto fighting anybody with a sword whether it was just one guy, or a whole mafia. Anybody who'd came across his blade, there would be no mercy for any of them. The only thing he wore was decent clothing that wasn't too soaked in blood and stripped it from his kills. The only thing he cared about was number one, himself yet he hated everyone around him, especially himself. As soon he became fifthteen, it was the first time he met Naomi and the dawn of a new life for him. Naomi was just a student in the soul reaper academy and she was being harassed by two new recruit soul reapers in an alley. Naomi was on her way to buy some stuff until she bumped to the two shinigamis. If you were to se Naomi back then and you saw her in the present, you'd say "You haven't changed a bit. Not even a little."

"Hey cutie, you're learning to become a shinigami eh?"

"Wanna learn what it's like to be a full pledge shinigami huh?"

"P-please, I'm just going to buy some supplies. Please let me pass."

"Aniki, should we?"

"I'd like a little kiss just to let her pass."

"YEAH! You'd have to kiss both of us, then we'll let you pass."

Masaru was walking down the alley with his zanpakuto sheathed on his shoulder just minding his own business until one of them accidently bumped their elbow into him and Masaru simply kept on walking ignoring the girl and the two idiots.

"HEY KID!"

One of them called at Masaru, but he simply ignored them, until they grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Do you know who we are boy?"

"Idiots…"

With no self esteem and just one little word, the two shinigami drew out their zanpakuto and attacked Masaru with no hesitation. With one hand, Masaru raised his sheathed zanpakuto in front of them and blocked their attacks and with his off hand and his sword foot, he punched one of them and kicked the other which sent them to the ground and ran off. Masaru looked at them girl and sneered at her and made his way. She couldn't even protect herself.

"Umm…would you-"

Before the girl could say anything else, the boy disappeared, that is until the next day. At the same place and at the same time, the girl met the boy that saved her the other day again, but she was carrying two bento boxes.

"Umm…would you like to eat?"

The boy ignored her and kept on walking until his stomach growled. For some reason, he found the girls arm around his off arm. Masaru turned around and looked at the girl's face who was smiling.

"What do you want?"

"I want to do something for you from what you did yesterday. So I made you this bento box and-" Before the girl could go on, she got interrupted.

"I don't do charity." But it seems his stomach didn't agree with him.

"Stomachs don't lie, so come on! Let's eat together!"

Naomi then dragged Masaru off to the nearest store and they both sat out together on the bench that's right outside the store, eating their bento box together. Inside it was simple rice and fish fillet. While eating, Naomi asked Masaru about his zanpakuto.

"So are you a shinigami? You got a zanpakuto and only shinigami could have those. I'm learning to become a shinigami in the Academy."

"I'm not a shinigami. I'm me and only me."

"Do you have parents?"

"Don't know, wouldn't care."

"Why would you say that? Surely you would-"

"Listen girl, I appreciate the food, but I'm someone you wouldn't want to know."

"I'm sorry…" The girls face looked sad, but for some reason, her smile quickly returned, which irritated Masaru. "Well I got to go see you. If you want, we could meet each other in the alley again and there would be food waiting there for you." The girl smiled and packed up her wooden bento box in a little pink cloth with flowers on it.

The boy quickly ate his food and ran up to the girl and handed over his bento box.

"Here's your bento box." The boy didn't even give a small smile to the girl, but the girl smiled back and thanked him. "What's your name girl?"

"My names Iga Naomi." She smiled and before she made her way, the boy said something back.

"The names Masaru Kouga and umm…thanks for the food."

"You're welcome." Then Naomi made her way back home.

At night the only place Masaru would sleep was on top of a roof of an abandoned house. That night, Masaru couldn't sleep for some reason and the only thing that came to his mind was that girl, what made him fall asleep was the sound of the crickets in the bushes and the stars sparkling brightly over head. For the next few months, the same routine happened the very day Naomi offered food to Masaru. As time passed it seemed the two of them got along very well and for some odd reason, Naomi called Masaru, Masaru-kun out of respect for him. After one year since they met, Naomi appeared in the alley but she was different, she was wearing the uniform of the shinigami.

"Masaru-kun," Naomi gave Masaru her usual small warm smile. "I finally graduated!"

Masaru gave a grin to Naomi to show how happy he was for her. However he would only show that face when he fight, but for some reason, he showed that smile to her and she gave her weak warm smile back.

"That's good for you! …So where's the bento?"

"I'm going to do something very special for you today! You see, my friends and I are going to have a graduation dinner at Seireitei and I want to invite you to come along."

Every since he met Naomi, his blade haven't tasted blood and flesh for a long time and knowing that the shinigami is suppose to keep peace in the rukongai, walking into their turf would really be a bad idea.

"I, I'd rather not." Masaru said scratching his head with his off hand.

"No choice." Naomi smiled and grabbed Masaru's off hand and began to drag him off towards Seireitei.

They finally passed the gate of Seireitei and by the time Masaru would send one step on their grounds, he had a feeling he would be attacked all over the place, but nothing happened. Naomi dragged Masaru all the way to the doors of the 9th Division until two shinigami stopped the two of them. One of them wore the haori of the 13th Captain and by his side was a lieutenant, but not of his Division, he belonged to squad 8. As Masaru saw them, his hand began to sweat.

"Ah, Motou Toshihrio-taichou, Sazzuke Arashi-fuku taichou. Good evening." Naomi smiled and gave a low bow to the two of them, showing her respects, but instead they both laughed.

"You don't have to do that in our presence Naomi-san" Arashi smiled.

"I'm sorry, it's a force of habit."

When Masaru and the captain saw eye to eye, Masaru felt like there's going to be a fight right on the spot. The captain first viewed the stranger's odd hilt less zanpakuto and then his ragged clothing.

"This must Masaru Kouga am I correct?"

Masaru gave his usually grin which is the only way he knew how to smile.

"Yeah,"

"Naomi told us a lot about you. I hope you have a splened time here in Seireitei. Well we're going to leave now, good bye."

Masaru didn't reply back, he just smiled and the two shinigami made their way to the pub. As soon Naomi opened the huge gate that lead to the 9th Division, there was a huge clean courtyard and they made their way to the mess hall. Inside was a whole squad of shinigami and at the far end of the room was three seats and their Captain with bandages covering most of his face sat at the right. The shinigami quickly stood up which shock Masaru and he got ready to fight, but instead they all bowed.

"GOOD EVENING NAOMI-FUKU TAICHO!"

"Y-you're a lieutenant?"

"Yes, well let's go introduce you to everyone…Everyone, this is Kouga Masaru-kun. Please treat him as if he's one of us please." Then she bowed for their respect in turn and they all agreed at once.

"HO!"

They walked up to the captain as they did, they were greeted kindly by the soldiers as they walked passed them and Naomi gave them her warm smile to him. As soon the reached to the other side, the captain easily noticed them.

"Oh, I sense you brought a friend Naomi-chan."

"Yes, Masaru this is my captain, Goro Saburo-taicho. Goro-taicho, this is Masaru that I told you about."

"Whoa, and he seems to have a lot pack of reiatsu flowing in him. Will you be joining our Division any time soon?"

"Wha-"

"Of course he is. As soon as possible please."

"I-I-I can't join you guys! I'm just visiting-"

"Masaru-san, it's really hard for people to change her mind, even it's hard even for me. Well shall we all eat ladies and gents?"

Everybody brought their hands together and smiled.

"Itadakimasu (Thanks for the food)."

Naomi explained to Masaru that her skills in the academy was the highest one they ever saw in her generation and with only a month, she was already promoted to the 9th Division, and this dinner was actually a welcome party for Masaru. The next day, Masaru was given a shihakusho and he was given a tour all around Seireitei and was given training. Time passed and Masaru was given the 3rd seat of the 9th Division, regardless of his skills, his current position is the only thing accessible for someone with his skills, but he didn't care. One night Naomi was sent on a mission to hunt a hollow and Masaru volunteered to help her with her papers during her absence. Just after he placed the last papers into their box, there was a crowd in the courtyard. Masaru then left the room to see what the commotion was about. It was a three wounded shinigami that was part of Naomi's squad. He rushed over to him and asked what happened to Naomi.

"What happened!? Where's Naomi!?"

"She, stayed behind to give us time to escape." One of them said.

"It was a massacre, there was too many of them!"

Masaru gave a sigh. He felt sorry for them that they couldn't take down one hollow.

"Take them to the 4th Division. I'm gonna find the survivors."

"By yourself!?" One of the survivors shouted.

"Of course, I'll be back before you know it. See ya." Then Masaru shunpo off.

Masaru listened to the survivors coordinates and went off to find Naomi and any other survivors. Once he arrived at the destination, it was a massacre. Blood stained the ground and body parts were all over the place. The idea of one of these body's were Naomi sent a cold down Masaru's spine, once he finds the bastard that did this to Naomi's squad, his blade shall bathe in their blood! He finally found Naomi under a tree with a young shinigami in her arms. Masaru walked up to her to see if both of them were ok.

"Naomi, are you alright?"

Naomi lifted up her head covered in blood and tears coming down her face. It was a face that Masaru never saw. She was in a state of shock.

"He was a good boy. He was just drafted in my squad. They're all dead…. THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" She screamed.

"Naomi, where's the hollow?"

She didn't listen to him, she looked back at the body and rocked him as if he was a child.

"Where's the hollow Naomi?"

"I-I don't know …"

From behind Naomi, a grin began to appear in midair and swiped its hand at Naomi knocking her out. The body quickly began to form. It was a giant hollow with a huge giant masculine body with claws on his toes and his fingers. Its head was the skull of a lizard with spikes sticking out his spine ending with a tail that drooped down. It's towered over Masaru and it smiled with blood dripping from its mouth.

"So, did you do this? How's your meal, and why didn't you kill Naomi while she was still here hmm?"

It smiled and wiped blood from its mouth with the back of his hand.

"Let me answer your questions in order," It hissed. "Yes, tasty, and she couldn't even leave anyways."

"You should've devoured Naomi when you had a chance."

"Why'sss that?"

"I'm glad you had a tasty meal, cause…" Masaru looked down at Naomi with a grin on his face and slowly reiatsu began to build in his body. "It's time for you to depart!"

Masaru used shunpo and appeared behind the hollow. The hollow slowly turned around with sudden scars all over his body and he simply collapsed to the ground.

"It's boring to fight you all one by one. SO COME OUT AND PLAY!"

Then three giant hollows appeared and roared at Masaru. Masaru's grin grew so did his reiatsu. The huge hollows went silence and crouched down in fear. As reiatsu exploded from his body, Masaru's screamed both in pain and agony. The more reiatsu that grew, the more the hollows got crushed until their own body's got crushed by Masaru's reiatsu. As soon Masaru knew the hollows were dead, he slowly calmed himself down and walked up to Naomi. Her eyes were open but it seems she was still in a state of shock, and considering she never felt his reiatsu before, she should've been crushed by it though it's a miracle that she was unharmed by it. As Masaru was over her, he looked deep into her eyes.

"This day forth Naomi, I promise I'll always protect, never leave your side, and never show you this side of me. That I'll promise you." Masaru said, he then slowly picked Naomi up like a princess and took her back to Soul Society.

As Masaru advanced towards Vampiro, he could Masaru's reiatsu increasing on his skin.

"I'm not going to die that easy boy!" Vampiro quickly stood up and raised his palm at Masaru and fired a dark red gran rey cero at him, making debris and smoke fly all around in the air as it made contact with Masaru.

"HAHAHA, I'M GOING TO TEAR THE VERY SKIN OFF THAT GIRL YOU HOLD VERY PRECIOUS TOO! I'M GOING TO-" Suddenly, he felt a huge hand on his head and he slowly turned around to see Masaru towering over Vampiro.

"I-I was just kidding I wouldn't-"

"Die…" Masaru raised his guan dao over head and swung his weapon down horizontally and vertically, slicing Vampiro in half. Masaru turned around and began making his way towards Naomi, yet Vampiro remained unharmed.

"HA! You didn't even lay a scratch on me!"

Vampiro charged at Masaru, ready to pierce his back, but all of a sudden his legs got chopped of and disappeared. Just before his arms reached the floor, it got cut off and it quickly disappeared into nothingness.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" As Vampiro spoke, he slowly began to disappear, starting with his stomach.

"I sliced your body with a thousands cuts. I sliced you all over your body until you disappeared into nothingness."

"DAMN YOU…" Then Vampiro slowly disappeared, with his last dying words fading away.

Masaru slowly walked up to Naomi and for some reason, he found himself crying as he approached Naomi and held her in his arms.

"_What are these? Why are my eyes leaking? My heart…feels so heavy."_

"NAOMI!" And Masaru then brought her head to his chest and began crying for some reason. For once in his life, he was actually sad. As he cried, a familiar voice called out his name.

"Ma-Masaru kun, why are you crying?"

Masaru looked down to see Naomi's wide open with her same weak warm smile on her face. Masaru closed his eyes and his happy grin ran across his face and he opened his eyes, full happiness and relief.

"It's none of your business Naomi…"


	26. Chapter 19: Back in Your Arms

**Ch19: Back in Your Arms**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty.

--

"So are you are you an espada?" The chameleon humanoid hissed.

"No." Rokaku said with his high nobility voice. However Rokaku wobbled a little from the arrancar's attack from earlier. It seems to be affecting him, Rokaku could feel his reiatsu already failing him.

"Hehehe, what was that you said about your pain again?"

The chameleon leaned his head back and threw it forward and his tongue came flying out, straight at Rokaku and pounds him against his head.

"Rokaku-san!" Takara was about to run over to Rokaku's side, but her body wasn't well enough to move due to the prssure she was in with the arrancar's bind.

The arrancar charged at Rokaku with his tongue swinging around widely. Rokaku quickly stood up and at the same time, reached his hand into his dress shirt and pulled out a dao based zanpakuto with a white chain connecting to the bottom of the grip. As Rokaku pulled it out his zanpakuto, the chains began to bind around Rokaku's sword hand.

"Transform beneath the gleaming moon, Zougo Okami!"

His zanpakuto slowly transformed into a large broadsword, both the steel blade and the hilt turns completely white and his grey chains turned pure white and the white chains grew until the bottom dragged to the ground.

As the chameleon charged wildly at Rokaku, he did a round house kick at Rokaku and Rokaku simply crouched down. He had his giant zanpakuto face the arrancar and swung it upward as the arrancar's attack missed. The arrancar saw the attack coming, and with one foot, he simply jumped back and stuck his tongue out and grabbed at Rokaku's neck. As the arrancar jumped away, Rokaku got dragged to the floor. As Rokaku tried to recover, the arrancar smiled and swung his head around, swinging Rokaku around in the air.

"Heehehe, having fun?"

In midair, Rokaku grabbed the arrancar's tongue and swung his sword at it, setting him free and crashing to the side of a wall. Rokaku slowly stood up and placed his hand on his neck, making sure to see if any part of his neck was broken, only little pressure is what he felt. The arrancar sucked his tongue back it and his mouth was dripping with purple blood, staining his giant white jaw. Out of nowhere, the arrancar lifted his arms in the arm and began snapping and began twirling around on one foot laughing.

"Heehehe, you talk big! Even if the big man is loosing! HEEHEHE!"

Rokaku slowly raised his giant zanpakuto with both hands and pointed the tip of the blade at the dancing arrancar.

"Senkoumunashii (Flash Void)"

A giant white sphere of reiatsu began to form at the tip of blade and fired at the arrancar. The arrancar tilted his head and crouched down to all fours like beast and the attack missed. The arrancar on all fours then charges towards Rokaku like a mad animal with his curled tail running right behind him. As the arrancar charged towards Rokaku, Rokaku grabbed the white chain that's connected to his zanpakuto and he began swinging it around overhead and randomly throw it at the arrancar to keep him from bay, but each time it was thrown, the arrancar dodged it with ease. With in range, the arrancar places pressure into his four legs and pounces at Rokaku with his mouth wide open revealing little sharp teeth in his drooling mouth. Rokaku stared at the arrancar with an emotionless look and pointed his zanpakuto at the arrancar again with another white sphere ready to fire. The sphere got fired at hit's the arrancar in the eyes and giant flash of light blinded the arrancar. As the arrancar saw the flash, he covered is eyes from the bright light and he fell to his back, rolling back and forth as he rubbed his eyes. The arrancar quickly stood up to his hind legs and jerked his head around trying to find Rokaku. As the arrancar jerked his giant head around, he heard Rokaku's voice behind him.

"Behind you."

The arrancar swung his hand around trying to grab Rokaku, but nothing.

"STOP HIDING! FIGHT!"

"As you wish."

Just as the arrancar's vision began to clear, Rokaku is seen right in front of him charging with his giant zanpakuto ready to pierce him, and it did, right in the middle of the arrancars giant chest and blood squirted it out as his flesh felt the coldness of the blade. The arrancar screams in pain and bites Rokaku at the shoulder. The arrancar lifts up Rokaku, leans his head back and throws Rokaku. As Rokaku was got thrown away, he quickly grabbed the chain that was connected at the hilt of his zanpakuto and yanked it out of the arrancar's chest. With both of them with serious pain, they were both at even levels, however, Rokaku feel to his knees and placed his hand at his chest, the effect of the arrancar's attack is really draining his reiatsu and for a second, his zanpakuto almost returned to it's sealed state.

"HAHAHA, you may bleed me, but you in more pain! Effect is still draining your reiatsu and soon, you die by me! Poison Dart!"

As Rokaku had his knees to the ground, trying to catch his breath his mask quickly shattered to pieces. Poison used sonido and appeared right in front of Rokaku with his mouth wide open, ready to devour him.

"Wonder if you tasty..."

Poison opened his mouth like a croc, ready to chomp off Rokaku's head. Just then, a blade then pops out of his ribs. Poison quickly turned around and grabbed Takara by the head and lifted her off the ground and his tail slowly reached to the hilt of her blade and threw it aside.

"Annoying shinigami."

Poison then slowly opens his mouth but his arm gets cut off by Rokaku's giant blade and it wiggles on the ground, making Poison let go of Takara and he roars in pain as his hand was covering his arm. Takara quickly picks up her blade and both Takara and Rokaku shunpos off to a safe distance.

"Are you alright Takara?"

"Yes, Rokaku-san."

As Poison screams in pain, a grin grew across his face and his arm simply grew back like new, and he then threw up his head laughing like mad.

"BWAHAHA! You can't beat Poison! Poison strong!" As Poison laughed, his body slowly began to disappear.

Rokaku and Takara quickly observed their area around them, guessing what he used was a sonido, but then Rokaku suddenly fell to the ground and his body dragged across the ground. Rokaku then oddly stands on his two legs, shaking.

"Rokaku-san! What's wrong!?"

As Rokaku stood, his head then jerks to the left, to the right multiple times, his back then throws up and he fell to the ground and then, for some reason, he began screaming in pain. Takara quickly runs over to Rokaku's side, only for some reason get smacked by and to get binded into something. Poison then slowly reveals himself with his hand at Takara's throat and his foot on Rokaku's back.

"So, which die first?" Poison grinned as he squeezed Takara's throat and pressuring Rokaku's back.

"Maybe kill at same time, yes?"

"I beg to differ."

Then Poison's foot and arms then quickly gets cut off, setting the two free, but as quickly it got sliced off, it quickly grew back in it's place. Before Poison could respond, a kick to the chest sent him flying back.

"It seems that you two love birds are finally together again." A man wearing a 9th Division haori smiled, yet he had a bandana covering almost all of his face but his mouth and nose.

"Saburo?" Rokaku smiled to see a familiar face.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your territory." Takara added as she tried to catch her breath.

"Forgive me, I felt two familiar reiatsu and I was like 'Hey, maybe I should pay them a visit'." Saburo smiled.

As Saburo smiled, he crouched down and then suddenly jumps, as he was in mid air, he did a split kick behind him and pushed Poison back a little, and then a palm thrust to the chest with both hands.

"DAMN SHINIGAMI!"

"Hey, hey, I never said anything bad about arrancar's, though some off them could at least talk a little more clearly. Why don't you two take a little rest and let me take over."

"You forgot your zanpakuto again Saburo-san." Takara mentioned.

"Don't worry, I won't need it."

Saburo then took a little step towards to Poison which quickly turned into a sprint and he pulled his hand back and gave another palm thrust at Poison, but Poison easily grabbed it, only to get a knee to the head by Saburo and Saburo did a back flip. As Saburo recovered by his flip, he then threw a barrage of punches at Poison at the chest, with each punch, Poison gets pushed back. As Poison was getting body shots to the chest, he leaned his head back and a purple tongue shot out of his mouth. Saburo simply took a step back and sliced it with a karate chop and Poison sucked his tongue back in and quickly camouflaged himself.

"Tsk, this game again?" Saburo tilted his head and did a roundhouse behind him which broke Poison's camouflage easily, because Saburo kick contacted Poison's head.

As Poison's head was jerked to the side, Poison raised his hand and revealed three sharp claws on his hand and scratched Saburo's chest. With enough time, Poison quickly raised his other hand and gave a barrage of his own at Saburo, but with sharp claws. He then rams with his big head to Saburo's stomach and Saburo was sent flying, and hits his back to a wall.

"You too easy!"

"SABURO!"

Poison quickly uses sonido and hovers over Saburo then raises his hand over Saburo's head ready for the finaly blow, then Rokaku appears behind him to do a faint attack, but Poison grabbed him by the throat.

"You think Poison fall for trick twice!?"

Poison then slowly opens his humongous mouth to devour Rokaku, but a Red Flame Cannon hits Poison at the eye, also damaging it. Poison roars in pain, throws Rokaku to a wall, and then uses camouflage to escape. Takara quickly searches her area around her, trying to keep her guard up, but Poison was hiding his reiatsu from behind her. A slowly reveals his body and then raises his claw at Takara and throws it down. At the last minute, Takara quickly turns her head around to see a grin on Poison's face and his claw coming down at her, however the body that Poison got was Rokaku. At the last minute, Rokaku used shunpo to get between Poison, and Takara.

"ROKAKU-SAN!"

Poison's claw went in too deep into Rokaku's stomach that Rokaku will die to blood lost. Rokaku fell to his back and into Takara's embrace.

"FOOL! I STILL KILL YOU AND YOUR GIRL!"

"Unfold your beautiful petals, Okaosu!" Takara quickly stabbed her zanpakuto into the ground and her zanpakuto sank into the ground.

The ground beneath Poison's feet began to shake. He tilted his head and quickly did a back flip and a huge beautiful red flower pops out of the ground. As soon Poison landed, the ground began to shake and Poison made a run for it. The more Poison ran, the more the ground shook and flowers would pop up, having a trail follow Poison. As Poison ran, Rokaku appeared in front of Poison, swinging his zanpakuto over head andhe threw it at Poison's chest and Poison stopped in his tracks. Rokaku then raises his off hand and fires a kido spell.

"Shakkuho!"

The kido was fired at Poison's legs and he fell to his knees, but he simply grew his legs back, however his other foot was trapped in the red flowers that popped out of the ground. The more Poison struggled to get his leg free, the quicker he got devoured and the more the flower grows.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?"

"Whoever is caught in the flower of Okaosu, there is no escape for them but death."

Already at his neck, Poison threw up his head and lets out a mighty roar until he became completely devoured and the flower then shrinks in size and sinks into the ground.

As Poison vanished, Rokaku collapsed to his back but he Saburo broke his brace by supporting his back and slowly lower him down to the ground and Takara slowly approached Rokaku and kneeled down next to his side and smiled.

"Okairinasai. (Welcome home)"

"I missed you Takara. I missed you dearly-" Rokaku was interrupted by Takara's finger that closed his mouth and she began crying.

"I know."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to leave, I couldn't bare to let you see what I've become."

"Dumbass, you gotta lot to learn about a women's heart. You don't understand what it was like to hear this girl whine because of you." Saburo smiled, but he was punched in the crouch by Takara and he fell to the ground holding his jewels.

"I wouldn't care if you are a visored. You're still you-" Before Takara would say anything else, she felt a cold air come from Rokaku when he closed his eyes.

"He's still loosing reiatsu! We got to take him to the 4th Division!" Saburo quickly picked up Rokaku and swung his arm around his neck and without hesitation, both Saburo and Takara shunpo off.

"_I can't bare to loose you again Rokaku-san! Please stay with us a little bit longer!"_

"_I feel so light, so cold, I can't even feel my hands…Am I going to break that promise I made to you, Takara? It's so dark in here…"_

Back then before Rokaku, Takara, and Saburo became captains in the Gotei 13, they were both in the same squad, Squad 9. Takara was the vice-captain, Rokaku was 3rd seat, and Saburo was 4th seat. Rokaku just got promoted and Saburo easily became Rokaku's friend. The first time that Rokaku laid eyes on Takara, it was during their time in the mess hall.

"I can't believe. How in the world did you get a seat higher than me? What did I do wrong? I passed all the exams with ease, my sword abilities is impeccable, and my kido is outstanding!" Saburo wailed at his table.

Saburo was sitting across from Rokaku. Rokaku looked the same, however his skin was a little lighter and a lot more young good looking. Saburo looked the same as he did back then, just without his haori and he still wore a bandana. Even if Saburo's blind, he's an excellent fighter.

"Saburo, each time you fired hakkusho, you hits are always off target because your blind-"

"Don't remind me.."

"Sorry…"

Just then, a girl just passed behind Saburo and she went up to her captain and sat next to him.

"Rokaku-san, your spacing."

Rokaku smiles and began eating his food.

"How did you know?"

"Even if someone's blind, their other senses increases, besides my sense tell me you don't want to be around a girl like Takara-cha- I mean san, Takara-san."

"Why do you say that?" Rokaku said in a cool jockey way.

"Don't try it man, back when we were in the academy, she would be approached by all these guys and she'd turn them down."

"How would you know that?"

"No comment."

"You tried didn't you?"

Nothing but silence came from Saburo until he confessed.

"… I was curious."

Then Rokaku slowly lets out a sigh and began to make his way towards Takara.

"I'm warning you man, don't do it."

Rokaku ignores Takra and made his way to Takara's table. Saburo sat silently in his seat, focusing onto Rokaku and Takara's conversation. He felt disgusted yet he was curious, very curious, but Rokaku threw a couple of chopsticks at the side of his head and Saburo fell of his chair unconscious, after all, 'curiosity kills the cat'. All of a sudden, sake fell on Saburo's face and he sat up couching out the bitter alcohol.

"What in the world did you do that?"

Nothing but a smile appeared on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'll tell you in the morning." With that said, Rokaku left the mess hall.

Later on since that very day, Rokaku and Takara have been seen together for quite some time. As time passed, they seem to more and more together until that very special day. After two years together, after Rokaku made Captain of Squad 10 and Takara of Squad 8, Rokaku finally asks Takara to be his wife, and without hesitation, she agreed with a happy smile on her face. They were wed within the very walls of Soul Society. They loved each other very much, that is until Rokaku suddenly vanishes without a word, and leaving his squad and Takara behind. Since Rokaku left her, Takara went down the road of depression and she rarely talked to anyone and years later, Rokaku finally came home and Takara's seen smiling again. Knowing that if Rokaku leaves Takara again, who knows what road she will take…


	27. Chapter 20: Draw Your Sword

**Ch20: Draw Your Sword**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty.

---

As Kazuki had Ancilla's blade against the back of his neck, intense reiatsu quickly began to build off Kazuki.

"Fly, Iki no Umou." The force wave that came from Kazuki was so strong that it knocked Ancilla back. While in midair, Ancilla did a back flip and tilted her head as she looked at Kazuki's new weapon.

Kazuki now held a guan dao with the blade in the shape of a feather along with huge white bird like wings on his back.

"That's an interesting toy you got there. Let me introduce mine…"

"Dissapear Lobosombra"

Kazuki shielded his eyes from Ancilla's reiatsu and dust that blew into Kazuki's eyes, blurring his visions. When he removed his arm, he saw a new Ancilla. The crescent that was around her eyes glowed dark blue. Armor were on her forearms and calves. Her uniform turned into a two piece white bathing suit. On her back was armor going down her back and ending into a wolf like tail and with sharp nails on her hands. Ancilla snarls at Kazuki with her green eyes.

With one blink from Kazuki, Ancilla vanished. Kazuki scanned his area while taking a few steps back. Kazuki jerked his head to the right to get a glimpse of Ancilla, then to his left, above, behind, and to the right.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up with me?" Ancilla teased.

"In my resurrection form, I'm able to go at an incredible speed. Not even your shunpo would even keep up with me."

Ancilla was matching her speed with her sonido, making her appear anywhere with a millisecond, making her as if she had a clone.

"Speed huh?" Kazuki made a little grin on his face.

After Ancilla used a sonido, she found Kazuki right behind her.

"_How the hell did he get here?"_ Ancilla quickl;y boosted her speed and used sonido into the air, evading Kazuki, only to find him wherever she appear. _"No one should be able to catch up to me!"_

Ancilla then used sonido and found Kazuki right in front of her, and with the tip of his blade at her throat.

"Enough of this nonsense."

Ancilla quickly parried the blade with her forearms. Kazuki swiftly twirled around with his guan dao twirling overhead and brought the weapon down in a vertical position. Ancilla blocked it with both forearms in the form of an "X". As she held the blade, she pushed it up and they both gave each other their own barrage of attacks at incredible speed. One throws one attack, only to have it blocked or parried, and then the attacker being attacked. If any of them were lucky, they would be lucky enough to throw small long scratches at one another. Ancilla used shunpo and got behind Kazuki, ready to give a drop kick to his head. As she brought it down, Kazuki quickly used shunpo, evading her attack and pointed the blade at throat. Ancilla smiled and opened her mouth and a dark blue gran rey cero fired from her mouth. Kazuki got cut off guard and got blasted by the attack in midair. Kazuki came crashing down to earth, lifeless. As Kazuki struggled to stand up, Ancilla came crashing down on with her foot on Kazuki's back. She was surprised that he survived her attack, he was the first. Ancilla grinned as she twisted her foot onto Kazuki's back hoping to hear him scream but nothing. Ancilla grabbed Kazuki by the head and lifted him up off the ground. Kazuki responded by scratching Ancilla by the stomach. Ancilla lets out a little shriek, but that only made her angry. She never shrieked to anybody. She raised her right leg and kneed Kazuki at then chin breaking a few teeth. She then gave Kazuki a barrage of scratches to the chest, and then gave an uppercut to the chin and sent him flying across the battle field. That uppercut that she gave to him, she felt kind of dizzy. Kazuki slowly stood up and charged at Ancilla, only to get a round house kick to the head. Kazuki got knocked back a little but held his ground, and thrusted his guan dao forward. Ancilla swiftly twirled around and wrapped her arms around the pole and swung around it to give Kazuki a kick to the head. Kazuki quickly bowed his head, having the kick hit only a few hairs on top of his head. Kazuki then quickly raised his guan dao with Ancilla still on hit and threw her off. While in mid air, Ancilla raised her hand at Kazuki and fired a barrage of balas at Kazuki. Kazuki responded by dashing to the right and ran, evading the attacks. Kazuki then uses shunpo and appeared above Ancilla while they were in midair, twirling his zanpakuto overhead and swung his blade down in a vertical position. Ancilla quickly raised up her calves and locked the attack in. They both pushed against each other and jumped back. They both kept their grounds and then charged to each other at amazing speed. Due to their weapon's abilities, only they didn't' bother blocking their attacks, they both took each other's attacks head on. They were both on the verge of death. Ancilla's white armor was covered in Kazuki's blood and Hazuki's feathers and blade were stained with Ancilla's blood. They were both out of breath and they were both on their knees.

"Why don't you give it up. You're about to die?" Ancille smiled as she was on her knees.

"Because soutaicho ordered me to protect Soul Society. I must obey his orders." Kazuki said while forcing himself to stand up, but then his

"Even if your life's on the line boy?" Ancilla said as she slowly stood up.

Kazuki and Ancilla then charges at each other. Kazuki swining his zanpakuto over head and Ancilla pulled her claws back. As they passed each other, a loud clang of metal echoed. They both had their backs against each other by a few feet, and the sound of dripping blood sounded. Then Kazuki fell to the ground with a scar on his stomach and Ancilla began laughing.

"HAHAHA! I WON! I WON-" Suddenly, the wounds that was on her body quickly began to open up, and she began couching out blood. Blood even dripped out of her eyes, ears, and nose.

"What's, (couch) happening to me!?"

Kazuki slowly rolled to his back.

"It's my zanpakuto's ability. If the blade is to open a wound, the liquid from the tip of the blade would enter the body and slowly tear up you muscles slowly."

Ancilla screamed at the pain and then fell to her back, having her body look like a skeleton with skin.

As Kazuki laid on the floor, a heavy white robbed person appeared over him. Kazuki tried to see his face, but it was covered by a mask.

"Who are you?"

He reached his hand to the hilt of his zanpakuto that was at his side and drew it. He raised his zanpakuto and threw it down at Kazuki, to end his life. Kaazuki was too weak to even breath, he already accepted his death, but the blade was blocked by an unknown blade. Kazuki turned his head to see a guy in clothing made out of a black tiger with grey stripes.

"Tsuna Miyamoto? What are you doing here?"

Tsuna didn't respond.

The masked stranger turned his attention to Tsuna and tilted his head at Tsuna, and his voice was full of surprise.

"This brings back memories doesn't it Tsuna?"

Tsuna's face was full of shock and he shoved the stranger back and the stranger disappeared using sonido. Kazuki slowly stood up and stared at Tsuna in awe, and confusion.

"Wha-what are you doing here Tsuna!?"

Tsuna turned his head at Kazuki and stared at him and used shunpo.

With Tsuna here, maybe the others are back, including Ronin.

---

Kazuki Rikugou was the heir to his noble family status. As he grew up, Kazuki was excellent in his studies and tutoring in the arts of swordsmanship. The greatest memory that Kazuki ever had was his child friend Ronin Hanari. As the years passed, he never seemed to stop impressing his parents, though he insisted in entering the Soul Reaper Academy. He was well praised by all teachers and students alike. Regardless of his praise by his family and teachers, he would still stay at the academy, for only one reason. One day when he and his class were out doing kido practice, he just finished his turn and the next one up was a girl. She had beautiful lavender hair and lavender eyes. He soon foud out she was Ronin Hanari, the daughter of two captains and the member of both the Tachibana and Hanari House. She had great beauty and such skills of the sword that matched her beauty. One day after the Academy, Kazuki ran after Ronin from behind as she was heading home. Just before he could even talk to her, a heavy reiatsu brought him down and have Ronin out of his reach. Someone used shunpo and towered over Kazuki. Kazuki slowly lifted his head to see a captain. It was Daiki Hanari, the Captain of Squad 11. In a deep towering voice, it shook Kazuki out of fear.

"Don't even go near her boy." Is what he said. With that said, Daiki shunpo off.

Kazuki never felt such pressure before.

Regardless of Kazuki's status, someone from the House of Hanari is someone you wouldn't want as an enemy and Kazuki had no choice but to obey him.

For years Kazuki wasn't even able to get close to Ronin, not even after they at least graduated and Kazuki became lieutenant of the 1st Division. With pure luck, Ronin got recruited into his Division. Before Kazuki even had a chance to even say a word to her, she was suddenly transferred and promoted to the lieutenant of the 7th Division. He found out that Daiki taicho was the one who made the transfer and the promotion. One day, Kazuki made the approach to Daiki's presence this time. He marched over to Daiki's Division.

"Sir, sir, you can't see the Captain at this hour-" A woman was in Kazuki's way, blocking Kazuki's path until they barged through Daiki's door.

"DAIKI!" Kazuki roared.

"What is it Rikugou fukutaicho?"

As the girl was cought in the cross fire of Daiki's reiatsu and Kazuki's reiatsu, she had no choice but to run out the room, and she even transferred out of the squad to the 4th Division.

"What was the meaning if this?!" Kazuki roared and threw a paper onto his desk that was in Daiki's hand writing.

Daiki looked at the paper that was on his desk, and scratched his chin and gave a glare Kazuki as he had his head resting on his fist that was resting on the desk.

"Kazuki, what happens to Ronin is none of your business. And…" Silence came from Daiki but reiatsu quickly began to rise. Kazuki tried to resist, but the more he ignore, the more pressuring it becomes. "If you ever mention her name, I'll kill you."

For years, Kazuki began to grow cold. Since Ronin and the others vanished, Kazuki became so distant from his friends, Division, and even his own family. No matter what Daiki said to Kazuki, and no matter what happened to Ronin, he would never forget her…


	28. Chapter 21: The Touch of Death

**Ch21: The Touch of Death**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty.

---

Within the halls of the 4th Division, chaos was everywhere. Members of Medical Relief Division were running everywhere, they were either running room to room to get supplies give assistance, or help save a shinigami's life. Izanami, Ronin, and the others along with Daiki finally reached the doors of the Division. Izanami sent both Daiki and Ronin to the medical rooms for immediate operation. As Raven, Toshihiro, Nari, Shinta, and Musashi gave Daiki to one of the shinigami, Raven lifted his eyebrow and turned his head behind him.

"What's wrong Raven?" Nari asked.

"It appears that some of they broke their limiters."

"So what of it?"

Raven smiles.

"You have no idea how long it took me to make that contraption, especially Masaru's."

"So what do we do about them?" Raven smiled as he fixes his glasses.

Zan Flovergaard, Engetsu Nettou, Arruruerie Misaki, and Guntz suddenly appeared behind them with their zanpakuto's drawn.

"We're here to end your life, so says Arrieanne-sama." Engetsu said.

Raven tilts his glasses and then reaches his off hand into his shirt, but then Toshihiro and the others were one step ahead of him.

"Let us take care of them Raven." Toshihiro said as everyone drew out their zanpakuto's.

"As you wish." Raven said as he pulled his hand back and walks towards the 4th Division.

"You can't possible beat all of us boy." Engetsu's voice bellowed.

"We could say the same thing about you." Nari said with a smile.

With that said, Toshihiro and others along with the arrancars vanished. As soon the others vanished, Makoto approached Raven.

"Long time no see Raven."

"Where's Yuan?"

"Oh him, he's off in his sector defending it. Where's Karin?"

"I don't know. As soon we got here, she suddenly ran off."

"You've been gone a long time? Why couldn't you come back?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, besides you know how Tsuna is with the law."

"Times changed."

"So have we."

Then Arashi appeared, along with Masaru and Naomi who was little conscious in his arms. Takara and Saburo with Rokaku's arms over their shoulders.

"My, what happened to you guys?" Raven asked.

Just as they arrived, a group of healers quickly ran towards them. Arashi simply wobbled around with a sake urn in his hand and ran around like crazy two healers tried to keep him calm and to heal his wounds.

"Hey guys, do you know where the best place that brews sake? Right here in Seireitei! You're all welcome to join me and my brother here!"

"Please sir calm down!"

"We need to heal your wounds!"

"Don't worry about me. My big brother will take care of me!"

Masaru's and Naomi's wounds were so deep that they had to do their operation on the floor. But Masaru was on the verge of death because of his past wounds, and his new ones. The healers insisted they work with Masaru first, but he demanded that they heal Naomi first. Masaru was threatening them by waving his sword around.

"Sir! You're in need of medical treatment immediately! Your body--" But then the doctor got grabbed by the collar and raised of the ground by Masaru as he screamed and brought his blade to the doctors neck.

"Fuck no! All you help Naomi first! HEAL HER NOW!"

As Masaru was berserking, Izanami came up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Masaru-kun. She's in good hands, as you can see," Izanami backed away to reveal five healers working on Naomi and she was already half way healed. "she's well taken care of, now I would appreciate it if you put my assistant down and cooperate with them." As Masaru stared at Naomi, he made his grin and released the healer from his grip and slowly sat down cross legged. Masaru turned his head to Naomi one more time to look at her face which was much at peace.

"Well, maybe not everyone has changed." Raven said.

As the healers approached Rokaku and Takara, they lowered Rokaku down and began healing his wounds. As Rokaku was being healed, Kazuki appeared in front of the Division's headquarters.

"Raven? Where's Ronin?" Kazuki was eager to meet Ronin. If Raven is here, then that means Ronin would be here without a doubt. But a calm voice disturbed him from behind.

"I'm terribly sorry, you can't see her. She's been through a tough time and she needs to sleep." Izanami relpied.

All of a sudden, a familiar reiatsu caught Raven and Makoto's attention. Judging by the reiatsu pressure, she's fighting.

"Uh oh, sounds like Karin's really fighting." Saburo said with a smile.

"I know, but this reiatsu, it feels familiar. Strangely familiar." Makoto said, scratching her chin.

---

"So bou-chan, what chya doing here?"

"Oh nothing unusual…"

Gerik smiled and gripped his long sword zanpakuto in his hand and swung it at Karin. She did a beautiful back flip and while in mid-air drew out her zanpakuto from the back of her shirt. As soon she landed, she took her stance and glared at Gerik.

"Nice, nice. I see you still remember what I taught you. GOOD!"

Gerik used sonido and appeared a few steps behind Karin and charged at her with his zanpakuto, ready to pierce her. Karin quickly crouched down and swung her leg around. Gerik quickly jumped and turned his blade down and aimed for Karin. Karin thrusted her body up by pushing against her arms and her off leg, as Karin threw her body up into the air, the blade only got a couple of hairs off Karin's head and Karin kicked Gerik's chin with the bottom of her heel and Gerik got sent flying with the wind against his back. Karin used shunpo and appeared on Gerik's chin and pushed her feet against his chest and Gerik was sent crashing down. Suddenly a bala was shot out of the debris and aimed at Karin in midair. Karin swiftly turned away but she was bumped into Gerik from behind. Gerik brought his fist back and punched her, sending her down to earth. As Karin struggled to stand up, Gerik landed right in front of her.

"Sorry I had to do that Karin. But after all, it's an eye for an eye."

Gerik raises his zanpakuto in front of him horizontally with the side of the blade facing Karin. He slowly runs his index and middle finger on the side of the blade with a smile.

"Shikou Kubo Toride (Rise, Hollow Fortress)!"

From Gerik's blade, some white liquid oozed out of the tip and it slowly began to cover all around his body. The liquid then begins to harden, giving Gerik a knight like appearance.

Karin charges at Gerik with her zanpakuto at her side, but her blade was stopped by Gerik's hand. With his other hand, he raised his zanpakuto up and brought it down upon Karin. Karin swung herself around while still holding onto her hilt and kicked Gerik on the side of his head. The attack knock Gerik back enough for Karin to jump back, but that kick to the head gave her a few broken toes. Gerik held his ground and gave one big step and brought his zanpakuto down on Karin again. Karin raised her zanpakuto above her horizontally, but as soon that blade landed on Karin's blade, it felt like tons of weight just fell on her zanpakuto. As the blades got locked, Gerik began applying more pressure onto Karin's blade. Karin's muscle began to tighten. Karin quickly raised her off hand at Gerik's chest and shot a barrage of balas at him, pushing him back with each shot. Karin used shunpo just as soon one inch of their blades separated and began breathing like crazy. Her arms felt like it was rubber she could barely lift a finger, she never felt this much weight before.

As they were fighting, Raven and Makoto jst arrived on the scene and they were shock to see who Karin was fighting. Just as soon they took a single step towards them, a white straw hat espada just appeared right in front of them with the palm of his hand facing at them to stop.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't take a step forward. He's quite busy at the moment."

"Who are you?" Makoto asked the strange arrancar.

"My name is Liam Kimura. The 6th espada. Now I'd appreciate it if you don't take a step."

"Makoto, isn't that-"

"Yeah, it's him for sure. That smile, that stance, it's really him."

"It's impossible. He can't be alive." Raven said while scratching his chin. He was trying to figure out how in the world that he still standing.

"Well, he is." Makoto couldn't believe that he would see him again. It's been years since she saw him, he wasn't suppose to exist. It felt like a dream to Makoto, and she was curious to see what Karin's thought were, but judging from her emotionless face, she was really confuse.

"If you must watch the do so, but don't bother him when he's fighting." Liam warned.

"Are you going to fight us?" Raven asked.

"Depends what's going to happen to them."

Raven turned his attention to Karin and Gerik. Since that night Karin came back, she changed back to her original self, but now she has the same atmosphere she had when since the espada attacked.

"Hey Karin, we drew a crowd. Should we give them what they want?" Gerik smiled with his shoulders shrugged. He didn't want an audience because of the annoying strangers, but at least it people he knew.

"Please tell me bou-chan. Why are doing this? Why are you fighting us?" Karin asked. She couldn't even raise her zanpakuto. She didn't want to move it because her arms were already tired, and she doesn't even want to raise it.

"Why? Why!? I thought you'd know me by now Karin." Gerik smiled and he suddenly used sonido as he smiled. He appeared behind Karin with his zanpakuto over his head, ready to be thrown down at her. "Fighting is fun!"

Gerik threw his zanpakuto down at Karin, but Karin quickly used shunpo and evaded his attack. She was high above him, with her back against the sun. Her zanpakuto was right in front of her vertically with the spine of the blade in the middle of her face.

"Jubaku Fenrir (Curse, Fenrir)."

Her zanpakuto glowed white and began to shrink. She separated her hands and her zanpakuto took the appearance of a (Naruto) kunai's with white bandages.

Karin used shunpo and appeared below Gerik. She spun the kunai on her hand until she held it in an upside down position. She ran low attacking Gerik's legs, she quickly turned and slashed at his arms, his stomach while in midair, and then turned around and did a back flip over Gerik, and gave a Gerik a little cut at the throat. While Karin attacked, Gerik wasn't fast enough to match Karin's speed.

"Your fast Karin. It's cool that you're able to cut straight through my armor."

"Thanks, it's my zanapkuto's ability."

"I know, I haven't forgotten, and also the cuts you make, it stays permanent as long you keep your zanpakuto in it's release state. However," A grin slowly ran across Gerik's face, and as it did, intense light green reiatsu began to explode from his body. He tilts his head with that grin still on his face. "THEY'RE JUST SCRATCHES COMPARED TO WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU!"

Gerik slowly leaned his front knee forward and suddenly, he quickly bursted into a sprint with out warning, charging at Karin. He raises his zanpakuto over Karin and threw it down, but Karin simply took a side step and jumped at Gerik and gave a cut to Gerik's right eye. He raised his of hand and grabbed Karin's throat and threw her to the ground. He raised his zanpakuto brought it downwards at Karin. Karin moved slightly out of the way to only get a cut on the side of her arm from Gerik's blade, but she brought her legs up and grabbed Gerik's arm. She pulled herself out of his grip, twirled around, and did a back flip to get distance between them. Gerik quickly used sonido and got behind Karin again with his zanpakuto over his head again and brought it down. Karin quickly took a side step, she placed one of her foot on the back of the blade and with one foot, Karin pushed the blade down into the ground and gave a barrage of attacks to Gerik's chest. Gerik quickly raised his blade out of the ground like a beast and Karin used shunpo and got away from the raging espada. Gerik quickly raised his zanpakuto up and brought it down, creating huge barrage of light green reiatsu walls bursting out of the ground and began running towards Karin like a tidal wave. Karin saw the attacks coming but Gerik appeared behind her and binded her in his arms. Karin struggled to get free, but the attacks came and clashed with Karin in Gerik's arms. As soon the debris settled down, Gerik was there standing alone with no sign of Karin and with most of his armor burnt off. Gerik made a grin across his face and threw up his head laughing.

"HAHAHA, THAT WAS FUN KARIN! HAHAHA!"

"How in the world could you do that!? You killed Karin!" Raven screamed as he drew out his zanpakuto out of the pocket of his trench coat, ready to fight Gerik.

"How many times to I have to tell you fuckin bastards?! FIGHTING'S FUN!"

As Gerik laughed, a familiar voice caught his attention from behind. He slowly turned his head around to see Karin still standing, but her school uniform had burnt marks all over, but she had some kind of mask on. Her white mask was made out of white bandages that only revealed the mouth and tapering red streaks going towards the nose, but her eyes were bright golden instead of dark golden. As her mask was on, she had little cracks appearing all over her body until it exploded and shattered like glass by Karin's light golden reiatsu.

"You survived that suicidal attack? Impressive." Gerik grinned. He never thought this little pup had such a trick. "Anymore surprises?"

"Just one…Bankai,"

As Karin said that one little word, an eclipse grew above in the sky and slowly devoured the sun and turned the sky into the pitch dark of night with a full moon of crimson overhead.

"Fukuyoka Getsui Fenrir (Full Moon Fenrir)."

Gerik expected something really big when she mentioned bankai. Ever since those years, he never expected Karin to achieve bankai this soon. However, what he highly expected was the biggest disappointment of his life, he couldn't help but to laugh.

"HAHAHA! IS THAT IT!?-"

As Gerik was laughing, he found himself forced on his knees to the ground, throwing up blood. He then feels blood rushing out from his very veins. The tiny little cuts that was all over his body, was opening up and blood spilling out of his very wounds. Gerik struggled to stand up, but the more he resisted the pain, the more blood spilled. He finally stood up on the ground, and turned his head toward the moon and roared in pain.

"I'M GERIK! THE STRONGEST ESPADA!"

"I beg to differ."

The next thing Gerik knew, he felt a cold metal piece slice at his ribs and blowing away all of his armor that was on his body, and knocking back to the ground, only leaving his espada pants visible with cuts all over his body. When Gerik tried to stand up again, he soon found Karin with her tiny little feet on his chest, weighing him down along with a kunai at his throat.

"Hehehe, guess you win this game huh Karin? Are you going to kill me now Karin?" Gerik smiled. No matter how much his body hurts, he was still able to at least force on his grin of his.

"Karin! That's enough! You won! Let him go!" Raven pleaded. He couldn't bare to see someone like Karin do this.

Liam raised his hand to Raven's face as a sign for him to shut up.

"That isn't your choice to choose."

"He's right Raven. It can't be helped."

"Makoto! She can't do this!?"

"Eh, she did this once, she could do it again." Makoto smiled. But Raven knew what she was thinking. He could see it in her eyes.

Karin without hesitation raised her other kunai and slammed it down and the red moon overhead then shatters with the sun taking it's place. A cold wind blows across the battlefield and a tear ran down Karin's face and onto Gerik's checks. Karin's was crying.

"I, I still can't do it bou-chan. I just can't do it."

"Why don't you kill me huh Karin!" Gerik screamed into Karin's face, spitting out blood from his mouth.

"Why didn't you say something to me back there! After all these years, you were still alive and you didn't even say anything to me."

"The guy you know isn't alive anymore-" Karin smacks Gerik so hard, that you could see her hand on Gerik's red cheek.

"Stop joking Kazuya! How are you still alive?"

A long time ago, Karin just graduated from the academy and was recruited into the 2nd Squad. Karin was waiting in a quite room, waiting to meet her captain. But then, a loud voice disturbed the eace.

"YOUR IN MY WAY! MOVE IT!"

Suddenly someone pushed a group of shinigami through the shoji door, it appeared they were guarding the door, but instead they got shoved and fell. Then a huge man wearing the 2nd Squad's haori. He had his arms inside the other's sleeve and as he walked, he stepped on the pests that was blocking his way and walked up to Karin.

"So this is my new recruit? You pretty small for someone in my Division? Don't you think."

"Nope." From this quite little girl, he answer was negative and she said it in a cute voice.

As Karin said that little word, the shinigami that were under the feet of their captain, their faces were full of shock. No one ever said no to him before. The last guy that did just because he was tired, he was never seen again. And not to mention, their captain isn't the type of person for cute.

"What did you say little girl?"

"Nope bou-chan, my size is just right to knock down any baddies." Karin smiled.

The captain raised his eyebrow and placed his huge hand on top of the girls head. His hand was so huge, that he could easily squish her with no effort. The shinigami that were used as rugs covered their eyes to block out what they were going to witness.

"HAHAHA! I like you girl! You're funny!" The captain smiled as he patted the girl on the head.

"The name's Kazuya Yasuhara. I think we'll get along quite well-"

But then, Kazuya got kick to the head from behind and he got knocked down on top of the lesser shinigami with a girl standing on top of his back. She had light skin, standing as tall as 5'6, she had a dark blue angled style hair and with dark blue eyes. She wore the insignia of the 2nd Squad, branding her vice captain. The sleeves of her uniform were sleeveless and her armband was worn on her left arm.

"Hentai-taicho (captain pervert), you shouldn't be touching new recruits like that. Especially if they're a girl."

"Makoto! You little bitch!"

As Gerik struggled to stand up, Makoto stomped on his head to the floor.

"The names Makoto Kamata, vice-captain of the 2nd Division. I think we'll get along quite well." Makoto smiled.

"What the fuck Makoto! I just said that!" Kazuya mentioned, only to get his head stomped to the floor again.

"Kamata-san, you mustn't do anything rash to Yasuhara-san, even if your captain does deserve it." A man smiled.

He was wearing a haori of Squad 12. He had semi purple hair with purple eyes, but he was wearing rectangle eyeglasses.

"Hey Raven, what brings a nerd like you down here?"

"Oh nothing, I just came to say hi to your new recruit." Raven said and bowed to Karin.

"As Kamata-san said before, my names Raven Kanzaki of Squad 12. It's nice to meet you Yamamoto Karin."

"I'll call you Rai-chan!" Karin smiled.

Ever since Karin joined the squad, it seemed that she somehow made Kazuya change his personality, but it never chained as it seemed he would knock down anybody that "stood" in his path. Karin, Makoto and Kazuya were never seen apart. As years passed, Makoto eventually got promoted to the Captain of the 3rd Division and Karin taking her place. On Karin's first mission as vice-captain of her Squad, they were to be sent to the Human World to slay a hollow. The mission was supposed to consist Kazuya and another captain which is Raven and Karin. However Makoto tagged along, insisting that she goes, no matter how many times Kazuya declined. They finally arrived in the Human World at the dead of night.

"Ok Karin, here on out, you lead and we'll follow you."

Not to far, but what seemed much like luck, it was a simple hollow. The hollow looked at the three shinigami with hunger in its eyes and charged at them. With no effort, Karin simply sliced the hollow in half, but Kazuya had a puzzling look on his face.

"Is there something wrong Yasuhara-san?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, this mission is supposed to be a very high class, and the description was accurate. We were supposed to be after a hollow that my Squad was tracking down for a few days now. That guy was just a weakling."

As Kazuya pondered in thought, a large invisible grin appeared high above them. It slowly opened its mouth and a cero began to slowly form behind them. Kazuya slowly turned his puzzling face upward to see the hollow just fire the cero. They quickly used shunpo to get away from the blast just in time. If it was a hollow that big, Kazuya would've sensed that hollow with ease from a mile away, but it never happened like this before. It puzzled Kazuya even more.

"_How wasn't I not able to notice that!? How the hell did it hide its reiatsu?!"_

As soon the shinigami escaped, the hollow finally revealed it self. It was a giant octopus like hollow. The seventh floor apartment they were on, the hollow's size towered over it. The hollow turned its sight towards Karin, while Karin drew out her zanpakuto in response. Raven was about to assist Karin, but Kazuya placed his hand out in front of him.

"We're not involved in this Raven. She has to fight on her own."

"Look at the size of that thing Kazuya! There's no way she'll be able to take it on by herself!"

"If it kills her, it kills her. Besides, it's really embarrassing to the one you're helping when you help them in a fight. Even when it's only a one-on-one."

The hollow raised three of it's tentacles at Karin and threw it down on her. Karin simply stood her ground, brought one of her feet forward and then turned it, and made her other foot turn back. She then raises her zanpakuto over her shoulder and as soon the tentacles came within reach, she waved her sword in the air, slicing off the tentacles. The hollow roar was a high pitched screech that shattered the windows of the city, and having the whole city fall into a power failure. Raven and Makoto covered their ears from the annoying sound until they feel to their knees. As for Kazuya, he simply stood his ground and rubbed his ear with his pinky with his head tilted to the side. As the hollow shrieked in pain, Karin used shunpo and landed on top of the hollow's forehead. She quickly brought her zanpakuto back and jabbed her zanpakuto right into the brain of the hollow, ceasing it to stop shrieking, and moving. Karin raised her zanpakuto over her head and threw it down, shaking off any blood that was on her blade.

"Well, nice work for a vice-captain. I would've done better." Makoto smiled.

"Heh, whatever." Kazuya smiled only to get slap on the back of his head.

As Karin walked away from the hollow, the carcass strangely began to twitch. Out from the wound that ended its life, some kind of white little spider fell out the wound and fell to the floor. It then stood up and jumped at Karin from behind. Just before the hollow could reach Karin, Kazuya appeared between them and struck it down but he missed, the spider had quick reflexes and took a side step. Just as soon the blade touched the ground, the spider began to crawl onto his arms and worked its way up to Kazuya's head. Kazuya began shaking his body and struggled to get the thing off. Just before anybody what was wrong with Kazuya, it entered Kazuya's body through his mouth and he lets out a scream that shook the earth, then his head drooped down. Karin slowly approached up to Kazuya, but for some reason, she wanted to run away.

"Bou-chan, are you-"

As Karin was asking what was wrong, Kazuya suddenly grabbed Karin by the throat.

"Hmm, I was hoping to get the girl, but this body is so much…" As Kazuya spoke, he began squeezing Karin's neck by the second and then he suddenly raised his head at Karin and roared. "BETTER!"

Kazuya's eyes were rolled back and his skin suddenly fely cold.

"Yasuhara-san! Release Karin immediately!" Raven said as he pulled out his zanpakuto, but he got a heel to the side of face and it sent him flying crashing to the grounds below.

Makoto then charges at Kazuya with her zanpakuto drawn and slices at Kazuya's arm, releasing Karin.

"Karin run!" Makoto screamed.

"But-"

"I SAID RUN!"

Karin hesitated for second, but then began running for her life. As Karin ran, she felt like a coward, she never felt so scared. That look in Kazuya's eyes, she couldn't see him. That wasn't him.

As Karin ran off, Kazuya looked at his arm and tilts his head.

"You damaged my body. I think I'll take yours." Kazuya grins with drool dripping from his mouth.

"Well, if I didn't give my body to Kazuya, what makes you think I'll give it to you?" Makoto smiled.

Kazuya made the first move. He used shunpo and got behind Makoto with his zanpakuto overhead and brought it down upon Makoto. Makoto quickly took a side step and at the same time, swung her zanpakuto around and brought it to Kazuya's neck, but she hesitated. She knows that it's Kazuya, but it's not. As Makoto hesitated, Kazuya grabbed Makoto's throat.

"Hehehe, your probably thinking of some way to save him right? THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN! I HAVE A CAPTAIN'S BODY! ALOT BETTER THAN A HOLLOW'S BODY!" Kazuya screamed as he opened his mouth to reveal his mouth full of sharp daggers. He opened his mouth so wide, that he would be able to eat Makoto whole. Just before Kazuya could continue, some red ball explodes at the side of Kazuya's head.

"Shakkaho!"

The blast releases Makoto from Kazuya's grip and Makoto retreats to Raven's side.

"You little punk! I'll devourer all of you!"

Just before Kazuya could do anything, he noticed someone on top of a building to his right. It was Karin, her eyes full of confusion. Kazuya licked his teethes with his tongue, and before he would do anything, Raven held Kazuya at the waist and Makoto held Kazuya by his throat with her sheath, but he was too strong.

"KARIN! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO RUN!"

Kazuya raised Raven off the ground by the throat and tossed him aside. Then he grabs Makoto and throws her into Raven's direction. Before Raven could recover, he caught Makoto at the last minute. Kazuya then charges at Karin with a snarl on his face, and his mouth wide open.

"_What do I do!? What do I do!? How did it come down to this? I don't want to die! I don't want to kill bou-chan! If I don't move, I'll die! DIE!"_

Just as Kazuya got within range of Karin, a cold wind blew across the field and icy cold rain fell from the sky. Raven and Makoto's face were full of shock as the sound of dripping blood echoed through out the area. Karin had her zanpakuto jabbed into the heart of Kazuya's towering body. As his body towered over Karin, a few blood dripped to her cheeks. What Karin saw was his eyes back to normal and the body warmth of his body warming Karin's own, yet Karin still felt cold.

"Karin, thanks. I'm sorry for hurting you." Kazuya smiled.

"B-bou-chan! I'm sorry! So very sorry!" Then Karin suddenly began to cry.

As Karin cried, Kazuya gave Karin a pound to her head. Karin rubbed her head and stared right into Kazuya's eyes, but something was wrong with Kazuya. He was slowly began to vanish and his spirit particles slowly began to rise up into the sky. As Karin gazed at what was left of Kazuya, he was smiling and his voice slowly began to vanish.

"Don't worry bout me Karin. You're a good kid. Stand strong! And always smile!" Kazuya smiled as he rubbed his hand on Karin's little head and he then vanished. Karin fell to her knees and lowered her head to the floor as rain fell on her head.

As Raven and Makoto witnessed this circumvent, Makoto began to cry and Raven wrapped his arm around Makoto's shoulder and brought her to his, to comfort her.

"He's gone Raven. Hentai-taicho is gone."

"We shouldn't be concerned about him right now. It's Karin." Raven said as he wrapped his head on the back of Makoto's head.

Makoto and Raven let go of each other's embrace and walked up to Karin.

"Karin. Are you ok?" Makoto asked.

Karin slowly turned her head towards them. As soon she turned her head, just by coincidence, the rain stopped. Karin looked at the two of them with a big smile of hers on her face.

"I never felt better!" Karin said in a cute voice.

As Kazuya disappeared, he strangely felt hungry. Very hungry. As he vanished along with the spirit particles of the giant hollow and the hollow that took control over him, he devoured the both of them. As years passed, he suddenly woke up in the sands of Hueco Mundo in the form of a skeleton like hollow. As he woke up, he hardly remembered anything only his name, Yasuhara…Gerik and a girl name Karin. But he was hungry, very hungry. As he wondered the lands of this strange land, as he ate hollow by hollow, he slowly began to gain flesh and eventually, he eventually turned into an arrancar. In his arrancar form, he had the same character appearance when he was a shinigami, but his hair was lime green. When he accidently wondered the halls of Las Noches, he was confronted by an espada along with a fraccion. They told him he was trespassing and intruders were to be killed. The fight wasn't long for Gerik, because once he tasted the blood of the espada, his strength wouldn't stop increasing the longer he was hungry. The espada couldn't handle Gerik's power and he got his head chomped off. As the fraccion witnessed his leader get devoured, he pledged his allegiance to Gerik as his fraccion. Saying that Gerik has eaten the 8th espada, thus making him the 8th espada and having the former espada's fraccion, Gerik's fraccion. His name was Liam Kimura. As years passed, Liam eventually became an espada, but to him, he was still Gerik's fraccion because his former espada was a great leader, but he now resides in the bowels of Gerik, yet Gerik was an even equal leader than the previous espada.

"How are you still alive Kazuya!? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Why aren't you going to kill me Karin?"

"Because I just can't do it?"

As Karin cried, Gerik raised his hand and placed it on top of Karin's head and he smiled.

"Karin,"

Karin felt happy to see Kazuya, and even greater as Kazuya was alive, but it quickly vanished as Kazuya's hand was at her throat.

"YOUR'RE WEAK!" Gerik quickly stood up and threw her of his body.

Gerik charged at Karin with his zanpakuto overhead. As Karin slowly stood up and saw Gerik charging at him, she felt like she couldn't move, just like that same day all those years ago. When Gerik was within range, he quickly brought his zanpakuto down, but Karin used a shunpo and got behind him with her kunai's crossed against her chest, and Gerik's body exploded with blood flying everywhere because, his body couldn't handle the effects of Karin's body. Gerik slowly fell on his back with a smile on his face.

"_Glad she hasn't changed. I'm glad that this was my death. I couldn't think of a better way to die…"_

Karin slowly turned her body around and looked at Gerik's body.

"You're welcome bou-chan."

"So she won. What are you going to do espada?" Raven asked formally as he looked at Liam.

Before Liam would answer, Draco appeared behind him. Towering over the young espada in his resurrection form. Makoto and Raven quickly drew out their zanpakuto in response.

"Liam, you're to come with me." Draco said as he grabbed him by the collar and used sonido.

"Would you call that a coincidence or just fate turning against us?" Makoto asked.

"That isn't in my expertise Kamata-san."


	29. Chapter 22: Stupid Smart Pretty Boy

**Chapter 22: Stupid Smart Pretty Boy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty.

---

Just as soon Draco vanished along with Liam, Raven suddenly noticed a familiar reiatsu. Raven slowly tilted his glasses in the direction trying to figure it out who it was. Raven then smacks himself in the forehead with a little smiles.

"It appears that my prodigy is too in combat."

In an open yard somewhere in the 12th squads sector, a captain and a young arrancar are seen fighting with their zanpakuto raised. Slowly as they looked into each others eyes, reiatsu slowly began to build in their bodies, just waiting to explode.

"Race, Centella Gato."

"Kyuukei, Yume Kikan (break, dream mirror)"

As they spoke, reiatsu exploded from their bodies, sending dust and rubble flying in all directions, creating a cloud of dust over the battlefield. As soon the cloud disappeared, it revealed the shinigami captain wielding a double edged saber. The shinigami twirls his zanpakuto over head and slams the blade to the ground clearing all dust around him. From the dust, reiatsu began to build and blowing away the dust. It revealed the cat eared arrancar with a helmet scalp surrounding the top of her head. Her spade tattoo disappeared and in it's place, three scratch marks appeared on the side of her cheeks. Her arms are replaced by a thick bone like cat claws. Her legs grew in the hind legs of a panther and a whip like tail grew out from behind her. She lowers her head and lets out a slight growl at the shinigami.

"I'm terribly sorry young lady, but what its your name?"

"My name is Rosario Knight." The arrancar hissed. "Nice to meet you." Rosario said in a calm formal voice.

"Yuan is my name." Yuan said as he made a small grin with his scarf around his neck waving in the air.

As soon even blinked, Rosario was already gone. Yuan lets out a big sigh and his zanpakuto began to glow. The clouds moving high overhead began to stop, the cold air suddenly ceased, and Yuan felt a tip of a blade at the back of his neck, however it was a claw. Yuan slowly turns around with a grin on his face.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention about Yume Kikan's ability. With just little of my reiatsu, she's able to freeze time." Yuan said while raising his blade to her neck.

"I'm terrible sorry."

Just before Yuan even raised another inch of his blade, he quickly jumped back as a claw came swiping at his face.

"Your annoying."

"H-How did you!?-"

"Time doesn't stop me. In my resurrection form, I'm able to move through time by speed. I just hope you're a better fighter for your sake."

Rosario quickly used sonido and got behind Yuan with both of her claws overhead, and it came straight down at Yuan. Yuan raised his zanpakuto and blocked her attacks with the hilt of his weapon. As their attacks were locked, Rosario raised her leg and kicked Yuan on his jaw. Yuan was able to stand his ground, only to be open by a claw from Rosario to his chest. Yuan quickly jumped back with his hand on his chest, trying to stop it from bleeding. Rosario raised her hand to her lips and the licked blood from her paws.

"Dirty little minx."

Rosario gives a glare at Yuan with her tongue sticking out. She slowly leans her knees forward then she charges into a sprint, running on all four and then she pounces at Yuan. Yuan thrust his blade forward, only to have her step out of the way, but Yuan swings his body around with his blade a supporter and kicks Rosario at the ribs. As he twirled around, he jumps at Rosario with his blade raised at Rosario. Rosario jumps back and then charges at Yuan. Yuan used his steel handle to parry Rosario's attacks. As Rosario thrusted a paw at Yuan, a bala was shot, however it missed Yuan by a hair. Before Rosario shot another one, Yuan jumps back. Rosario then begins shooting a barrage of balas at Yuan. Yuan began making a run for it, dodging each bala than was shot at him. As Yuan ran, Rosario used sonido and appeared in front of Yuan with her paws clapped together, before Yuan could react, Rosario thrusted her paws and a cero was fired. Yuan quickly placed his blade in front of him and reflected it back to Rosario. Rosario leans her shoulders back as the cero passes her. Just as soon she returned to her stance, she sees Yuan charging at her with his double blade. As his blade came at Rosario, she held the blade with the palm of her paws and she lets out a sigh.

"That was a close one."

"Impressive. I calculated that attack perfectly."

"Attacks isn't always about calculation." Rosario smiled

Rosario and Yuan then pushes each other back keeping a distance from each other. They were perfectly matched and there was no way for Yuan to suppress the young agile arrancar. For some odd reason, Yuan retreats into a city of cement towers (look for the scene when Kenpachi and Ichigo were fighting).

"Hey! Where do you think you're going! The fights here!" Rosario doesn't know why a captain would turn tail. They hardly landed any scratches onto each other. Rosario wouldn't even kill a coward, but since it's order to eliminate all captains, it couldn't be helped.

As Yuan ran, he for some reason he was waving his weapon, hitting nothing but the air. Rosario suddenly appeared in front of Yuan and he quickly used shunpo and kept on running. Rosario appeared again and Yuan used shunpo again.

_Why is he running? What the hell is he thinking!? What a coward._

Rosario got tired of playing cat and mouse, and it's time that the cat catches the mouse. As Yuan ran, Rosario appeared in front of Yuan. Instead of running again, Yuan kept on running towards Rosario, to get his stomach pierced by Rosario.

"I won." Rosario said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Yuan slowly raised his zanpakuto to reveal it back in its sealed state. Time resumed it's course, the clouds began moving again and they felt the cold wind against their skin. All of a sudden, the towers that were all around them began to collapse. Rosario was about to escape, but Yuan held onto her by hugging her back.

"Let go of me! You're going to get us killed!"

"That's the idea…"

After a few minutes of the towers avalanching on them, there was nothing but rubble and dust where Rosario and Yuan once stood. There was no way that anybody would survive the weight of the towers, towers weighing more than a ton weighing down on their body. All of a sudden, the rubble slowly began to move and a hand struck out of the debris. The hand struggled to pull itself out of the debris to reveal Yuan with a broken arm, bruises, and dirt all over himself. His cloths were all dirty and ragged, and his red, white, and golden scarf was torn up. As He stood up and shook the dirt off his body, he quickly collapsed to his back. His body was at his limits by his suicidal action and the wounds his got from the arrancar. Yuan never felt so light before, and so sleepy. As Yuan was about to sleep, somebody appeared above him. His body was blocking the light so he couldn't see who it was, but his voice was all he needed.

"You haven't changed a bit Yuan."

"So when did you get back?" Yuan asked getting unconscious.

---

Somewhere on the roof tops of the Soul Society, Nari with Toshihiro and with Zan and Yuratrix, they had their zanpakuto drawn.

"So, shall we begin?" Nari asked.

"Let's."

Nari and Zan both made their moves at the same time and charged at each other with their swords locked into each other and sparks flying around them.

"Do you mind if we continue where we left off?" Yuratrix asked.

"No I don't, but I still won't go easy on you though."

---

In the forest near Soul Society, Musashi and Shinta finally appeared after using shunpo.

"It's about time you guys got here." Shinta said

Both Shinta and Musashi turned around to see Engetsu sitting down on a large tree trunk with Arruruerie sitting on his broad shoulders and Guntz sitting cross legged on a large boulder.

"Shall we begin?" Shinta asked as he played with his hair.


	30. Chapter 23: Illusionist and the Protecto

**Chapter 23: Illusionist and the Protector**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo

**Special Thanks:** Reverberating Winds, Son Of M, anbuassassin, CO Raven, Akitsuki Akira, Reige, AllenxWalker'sxEnemy, wisdom-jewel, emperor-soul, Jaden Lord of L33t, kitsune no kon, & Decrusty.

---

"Shall we get started?" Shinta said as he played with his white golden hair.

Engetsu slowly stood up and slowly carried Arruruerie's body off his shoulder and placed her feet on the ground.

"This won't take long." Engetsu said as he reached for his zanpakuto at his side. Arruruerie nobbed her head and sat on the tree trunk that Engetsu was sitting on.

"Guntz, let's go."

The quite young arrancar lets out a little sigh and stood up with his zanpakuto already drawn and walked up to Engetsu's side.

"Shinta," Musashi said in a low deep voice. "Who do you want to pair off with?"

Shinta lazily played with his hair while crouching down thinking about who should fight who, and then he lazily shrugs shoulders.

"I don't know any of these arrancar's abilities, but its better if you fight that huge arrancar there," Shinta lazily points his finger towards the huge arrancar, then he slowly points to the other arrancar. "While I take that one."

Musashi slowly reaches his hand into the side of his sash and slowly pulls out his zanpakuto while Shinta reaches his hand into his satchel where his games are and digs in it, until he finally pulls out his zanpakuto. Musashi and Shinta slowly approached their designated opponents with their zanpakuto's at the ready.

"Listen here big guy. I may be big but I do not enjoy fighting, but if you want to get serious, I will too." Musashi said in a plain emotionless face. Musashi may be big, but he is really lazy as he is loyal.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I can't do that. My orders are to defeat all hostiles to my mistress." Musashi said with an equally emotionless face.

Musashi slowly lets out a long sigh which slowly turns into a wild grin, revealing his teeth.

"It can't be helped then."

As Shinta dragged his zanpakuto on the ground while playing with his hair, he lazily turns his eyes to his opponent. Shinta isn't really a fighter, but if it comes down to it, he will, however he would rather just play his video games.

"My name is Shinta Takayuki. Nice to meet you." Shinta said in a boring lazy voice, almost a mumble, but his opponent sure knew what he was saying.

"Despiadado Guntz…"

Just then, everybody used shunpo and sonido and disappeared, leaving the other arrancar all by herself, but she was rather quite busy staring at a butterfly hovering above her head.

---

Even though Shinta was younger than his opponent, he was able to hold his ground at his opponent's wild hits, which reminded him much of Masaru whenever he's in that mood. Shinta was about 8 years old, while his opponent looked about 15. As Guntz swung his zanpakuto, Shinta easily dodged each attack with ease with an emotionless face. After one passing swing, Shinta let's out a long sigh and finally swings his zanpakuto down at Guntz with one hand and with little effort. Regardless of Shinta's appearance, he was quite strong as Guntz held his ground. As Shinta placed pressure into his zanpakuto, Guntz slowly raised his index finger at Shinta's chest with a smile on his face and shot a bala. Shinta got pushed against his chest by the attack and got pushed off towards a tree and smacked his back against the trunk. As Shinta tried to recover from the crash, Shinta saw Gruntz running right at him in midair with his zanpakuto over his shoulder, ready to pierce Shinta. Shinta quickly rolled backwards and gave a kick to Gruntz chin which sent him back a little, and Shinta crouched down at jumped at Gruntz ready to strike him, but Gruntz blocked it. As their zanpakutos were locked, Gruntz quickly raised his zanpakuto and began hacking down on Shinta. Due to Gruntz age difference and experience, he had the upper hand and began pushing Shinta back until his back touched the trunk of the tree. As soon Gruntz raised his zanpakuto, Shinta quickly used shunpo and got out of the way and Gruntz zanpakuto came crashing down. As Shinta expected to have his opponent's sword stuck in the tree long enough for him to attack, but as soon he turned around, instead of Grunt'z zanpakuto getting stuck in the tree, he sliced it in half perfectly. Making it fall into splinters.

"That was impressive." Shinta complimented, but Guntz replied only in silence.

"Put it on."

"Huh?"

"You're like those other guys right? You got a mask too right?"

Shinta wished nobody would ask him that question, sparing him the pain of explaining it himself. So he scratches his head thinking if he should just tell him or not and he let's out a big sigh, giving Guntz his answer.

"Yes I do, but I'd rather not put it on."

"Why…"

"Because to Tsuna-sama, our masks are nothing but a shameful memory of our painful past. Besides, I won't need it to beat you."

"Fine, have it your way then." Gruntz slowly places the back of his zanpakuto on the back of his hand and slowly, reiatsu began to build inside his body. "Brill su halo, Angelo (Shine your halo, Angelo)"

Guntz's zanpakuto begins to melt away into a bone like liquid and began to spread and harden over his arms and legs. His hollow remains that were wrapped around his neck also began to change, it began to spread over his mouth and nose, morphing his necklace into a hollow mask. Also his new mask that covered his ears began to change into angel like wings, taking the place of Guntz's ears.

"Is that it?" Shinta asked playing with his hair.

Just in the blink of an eye, Guntz's armored fist, pierced right through Shinta's stomach. Guntz stared deep into Shinta's eyes, watching the life leave through him, feeling his blood dripping on his arms.

"I win."

Suddenly, all that sensation left as Guntz suddenly disappeared, like a cloud. As Guntz was in confusion, he quickly turned around and did a split kick, kicking Shinta on the side of his head and sent him flying. As Shinta was sent flying, he quickly disintegrated into little spirit particles. Before Gruntz knew it, he was surrounded by clones of Shinta.

"If you give up and walk away, you won't die. I promise."

Without even listing to his warning, Gruntz charged right into the crowd, hitting every Shinta on the way.

"Please stop this nonsense. When I release my zanpakuto, everybody that's caught in it dies."

As Gruntz punched and kicked every Shinta, the more furious he got.

"Come and fight me like man boy!" Gruntz roared as he tore a clone in half with his bare hands.

All of a sudden the clones slowly began to grow in size, towering over Gruntz. However, it didn't daze him even a little as he quickly lunged at one and gave him a hard uppercut to his humongous chin, knocking him down and disappearing. While in the air, Gruntz shot a couple of balas to a few heads of Shinta. All the Shinta's didn't even do anything, all they did was crouch down playing with their hair, ignoring Gruntz, even if he killed another one.

"Are you even tired? Aren't you even bored at all?" Their voices echoed.

Gruntz replied by just firing a cero at a group.

Shinta lets out a long heavy sigh. Shinta quickly returned to their original size and slowly stood up with their zanpakuto dragging on the ground. Gruntz charged at them only to have his body pierced by blades.

"And so you know, all these illusions are made real by my zanpakuto, Kyacchayume's ability."

And slowly, the clones turned into spirit particles and went into the blade that was in the middle of Gruntz's chest. Shinta slowly took out the blade and Guntz slowly fell to his back. Shinta slowly placed it inside his satchel and began to make his way.

"Were you playing with me?" Guntz asked.

"No, I just don't enjoy fighting unlike the others." Shinta said, and then Shinta uses shunpo.

---

As Musashi and Engetsu jumped from tree branch to tree branch, they would jump at each other with their zanpakutos at their sides. As each of their swords made contact with each other, huge amounts of sparks would fly off their blades. The more their swords clashed, the stronger the force became. As they jumped at each other in mid air, their swords got locked into each other and force took them. They came crashing down into the earth, creating a force wave that blew away a few trees surrounding them. As they moved their zanpakutos into each other, each one of them could feel their opponents own reiatsu exploding from their body.

"It's been some time since I let out such effort." Musashi said.

"Do you have a mask too?" Engetsu asked in a low voice.

"Huh?" Musashi said as he tilted his head.

They both pushed against each others sword and then jump back giving each other distance between them.

"Why aren't you put your mask on? If you put it on, you would be able to beat me with ease. And you're not even fighting for real."

Musashi couldn't help but to scratch his head. Musashi didn't want to repeat himself again, but if it's to make this fast…

"Like I said earlier, I don't enjoy fighting and I don't like the mask either."

"Why?"

"It's something that likes to kill." Musashi said with a lazy grin.

"Likes to kill huh…" Engetsu said with a small grin on his face. Engetsu slowly lowers his zanpakuto to the ground until the tip of the blades touches the very soil from the soft grass. Strangely, just as soon his blade touched the grass, the green grass slowly began to waver and it's ever green color turned black.

"My weapon does too like to kill."

"Breath, Reaper."

As he held the handle of his zanpakuto, it slowly began to grow longer and his blade grew into a scythe. His coat suddenly disappears leaving only his black jeans on, and his golden chain slowly turned into ivory bone like chains. White snow wave tattoo designs began to cover all over his body and his legs and arms began to turn into bone. The teeth on his mask double in size and grew saw like, and his mask covers both sides of his face, and a foot long horn like axe grew out of his forehead.

"Whoa, that looks pretty strong."

As Musashi held his zanpakuto in his hand, it began to glow a heavenly color.

"Yabureme, Meian (Separate, Meian)" Musashi slowly points it to Engetsu, and then he splits the blade.

The heavenly glow on one of the blade began to turn solidify and turns into a pure white katana, while the other begins to darken into a dark black katana.

"Do you still want to do this?" Musashi asked.

"I have to."

Musashi raises his head to the sky and lets out a sigh.

"Can't be helped then."

All of a sudden, Musashi used shunpo and got behind Engetsu with both zanpakutos over his head. Musashi quickly brought it down but Engetsu quickly turned around with his scythe at his side and brought the blade behind Musashi. Musashi quickly raised one of his zanpakuto to his back with humongous strength as he was able to block one blade with one arm, and thrusted his dark zanpakuto straight at Engetsu. Engetsu took a side step, dodging the blade. Engetsu then quickly turns around, spinning the scythe and threw Musashi. Before Musashi touched the ground, he quickly did a black flip with his feet skidding across the ground, he slowly raises both zanpakutos at Engetsu and fired a black and white beam. As it was shot, they both formed together in a spiral as it came towards Engetsu. Engetsu raises his scythe in front of him and begins spinning it, as it made contact with Engetsu's attack. The attack surprisingly pushed Engetsu back. Musashi quickly uses shunpo and got behind Engetsu with both Zanpakuto's over his head and brought both of them down, forming an X shape. Before Musashi's attack made contact, Arruruerie got between Musashi's second attack and Engetsu while holding a black teddy bear with ruby eyes. Without hesitation, Engetsu quickly turned around and wrapped Arruruerie around in his arms and ducked over her, taking both attacks. Musashi didn't even see a glimpse of the girl, so Musashi slowly approaches Engetsu and Arruruerie in the debris, as if he was really going to kill them both, but all of a sudden, a white gran rey cero was shot out of the debris right at Musashi. Musashi quickly raised both zanpakuto to his body and the cero knocked Musashi back until he hits the trunk of the tree, sending it into splitters and sending it crashing down on top Musashi.

"Arruruerie, why are you here?" Engetsu asked as he hovered over her.

Arruruerie looked up at Engetsu's face with an emotionless look on her face with Engetsu's blood all over her face.

"You were about to get hurt. I could've blocked that shinigami's attack." Arruruerie said in a quite tone.

"I can't bear to see you die. If I see you hurt, I would've surely regretted it." Engetsu said as he patted Arruruerie on the head. That girl is everything to him.

Musashi quickly recovered from the crash and pushed the tree off his shoulders, revealing little scratches on his body. Musashi was getting bored of this quickly.

"Hey, can you hurry this up?-"

As Musashi was rolling his arms back and forth, reiatsu that he never felt before exploded from Engetsu. Musashi never felt such reiatsu, it was even greater than his. He could feel his body being crushed by the weight of the reiatsu. The more he endured it, the heavier it got. Engetsu slowly turned around with anger in his eyes and he turned his gaze to Arruruerie.

"Get back, I'll deal with this enemy myself."

Arruruerie nobbed her head and stepped back and ran behind a tree with her teddy bear folded in her arms.

"Who's the kid?"

Engetsu didn't respond, instead he used shunpo to get in front of Musashi with his scythe overhead, ready to strike down Musashi. Musashi quickly moved his zanpakuto in front and blocked Engetsu's attack, but just as soon the scythe made contact to Musashi's swords, Musashi easily got down to his knees. As each strike fell upon Musashi's swords, the weight got heavier and heavier. Just as soon Engetsu pulled his weapon back, Musashi quickly raised his swords and fired two ceros from the tips of his blade. The shockwave from the blast blew Musashi away, greatly injuring his chest. Musashi covered his chest, trying to cool it down from the heat. As he stared at the debris, Engetsu rushed right out and had the tip of the scythe in Musashi's belly. Musashi stared down at his belly, watching it oozing with blood. Engetsu pulled his scythe out and Musashi collapsed to the floor and Engetsu began walking away. Musashi laid down on the floor with his zanpakutos in his hands, he could hardly hear or even see anything right now. All of a sudden, Shinta appeared crouching down near him with his head hovering over Musashi's head.

"Is that all you got Musashi?" Shinta said as he played with his hair.

Engetsu turned around with his scythe still in his hand with a calm look on his face.

"If you're going to fight me boy, you won't stand a chance like you did with Guntz."

"I'm afraid you aren't done yet."

"What do you mean?" As Engetsu stared at him, Shinta quickly used shunpo and got on top of a tree branch, stilling playing with his hair.

"Musashi is still alive and he isn't in a good mood."

All of a sudden, Musashi suddenly stood up with his head down, but with a reiatsu matching Engetsu's. As reiatsu began to build in Musashi's body, his body began to crack slowly and eventually, reiatsu exploded, shattering the outline of his body. Musashi slowly moved his hand to his forehead and something began to form as soon his fingertips touched his forehead. Shinta stared at Musashi with an eyebrow lifted.

"Not only did you break your limiter, you're also going to release your mask? You must be very desperate Musashi."

As Engetsu stared at Musashi, he began shaking from the heavy reiatsu, but that's not what he was worried about, he quickly turned his attention at Arruruerie. She was in a feeble position with her bear in her arms, clenching it. Engetsu quickly rushed at Musashi and swung his scythe at him, but Musashi suddenly disappeared with his hand still on his forehead, having Engetsu hit nothing but air. When Engetsu turned around, he saw a skull of a gazelle mask with the horns pointing back. Without hesitation, Engetsu swung his scythe at him, but with out effort, a black blade easily blocked the blade. Musashi placed his white blade under the handle of the scythe and threw both the scythe and Engetsu. Ss Engetsu did a back flip in mid air, Musashi appeared behind Engetsu's back and fired a spiral attack of his white and black beams, and Musashi quickly used shunpo again and shot the same attack from above Engetsu. Engetsu didn't have time to repel or move out of the way and got blasted from the attack. In the debris Engetsu fell from the sky and crashed to the ground below with his body full of burns. Musashi then appeared a few feet away from Engetsu. As Musashi slowly approached Engetsu, Arruruerie suddenly appeared in front of Musashi with her bear in her arms. All she did was stared at Musashi as he slowly approached them.

"Stay away from Engetsu." Arruruerie said as she looked into Musashi's eyes.

As Musashi stared at Arruruerie with his golden eyes, he saw someone strangely familiar from his past in her eyes.

Just as soon Musashi became a shinigami, he wasn't the same as he was now. He was just as lazy as he was back then in the 6th Division. Though he passed his exams from the academy, he would always hate fighting. Though one day, he met someone that would change his life forever.

"You got a lot of nerve to be bumping into me without saying sorry." The big shinigami said to a smaller guy than him. Then the big shinigami punched him right in the jaw, sending the other guy to the floor. The smaller shinigami then slowly stood up with his hands in a fist.

"Why should I be sorry?! You're the one that bumped into me!" Then the smaller shinigami punched the other shinigami back in the jaw. The small shinigami was only tall to the shinigami's shoulders. The small shinigami had black spiky hair and black eyes.

"You little-"

Before the big shinigami could throw the punch again, a bigger hand caught his fist in the other shinigami's hand. The bog shinigami slowly turned around to see Musashi staring down at him with a lazy look on his face. The big shinigami was only tall up to Musashi's chest.

"What's going on here?"

"This rookie bumped into me!"

"And you're going to punch him just for that? C'mon man."

"He didn't even say he was sorry!"

"You're not hurt are you? You don't have any bruises or anything. I'm just asking you to just leave the little guy alone."

"What if don't? Are you going to mess me up?"

"Look, I'm just asking you to just walk away and forget all of this-" All of a sudden the shinigami punched Musashi in the jaw. The punch only made Musashi's head twitched to the side and the shinigami just marched off.

"Aren't you going to punch him back?" The little shinigami asked. He was only half the size of Musashi.

"Nope." Musashi said with a smile as he wiped blood from his mouth. "I'm pretty sure he's just having a rough day." The Musashi cracks his neck, making a loud cracking sound. "Besides, what division are you in?"

"I'm in the 6th Division. What does that matter to you?"

"The 11th Division always pick on other Divisions and I'm also in the 6th Division."

"You're in the 6th Division? Why couldn't you join the 11th Division?"

"I don't enjoy fighting, and I'm quite comfortable being with people in my Division. The name's Musashi Kenryuu."

"Daisuke."

Eventually, Musashi and the new recruit Daisuke eventually made a friendship that would almost make them look like brothers. When they were on a mission to slay a hollow, the hollow messed up Daisuke badly while the only thing Musashi did was jump, run, and dodge out of the hollow's path. The only counter he did was just gave it a little tap to the forehead with the bottom of his hilt which was strong enough to send the hollow back flying, and Musashi easily allowed Daisuke give the final blow. After the mission, with Daisuke in the 4th Division, Musashi went to give him a visit. Musashi arrived after a nurse finished fixing him up on the bed.

"You look in real pain Daisuke." Musashi joked.

"Hey Musashi, I got a question for you." Daisuke said as he tried to sit up on his bed.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you like fighting?"

"I just don't enjoy it. It's too messy for my taste."

"A big guy like you? C'mon. I'd do anything to be big as you. You're practically big enough to beat down anyone you want."

"You know, you're right. I am strong enough to beat down anyone I want, but it's a pain. I would rather just lie down and sleep."

Then on one day on a mission to slay just a small hollow with a team of shinigami from their Division, it became a disaster. The whole team was slaughtered saving Musashi and Daisuke. A snake like hollow focused on Musashi, throwing all its attacks at him, having Musashi heavily injured. The hollow smacks Musashi with its tail, having Musashi get knock down to the floor. The hollow open's it's mouth ready to devour Musashi but Daisuke got in front of the hollow and held the hollow's drooling mouth with his zanpakuto. Daisuke slowly turns his head around to look at Musashi with fury in his.

"If you're not going to fight Musashi, then just run. Let me take care of this."

Then the hollow suddenly opened it's mouth even wider, wide enough to devour Daisuke whole. Both Daisuke and Musashi used shunpo and got distance between themselves and the hollow. As they recovered, the hollow vanished. They then had their back against each other searching their surroundings.

"Musashi, if you're not going to fight, just run. There is no way we're going to beat this. So just-"

All of a sudden, shock fell on Musashi and Daisuke's eyes as they saw a tail through Daisuke's chest. He got lifted up to the snake's mouth as it's body was coiled on the tree around them. Then the tail got sliced off as Musashi's blade was leaking in blood. The hollow screamed in pain as its tail got sliced off and Daisuke's body fell to the ground. As the hollow roared, it opened its mouth and lunged its mouth towards Musashi. But somehow Musashi got behind the hollow, but with the hollow sliced in half.

"What a mess." Musashi said as he sheathed his zanpakuto.

Musashi slowly walked up to Daisuke's body and looked down at him. Daisuke didn't move or even blink and Musashi just stared down at him. As Musashi looked down at him, that look in Daisuke's eyes kept on appearing in his mind. What was in his eyes was something that Musashi never saw before, the look of a protector.

Looking on that back now, he saw the same expression in Arruruerie's eyed as he saw in Daisuke's eyes. Musashi's zanpakuto then formed back into its sealed state and Musashi sheathed his sword and at the same time, his mask shattered and Musashi began walking away.

"What are you doing!? Come back and finish me off!"

"Let's go Shinta. I'm done here."

"You sure about that Musashi?"

"I said I'm done…"

"As you wish."

Then both Musashi and Shinta used shunpo and left. As Engetsu slowly stood up, he looked down at Arruruerie and returned to his original form. He slowly lifts her and places her on top of his huge shoulder and slowly began walking away.

"Are you mad Engetsu?"

"I'm not-"

All of a sudden, Engetsu quickly caught the glimpse of a heavy robed person in the distance. As he stared at him, he could feel an empty whole in his heart, but as soon he shook his head from the vision, the figure suddenly vanished.

"Are you ok Engetsu?"

"Yeah, I'm alright…"


End file.
